el destino lo hizo asi
by soniasc94
Summary: los guerreros sendokai como nunca antes
1. Chapter 1

El destino asi lo hizo: cap 1

Hace 10000 años el multiverso se cubrio de tinieblas. Nadie sabia que hacer para combatir ese mal que azotaba a la humanidad y que amenazaba cada dia mas a sus habitantes. Pero había cabida para la esperanza. Los reyes de los reinos de aire, agua, fuego y tierra darian la bienvenida a futuros miembros a sus familias.

Ellos eran la esperanza del multiverso. En el reino del fuego nació un precioso niño rubio de ojos color caramelo al cual sus padres llamaron zak.

En el reino del agua nacio una niña de cabellos azules y ojos turquesas. La cual podia convertirse en sirena para surcar los mares. Era Cloe.

En el reino del aire una niña de pelo rosa y ojos rosados nacia y desplegaba unas pequeñas alas rosas. Era Fenzy.

En el reino de la tierra, un bebé regordete de pelo y ojos verdes también venia al mundo. Kiet.

Mientras en el infierno, nació otro niño, Lon. Su padre era el dios del inframundo y trataba un plan para acabar con los dioses del bien y devolver el multiverso a la mas remota oscuridad.

Sidmodius: hijo, se que eres solo un niño pero tu continuaras el legado de tu padre y seras el nuevo dios del inframundo. Para ello ella sera tu mentora, chronan yat.

Chronan Yat: asi es.

El mentor de los chicos, de todos porque se buscaba que fueran un equipo seria tampo que contaba con un equipo a la altura de los mejores dioses y príncipes.

Chronan yat: este niño deberá derrotar a los otros chicos.

Sidmodius: aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Por eso...

Chronan Yat: habrá que debilitarlos. Como simples mortales.

Sidmodius: exacto.

No les quitara su esencia pero si la fuerza por ser quien son.

Chronan yat se dirigió a cada uno de los reinos y les robo la inmortalidad.

Los reyes y reinas se sobre saltaron y corrieron a ver que pasaba. Sus hijos estaban allí pero no tenían el brillo de su inmortalidad.

Rey fuego: ¿ que les han hecho?

Reina agua: ¿estas bien?

Reina aire: alguien ha estado aquí.

Rey tierra: debemos ir a ver que es lo que ha pasado.

Reina tierra: pero quien se queda con el.

Abuela tierra: puedo ocuparme de él.

Tampo: las cosas no van bien.

Lalith: los chicos ya no son inmortales.

Kento: alguien absorbió su energía.

Tampo: hay un duro trabajo que hacer.

Kento: cuando cumplan los 16 sera el momento

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

El destino asi lo hizo: cap 2

Habian pasado 16 años del nacimiento de los chicos y los nuevos héroes del multiverso comenzaron a formarse en tareas propias de sus pueblos. Cada pueblo era diferente. Tenían unas costumbres propias de cada uno. Cloe aprendía como poder moverse por el agua a través de su forma de sirena. Ademas sabia leer el pensamiento y adelantarse a los movimientos de los rivales. Era la más hermosa. Pretendientes no le faltaban, aunque deseaba otras cosas. Salir de allí sobre todo. Fenzy aprendia a usar sus alas. Con el tiempo habia aprendido a volar. Zak a no quemarse con su propio fuego. Era un buen arquero y Kiet a respetar y a hacer respetar el medio ambiente. A parte de a mover rocas, a incluso patearlas como si fuera un balón de fútbol.

En cambio Lon desde el inframundo le habían enseñado a no confiar en nadie, a luchar por aquello que si es tuyo no te lo deben quitar y a luchar hasta la muerte por aquello que es tuyo pero desde la mayor oscuridad posible, desde cualquier artimaña posible, en la guerra todo valia. En cambio a los demás les habían enseñado desde el respeto. Se habia instalado una nueva manera de respeto en el multiverso: el sendokai. Era una mezcla de fútbol combinado con las habilidades mágicas y artes marciales que cada uno sabia o tenia que encontrar para poder controlarlo porque los poderes podían costar la vida al que no supiera usarlos.

Rey fuego: zak, ha llegado el momento. Tienes 16 años. Debes empezar tu formación.

Zak: no sabes cuanto me alegro. Por fin llega ese momento en el que puedo salir de aquí.

Reina fuego: si. Tienes muchas ganas pero ves con cuidado. Pero antes deberás comenzar otra misión.

Zak :¿cual?

Rey fuego: deberás encontrar a los herederos de los reinos de aire, agua y tierra y juntos ser un equipo.

Zak: osea que ellos y yo deberemos luchar juntos.

Rey fuego: eso es.

Zak: y donde debo encontrarlos.

Rey fuego: sigue el camino que el mapa te indica. Si esta cerca aparecerá un puntito del elemento del compañero al que has encontrado. No debes ser brusco. Debes ser amable. Debéis ser un equipo. Después deberéis encontrar a tampo. El es vuestro maestro. El os enseñará todo lo que debéis saber.

Cloe: por fin voy a salir de casa.

Reina agua: debes reunirte con tus compañeros.

Cloe: ¿crees que con el fuego sere compatible?

Rey agua: eso son tonterías. Si. No estamos enfrentados. Al revés.

Reina agua: piensa mas bien que puede que si es un chico no esté nada mal.

Cloe: mamá si no lo conozco. No se ni quien es.

Reina agua: cierto. Ten cuidado.

Cloe: descuida.

Fenzy: hora de volar.

Reina aire: recuperarás la inmortalidad muy pronto.

Fenzy: mas emoción para las hienas.

Kiet: por fin dejo esto.

Abuela tierra: no te olvides el sándwich.

Kiet: gracias abuela, tu siempre sabes como cuidarme. Lo voy a hechar de menos.

Lon: es el momento de salir.

Chronan yat: no querido. Cuando quiera que salgas lo sabrás.

Lon: pero es la oportunidad.

Chronan yat: no. Todavia no.

Zak: -hace horas que me fui de casa. Divise el reino del agua pero ni por asomo vi si estaba el o la guerrera que me acompañaría. No se era difícil saber quien era. No la habia visto antes o no lo habia visto antes. De momento el mapa no marcaba ninguna señal-

Fenzy: -estaba volando divisando el paisaje cuando de repente una fecha me dio en el ala y caí al suelo. Habia sido una flecha de fuego y tenia el ala chamuscada. Pero del dolor no podia moverme-

Kiet: senti que alguien andaba cerca. Alguien se habia dado un fuerte golpe. Me acerque y vi a una chica con el ala un poco quemada- perdona, ¿estas bien?

Fenzy: si, creo que si. Supongo que el golpe lo han oido de aquí a la luna.

Kiet: de verdad estas bien.

Fenzy: a ver tio no seas brasas, me he fastidiado el ala y no puedo volar y tengo que encontrar a alguien.

Kiet: yo también debo encontrar a alguien.

Fenzy: dime que no son alguno de los hijos de los reyes de los elementos.

Kiet: pues si. A esos estoy buscando.

Fenzy: por lo menos ya nos queda menos. Aire y tu.

Kiet: tierra.

Fenzy: genial. Solo queda el agua y el fuego.

Kiet: miedo me dan esos dos.

Fenzy: no creo que... si no los reinos estarían en conflicto.

Kiet: tienes razón.

Fenzy: por donde empezamos a buscar.

Kiet: no lo se.

Fenzy: era la respuesta que queria oir.

Kiet: ya seguro.

Fenzy: pues hombre... tampoco es que ayude mucho.

Kiet: jaja ya.

Fenzy: imagino que te morias por irte de casa.

Kiet: si.

Fenzy: normal y yo.

Kiet: no me gusta estar siempre en el mismo sitio

Zak: -de pronto el mapa vibró. Era azul. Llegue hasta un lago. No veia nada, hasta que apoyada en una roca vi lo que parecía un sirena. Nunca había visto una al natural y me asusté. Tenía miedo de que intentara matarme o algo así. Pero en seguida vi como cambiaba su cuerpo y la vi vestida de repente con una diosa griega. Tenia el pelo azul como la cola de sirena que había visto antes. Del susto me cai hacia atrás haciendo que ella se sobre saltara-

Cloe: ¿que ha sido eso?

Zak: tranquila, no te preocupes.

Cloe: ¿estas bien?

Zak: creo que estoy asimilando que he visto a una sirena.

Cloe: oye no quería asustarte.

Zak: ¿en serio puedes..?

Cloe: si. Pertenezco al Reino del agua.

Zak: te estaba buscando.

Cloe: ¿ a mi?

Zak: si. No te han dicho que...

Cloe: ahh si. Que bien. Tu eres el incendio ¿no?

Zak: ¿que incendio?

Cloe: diria yo que eres el fuego ¿no?

Zak: ahh vale que... ¿Qué graciosa no?

Cloe: no se me ha salido asi porque si. ¿por donde empezamos rubiales?

Zak: por encontrar al aire y a la tierra.

Cloe: llevemonos bien eh, llamita.

Zak: tienes ganas de jugar eh.

Cloe: no me toques que te apago incendio.

Zak: ¿incendio? ¿llamita? De que vas... eh... ¿como te llamabas?

Cloe: no te he dicho como me llamo. Pero te lo diré. Cloe, encantada. ¿y tu llamita?

Zak: llamame Zak. No llamita.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

El destino asi lo hizo: cap 3

Cloe: ¿ cuanto queda de camino?

Zak: la verdad es que bastante. Cloe: entonces...

Zak: ¿ que problemas tienes?

Cloe: ninguno. Tranquilo.

Zak: tranquila tu. No vamos a continuar hoy.

Cloe: y donde vamos a pasar la noche.

Zak: supongo que en algun sitio en el que estemos seguros.

Cloe: bueno si claro. A saber lo que se te ocurre.

Zak: no soy nuevo.

Cloe: ¿ lo has hecho más veces?

Zak: soy arquero. Ayudo a mi pueblo a cazar.

Cloe: vaya. Esta bien. Entonces puedo fiarme de ti.

Zak: tranquila soy un tipo legal.

Cloe: oh, bueno llamita entonces... esta claro que el fuego lo enciendes tu.

Zak: que graciosa estas ¿no? Guapita.

Cloe: solo era un chiste. O quizás no.

Zak: jajaja bueno siempre viene bien alguien como tu.

Cloe: que va.

Zak: no en serio. Si llegas a tener novio algun dia no se aburrirá.

Cloe: ¿ como que si tengo novio algun dia? Me estas diciendo que...

Zak: no, no.

Cloe: ¿no? Pues quizás lo has pensado.

Zak: oye que no era mi intención si te he ofendido.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: vamos alegra esa cara burbujita.

Cloe: ¿burbujita? ¡oye!

Zak: tu me sueles llamar llamita. Asi que no te quejes mona.

Cloe: ¿de verdad tengo que ir contigo?

Zak: bueno primero no sabrías estar sola por aquí y segundo tenemos una misión común asi que si no te queda otra.

Cloe: sera verdad.

Zak: oye... porque eres asi de arisca. No te pega. Estas preciosa aún así.

Cloe: sera posible...-levante la mano por impulso para pegarle pero el la retuvo. Senti una corriente eléctrica dentro de mi cuando el me tocó que me dejo paralizada-

Zak: shhh... tranquila Cloe, esto no es propio de una princesa como tu.

Cloe: ¿ahora me llamas por mi nombre?

Zak: si. Te llamas Cloe, ¿no?

Cloe: si.

Zak: oye va. No pasa nada, llevemonos bien.

Cloe: vale.

Zak: tenemos una misión en común y... hay que hacerlo bien y nadie se puede rajar ahora.

Cloe: estoy de acuerdo. Es para lo que estamos aquí.

Zak: exacto. Además que tenemos que pasar demasiado tiempo juntos.

Cloe: quizas demasiado.

Zak: si luego lo mejor de todo será nuestra amistad.

Cloe: en realidad... tienes razón.

Zak: además creo que al final retiro lo dicho.

Cloe: ¿el que?

Zak: supongo que te será fácil encontrar a alguien que te aguante jajaja.

Cloe: eres malo eh. Tu habla que ya veras quien me va a aguantar al final.

Zak: ¿ en serio?

Cloe: me refiero a que me vas a tener que aguantar durante toda la preparación y todo el combate.

Zak: ahh, si era eso.

Cloe: que va a ser llamita.

Zak: supongo que nada.

Kiet: ¿donde estamos?

Fenzy: ni idea. Estamos perdidos. Si pudiera volar.

Kiet: ¿como va el ala?

Fenzy: bien, mejor. Lo que pasa es que me duele pero tranquilo si no hago ningun movimiento brusco no la noto.

Kiet: mejor. Como vamos a encontrar el camino si no tenemos nada.

Fenzy: a lo mejor es que alguien nos tiene que encontrar pero así podemos estar mucho tiempo.

Kiet: entonces que.

Fenzy: de todas maneras es tarde.

Kiet: un momento.

Fenzy: que ocurre.

Kiet: he oído un ruido.

Fenzy: puede ser cualquier cosa.

Zak: bueno esto ya.

Cloe: por lo menos si los otros dos que nos faltan nos ven pueden unirse.

Zak: pues si.

Fenzy: ey mira ahí. Un fuego.

Kiet: estamos salvados.

Cloe: oye... solo una pregunta, hay alguna tienda de campaña. .. es que me da miedo dormir a la interperie.

Zak: pensé en eso. Y debo decirte que es tu dia de suerte.

Cloe: oh vaya eres genial. -le di un beso en la mejilla. Me habia salvado. Me daba miedo dormir sabiendo que podria venir alguien o algo y...-

Zak: no pasa nada.

Cloe: oye pero... no iras a dormir fuera.

Zak: no tranquila. Hay más.

Cloe:-era un genio. No iba cargado, al revés pero su magia era genial- mejor. Lo digo por seguridad. No quiero que pienses que soy una princesa tiquismiquis.

Zak: no. Es normal. Yo también tendría miedo.

Kiet: vamos.

Fenzy: si.

Kiet: perdonad que os interrumpamos.

Cloe: no te preocupes. -la chica tenia alas y una la tenia mal- ¿te ocurre algo en el ala?

Fenzy: nada grave.

Cloe: pero si la tienes...

Fenzy: me cai. Me la quemaron con una flecha.

Cloe: Zak, no por nada, ¿recuerdas haber lanzado alguna flecha?

Zak: no.

Fenzy: no sabía que eras arquero.

Zak: si. También soy el principe heredero del reino del fuego.

Fenzy: entonces creo que hemos dado en el clavo.

Cloe: genial. Por las alas diria que vienes del aire.

Fenzy: exacto. ¿y tu?

Cloe: agua.

Zak: ¿ y tu?

Kiet: la tierra.

Zak: genial. Como nos habéis encontrado.

Fenzy: pues no se la verdad.

Kiet: sin mapas y sin nada.

Zak: parece que yo tenia el mapa.

Cloe: quizas seas el lider.

Zak: sabre hacerlo.

Kiet: si.

Fenzy: yo también digo que si.

Cloe: si.

Zak: a partir de ahora tenemos una misión en común. Os lo han dicho verdad.

Kiet: si. Teníamos que juntar nuestros elementos, nuestras fuerzas, somos la esperanza del multiverso.

Fenzy: desde luego. Tenemos que ponernos en camino cuanto antes.

Cloe: si pero antes descansemos. Tenemos que estar a tope para mañana.

Zak: en eso tienes razón burbujita.

Cloe: ¿ ya estamos?

Zak: que tiene de malo.

Cloe: te dije que no me llamaras así. Porque si no...

Zak: si no que.

Cloe: te...-se acercaba peligrosamente a mi y cuando me tocaba una corriente pasaba por dentro de mi-

Zak: vamos que.

Cloe: no me toques.

Zak: si en el fondo te gusta.

Cloe: a mi, ja.

Zak: te va a crecer la nariz.

Fenzy: mamá y papá se pelean, ¿quien va ganando?

Kiet: de momento el.

Cloe: de donde os sacais eso.

Kiet: pareceis una pareja. Estais venga a discutir.

Zak: si no discutimos.

Cloe: eso es verdad.

Fenzy: pero sois pareja.

Cloe: ¿ nosotros? No. Nos encontramos está mañana. No es posible.

Zak: demasiado pronto no.

Cloe: ¿ demasiado pronto?

Zak: es broma o no tan broma jajja.

Cloe: bueno el caso es que... tenemos que continuar.

Zak: ya mañana.

Cloe: oye, tu necesitas que te pongas algo en el ala.

Fenzy: me vendría bien la verdad. Gracias... ¿eras?

Cloe: Cloe.

Fenzy: gracias de verdad.

Cloe: tranquila. Mi madre suele hacer apósitos de agua contra las quemaduras. No es que el reino del fuego y nosotros nos llevemos mal ni zak y yo nos llevamos mal solo le gusta picarme.

Fenzy: tipico de cualquier tio.

Cloe: supongo. Bueno ya está. Espero que mañana este como nueva.

Fenzy: podre volar mañana.

Cloe: probablemente.

Fenzy: genial.

Cloe: cuanto antes mejor.

Fenzy: mientras este inmobilizada no pasa nada.

Cloe: ya pero tenemos que estar al máximo. Esto es un problema.

Zak: tranquila. No hay problema. Ni que fuera el torneo mañana. Descansa burbujita anda.

Cloe: no te pases.

Zak: shh... estas segura que puedes dormir sola.

Cloe: si.

Zak: a ver si es verdad.

Cloe: te estas jugando un mamporro.

Zak: eres demasiado dulce para eso, jajaja. Te dejo. Asi se te bajan los colores.

Cloe: -iba a explotar de rabia. Pero queria relajarme y si contenía la rabia no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche. Deje volar mi imaginación. Vino a mi mente ese chico. Creo que nos llevábamos bien pero a la mínima discutíamos pero creo que de broma. En el fondo era amable, divertido, sincero y comprensivo. Conseguía hacerme reir la verdad y por mucho que siempre pelearamos conseguia arrancarme una sonrisa. A el eso le hacia crecerse y decia muchas tonterias. Se volvia loco a veces pero era genial. El resto de la expedición era genial también. Sólo podia pensar en que llegara el dia en el que el multiverso se librara de todo lo malo-

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

El destino lo hizo así: cap. 4.

Zak: me levante a la mañana siguiente. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Parecía que los chicos no daban señales de vida. Así que me tome la libertad de despertarlos. Me acerque a la tienda de Cloe, y le toque a la puerta.-Cloe, Cloe, ¿estás?-no contestaba- vamos guapa no te hagas la dormida.- seguía sin contestar y ahí sí que me tome la licencia de abrir la cremallera y descubrí que no estaba. Me puse nervioso, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no estaba? En ese momento salieron Kiet y Fenzy-

Kiet: tío, que pasa.

Zak: Cloe, ¿sabéis donde esta?

Fenzy: ni idea creía que había dormido contigo.

Zak: pues… ¿pero cómo va a dormir conmigo?

Fenzy: pues ayer… estabais bastante animados, jajaja.

Zak: ya pero no pasó nada.

Kiet: si no creo que la conociera de antes.

Zak: exactamente.

Fenzy: es que como discutíais así de esa manera…

Zak: que va pero si eso no era discutir. Bueno voy a ver dónde se encuentra.

Kiet: claro.

Fenzy: no habrá ido demasiado lejos. Además tú tienes el mapa. Sabrás donde está.

Zak: claro, el mapa.

Fenzy: ¿es que no lo habías pensado?

Zak: no.

Fenzy: seguro que estabas más ocupado con soñar con los ojos azules de esa chica, ¿verdad?

Zak: que va.-repare en los ojos de Cloe. Si eran preciosos. Dos zafiros impolutos que hacían temblar a cualquiera. Incluso hasta a mí- es cierto que es una chica y que tiene los ojos bonitos pero no es que…

Kiet: basta de cháchara. Ves a buscarla.

Zak: respuesta inteligente.

Fenzy: ya veras, ya. Los tíos son todos iguales.

Kiet: pero es demasiado pronto.

Fenzy: pero para algunos existe lo que se llama amor a primera vista.

Kiet: que cosas tienes.

Fenzy: es verdad. Solo hay que ver como la mira.

Kiet: si se conocen desde hace dos días.

Fenzy: y que.

Kiet: que no lo veo. Más adelante es posible pero ahora… que quieres que te diga…

Fenzy: tu no lo ves pero yo sí.

Zak: -el mapa marcaba un punto azul. Era ella sin duda. El mapa me condujo hasta un lago. Tiene que estar aquí… pero… ¡ahh! De repente el agua se movió. ¿Qué había sido eso? De repente escuche un canto dulce y alegre, de sirena. Caí para atrás cuando me di cuenta que la voz poderosa era de Cloe. Era una sirena. Lo que había visto era su cola. Me daban miedo las sirenas, pero ella me imponía respeto. Me quede paralizado-

Cloe:-oí un grito. Creo que ya va siendo hora de salir, además me están esperando. Salí a la superficie y…- ¡Zak! Que haces aquí.

Zak: estaba buscándote. Te fuiste sin dar explicaciones.

Cloe: mmm… lo siento, es que… necesitaba relajarme.

Zak: tranquila, si te entiendo pero la próxima vez di por lo menos a donde te vas.

Cloe: está bien.

Zak: me gustaría confesarte algo…

Cloe: dime.

Zak: me dan miedo…

Cloe: el que.

Zak: las si-sirenas.

Cloe: ¡no me jodas!

Zak: si, si es… que…

Cloe: ¿pero… porque?

Zak: porque siempre me han contado… ¿puedes volver a tu forma humana por favor?

Cloe: sí. Claro.-volví a la forma humana porque Zak estaba demasiado asustado- ahora dime. Que te han contado para que estés así de asustado.

Zak: veras. En la odisea… había sirenas y estas eran muy guapas, muy bellas, eran espectaculares, cantaban preciosos cantos, que embobaban a los humanos, pero escondían un oscuro secreto. Los humanos eran la comida de estas. Y ellas tenían los trucos más hábiles para condenarlos a una muerte segura. Por eso Ulises se ató al mástil del barco y se cubrió de cera los oídos para no escuchar a estas infames víboras, mientras algunos de sus marineros cayeron en la trampa y fueron devorados.

Cloe: si esa es la leyenda. Hasta en mi propio pueblo he tenido problemas con lo de ser una sirena. Todas lo somos pero los hombres solo pueden respirar bajo el agua. Ser tritón es un privilegio que se deben ganar.

Zak: ¿así como?

Cloe: amando verdaderamente a una mujer que ellos elijan. Deben mostrar a sus familias que la aman realmente. Por eso les hacen más fuertes. Muchos fracasan porque se enamoran de auténticas víboras, que las hay, jeje, como en todos los sitios. Por lo de las sirenas también desconfían muchos, aunque vivan allí, incluso algún forastero, ha conquistado a alguna de nuestras más bellas doncellas.

Zak: bueno es que si no la elijen…

Cloe: todavía muchos sectores del reino lo hacen por amistad de las familias. No sé si verdaderamente sus hijos estarán enamorados.

Zak: por lo menos aun no te tienes que enfrentar a eso.

Cloe: pero cuando vuelva a casa seguro que sí. Y tu supongo que también.

Zak: también hay gente que esta con gente de otros reinos.

Cloe: supongo. Y otros muchos que al enamorarse de humanos han renunciado a esta vida y ahora están en la tierra.

Zak: la verdad es que creo que para un mundo donde todos estemos de acuerdo cada uno debe seguir a su corazón y que este le guie a su destino.

Cloe: tienes razón. Bueno vamos, que nos espera un dia largo. Tenemos que encontrar a Tampo.

Zak: sí. Vámonos.

Cloe: tranquilo. No me transformare en sirena si te molesta.

Zak: vale, sería un detalle. Te lo juro es que…

Cloe: no pasa nada. Cada uno es como es.

Zak: si…

Fenzy: por fin apareces.

Kiet: ¿Dónde estabas?

Cloe: es que… bueno en mi casa siempre vamos por la mañana temprano al lago.

Kiet: ¿y aquí tienes que hacer lo mismo?

Zak: si quería hacerlo…

Cloe: solo es que… siento nostalgia de mi pueblo.

Fenzy: a ver sirenita que esto ya no es tu pueblo.

Cloe: ya lo sé… y lo siento.

Kiet: tranquila si no pasa nada.

Cloe: pues parece que sí que pase.

Zak: supongo que tenemos que respetar las cosas de cada uno para que podamos llevarnos bien.

Cloe: sí. Eso es verdad. Sinceramente no lo hago por gusto si no porque tengo que hacerlo. Si no lo hago me seco.

Zak: ¿Qué?

Cloe: que si no toco el agua en todo el dia me deshidrato. Es la forma que tenemos los peces de…

Kiet: ah que eres medio humana, medio pez.

Cloe: sí. Puedo convertirme en sirena.

Fenzy: no lo sabias.

Kiet: pues… ahora que lo dices… no lo sé.

Cloe: pues ya lo sabes. Unos lo ven como una maldición y otros como una ventaja.

Zak: y tu como lo ves.

Cloe: supongo que es una ventaja el poder viajar más rápido en el agua y poder respirar bajo ella que una maldición porque todas las mañanas tengas que ponerte a remojo, o más que nada que por lo menos puedan estar en contacto con el agua por lo menos una vez al dia.

Fenzy: pero te transformas cuando tocas el agua.

Cloe: no. Si no sería un problema. Ahí seria al revés no podría caerme si una gota.

Zak: pues menos mal.

Cloe: es verdad.

Zak: pongámonos en camino.

Cloe: por cierto. Se ve que las leyendas se te dan bien.

Zak: me gustan.

Cloe: genial. A mi… también.

Kiet: supongo que es el entretenimiento que tenemos.

Fenzy: cuando éramos pequeños… si, están bien para recordar al menos quienes somos.

Cloe: eso es cierto. Siempre queremos saber quiénes somos y de dónde venimos, porque cierta gente hizo eso, o porque no hizo otras cosas.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: ¿vamos por buen camino?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: ¿seguro?

Zak: sí. Confía un poco más en mí.

Cloe: es que te dan miedo las sirenas.

Zak: vaya lo siento, sé que…

Cloe: de verdad, es mejor que me lo hayas dicho, así te evito sustos innecesarios. No me como a nadie. Aquí nadie se come a nadie, además has fallado en un detalle, las sirenas de Ulises, no eran sirenas, tipo medio humana, medio pez, como yo, si no que según cuenta la leyenda eran aves carroñeras. De hecho, los pájaros cantan pero los peces no.

Zak: ¿Cómo es posible?

Fenzy: te has quedado mudo eh rubio.

Zak: un poco.

Cloe: así que no tienes por qué tener miedo.

Zak: ya pero… ahora… cuando vea un ave…

Cloe: tranquilo Zak, que no pasa nada. Son leyendas. Nadie te va a comer.

Zak: está bien.

Cloe: anímate.

Zak: gracias Cloe. Hoy estas más…

Cloe: ¿Qué?

Zak: simpática.

Cloe: ¿y los otros días no?

Zak: si, pero hoy por lo menos me llamas por mi nombre.

Cloe: vaya. Llamita es que me caes bien.

Zak: oh no, ya empezamos.

Cloe: eh, Zak, que lo hago con cariño.

Zak: hombre no creo que lo hicieras a mala idea.

Tampo: bienvenidos sen-kuns.

Zak: ¿sen-que?

Tampo: sen-kuns.

Cloe: pero donde está.

Tampo: aquí, abajo.

Cloe: vaya, jeje, no le había visto.

Tampo: bueno no importa. Ahora sí, lo primero es cambiar vuestra vestimenta, porque tu princesa no vas a luchar con falda.

Cloe: me lo imaginaba, pero… no me… no usara ninguno de sus trucos y me dejara… ejem… ya sabe usted.

Tampo: no, jajaja, solo es un momento.

Cloe: -chasqueo los dedos y de repente vi mi vestido en el suelo, me tape porque pensaba que sí que me había dejado… pero no, tenía una especie de mono negro con rayas azules, al igual que mis compañeros. Zak en amarillo, fenzy en rosa y kiet, verde- woow, me gusta.

Kiet: si y a mí.

Fenzy: cuando empezamos.

Tampo: de momento primero hay varias cosas básicas que quiero que sepáis. Vais a jugar al sendokai. Y tendréis que salvar al multiverso del imperio que nos está asolando. Los zorn.

Zak: que es el sendokai.

Tampo: un juego de balón, como el futbol pero que tendréis que aprender a usar poderes pero con cuidado, podrían mataros. Para eso, iréis pasando por varias pruebas. En cada una de ellas estará una persona encargada de enseñaros todo lo que necesitais saber. Pero primero teneis que empezar aquí. La mayor parte del entrenamiento se desarrollara aquí. Conmigo. Después como ya habéis oído iréis adquiriendo nuevos poderes y habilidades pasando por determinadas pruebas hasta que definitivamente lleguéis a donde se disputa el torneo y empezareis a luchar en serio. la vida del multiverso depende de vosotros, asi que no falléis. Poned los sentidos bien afilados, escuchad todo lo que se os dice, tomad las decisiones correctas siempre que podáis, pensad con el corazón. Muchas veces es la mejor arma, pero controlad las emociones.

Zak: todo eso está bien, pero… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Tampo: ya habéis empezado.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

El destino lo hizo así: capítulo 5.

Tampo: ya habeis empezado.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: aunque nunca hemos hecho sendokai.

Tampo: pero sabeis jugar al fútbol ¿no?

Fenzy: mas o menos.

Tampo: de todas maneras vais a tener que aprender demasiado. Por partes. Veis allí. Aquello es el sen-rok. Teneis que golpear el de vuestro adversario.

Cloe: pero con que.

Tampo: con el do. El do es el fruto del árbol del sen.

Zak: ajaja genial.

Tampo: pero se debe cargar con vuestra energía. Cada uno de vosotros tiene dentro de sí un elemento. Por tanto vuestra energía sen sera de ese color. Zak, el fuego, color amarillo. Viveza, fuerza, vigor, rigor, energía. Todas esas cualidades que te hacen ser tu tienes que sacarlas. Cloe, el agua. Inteligente, amable, sincera, bella tanto fuera como dentro, creativa, soñadora. Saca todo lo que tienes dentro. Kiet, la tierra. Tu deber es protegerla y cuidarla. Eres fuerte, defiendes a tu equipo de las dificultades, sencillo, humilde. Y por último Fenzy, el aire. Ligera como el viento. Rápida, veloz. Tus alas son una gran ventaja aunque para el torneo no te van a dejar usarlas.

Fenzy: y eso porque.

Cloe: porque querrán que no haya trampas. Y las mismas condiciones.

Fenzy: entiendo y que va a pasar con mis alas.

Tampo: cuando llegues allí te las inutilizaran.

Fenzy: pues vaya gracia también.

Lon: cuando voy a poder dejar esto.

Sidmodius: cuando empiece el torneo.

Lon: ellos juegan con ventaja.

Chronan yat: no te creas. tu también seras entrenado.

Lon: pero ellos ya han empezado.

Chronan yat: tranquilo. Tu eres más poderoso. Una semana antes del torneo todos los participantes seréis reunidos en la fortaleza donde estaréis hasta que termine vuestro turno.

Lon: y que se gana.

Cloe: y que se gana.

Chronan yat: ser el líder.

Tampo: el liderato del multiverso para el lider del equipo vencedor.

Zak: que guay.

Tampo: para eso necesito que me digas quien es el líder. ¿lo habéis decidido ya?

Zak: pues...

Cloe: hemos decidido que seas tu. Tienes madera de líder.

Fenzy: si tio.

Zak: pero...

Cloe: tranquilo, seguro que lo haces bien, ya verás.

Kiet: si tio. De los cuatro eres el más poderoso.

Cloe: desde luego.

Zak: vale. Esta bien. Decidido.

Tampo: de acuerdo.

Zak: espero hacerlo bien.

Cloe: claro, ya verás. Además si tu llevabas un mapa es porque... eres tu.

Kiet: claro el mapa. Esa es la clave.

Fenzy: el era el que tenia que buscarnos a los demás.

Cloe: si porque nosotros poco podíamos hacer sin mapa.

Zak: pero porque me dejarian a mi el mapa.

Cloe: el destino te ha elegido a ti.

Zak: pero si yo...

Cloe: tranquilo lo harás bien.

Fenzy: si no te matamos y un problema menos.

Kiet: tampoco es eso.

Tampo: nadie sabe hasta que verdaderamente aprende. Pero lo mas importante es que tienes un equipo.

Kiet: es cierto.

Cloe: puedes contar con nosotros siempre que quieras y para todo lo que quieras estaremos ahi. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

Fenzy: entrenamientos, pruebas, el torneo. Esto es la aventura de nuestra vida.

Kiet: si y encima podemos vagar libremente por el mundo sin tener que volver a casa.

Cloe: alguna vez incluso se echará de menos. Pero esto no está nada mal. Ya que tenemos la oportunidad.

Zak: esta claro que podemos parecer quizas inexpertos pero...

Cloe: eso es porque no hemos salido de nuestro entorno. Pero ahora y gracias a que nos tenemos los cuatro y que no estamos solos y al mapa y al torneo podemos aprender miles de cosas nuevas.

Zak: si. Es cierto.

Tampo: cada uno de vosotros representa un poder de ataque. Zak la potencia, Cloe la anticipación, Fenzy la velocidad y kiet la defensa.

Cloe: pero como vamos a usar eso en el torneo.

Zak: esta muy bien que se hable de cualidades pero...

Tampo: tranquilidad chicos. Para eso os voy a dar unas armaduras capaces de liberar esta clase de poderes. Estas armaduras contienen dos poderes. Primero aprenderéis a usar el primero. Ya os diré como hacer el segundo más adelante.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: que guay. ¿y de quiero eran?

Tampo: una larga historia. Hace 10000 años en el multiverso se celebró el primer torneo de sendokai de la historia y yo luché entonces.

Fenzy: y que pasó.

Tampo: fuimos derrotados y el multiverso se sumió en una terribe oscuridad que muy pocas veces remitía y por eso hoy en día hay muchos pueblos arrasados.

Cloe: pero los nuestros no.

Zak: ¿que debemos hacer?

Tampo: como bien dices cloe, vuestras tierras no están invadidas porque entonces no existian. Existían seres de agua, fuego, tierra y aire pero no vivian unidos en una comunidad hasta que decidieron que por el bien del multiverso si se unían serian más fuertes. Pero ahora el imperio zorn planea alcanzar vuestras tierras por eso surgio la idea de juntaros a los cuatro. Sois los futuros reyes de vuestras civilizaciones y las mas poderosas de todas.

Cloe: entonces todo depende de nosotros.

Tampo: exacto.

Zak: estas pruebas me recuerdan quizás a la leyenda de las doce pruebas de Hércules.

Tampo: no son doce pero... si se parecen a que teneis lugares que visitar y una nacion entera que salvar. Que digo nación, el multiverso entero. Cada vez seréis más fuertes.

Cloe: tenemos que conseguirlo.

Kiet: tenemos que salvar al mundo.

Fenzy: vamos allá.

Zak: es emocionante. Pero no se supone que íbamos a entrenar.

Tampo: claro pero teniais que aprender todo esto primero. Sabed porque estais aquí. Ahora si quiero que completeis un circuito que ahora os digo como se pasa. Primero evaluemos el nivel.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

El destino lo hizo así: capítulo 6.

Cloe: vamos allá.-chute el do, y le di- si, jajaja.

Zak: hombre si la princesa sabe chutar.

Cloe: venga listo, a ver si haces tú lo mismo.

Tampo: chicos tranquilos.

Zak: vas a ver de lo que soy capaz.

Cloe: uy si Zak. Chuta vamos.

Fenzy: espérate que voy. ¡si!

Tampo: vaya veo que os han enseñado por lo menos a chutar.

Kiet: voy.

Zak: ahora sí que si.-chute decidido pero mi disparo se fue despedido y le dio a una estatua- ups.

Cloe: y luego me dices a mi llamita.

Zak: eh, quedamos en que no me llamarías así.

Tampo: Zak, modestia, humildad, no te creas tan superior.

Zak: perdone pero…

Cloe: hazle caso Zak.-intente ponerle nervioso acercándome a él por la espalda y rozándole el cuello casi con la punta de mis labios. Me acerque a su oreja- inténtalo de nuevo principito, pero concéntrate. Lo harás bien-

Zak: -pude sentir su aliento. Sus manos tocándome. Pero debía hacerlo bien. Así que me prepare, chute y…

Tampo: kai.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: ¿has visto? Así sí.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: de nada. Zak me caes bien pero solo necesitas no ser tan egocéntrico. Hazme caso, a veces es divertido pero… eso no te va a ayudar como persona. Ni con las mujeres tampoco.

Fenzy: eso es. Zas en toda la boca. Que rubiales como te quedas.

Tampo: bien. Veo que algo sabéis. Por eso os han enviado aquí. Aunque esto no es suficiente. Necesitáis despertar ciertos poderes que os harán fuertes.

Kiet: y eso como lo hacemos.

Tampo: con esto.

Cloe: vaya, y esto que es.

Tampo: son unas armaduras. Unos viejos amigos me las cedieron. Están digamos… un poco estropeadas pero para la primera parte del entrenamiento os servirán.

Zak: entonces… vamos a…

Tampo: poco a poco vais a ir descubriendo nuevos poderes. Este es el principio. Ponéoslas. Solo teneis que ir al conector del sen del sen rok y gritar sen-do-kai.

Zak: genial. Vamos chicos.

Todos: sen-do-kai.

Cloe:-nos pusimos las armaduras nuevas. Cada una de ellas tenía un poder el cual teníamos que aprender a usar- que guay.

Tampo: Cloe, tu armadura tiene la visión Yao-Sen, que la podrás usar si te concentras bien y usas tu imaginación. Se creativa. Haz de tus combates obras de arte.

Cloe: genial.

Tampo: fenzy, tu poder consiste en la velocidad. La estela Tai-Sen. Por tanto es un privilegio porque el que las alas no te harán falta y porque no las puedes usar.

Fenzy: menos mal que todo no son malas noticias. Primero la flecha y después no las puedo usar en el torneo.

Tampo: kiet, tu poder es defensivo. El escudo Coa-Sen. Podrás usarlo incluso como plataforma para tus compañeros.

Kiet: estupendo.

Zak: ¿y yo?

Tampo: Zak, tú tienes el disparo zet-sen. Podrás efectuar un disparo muy poderoso con el que el sen rok se puede abrir al primer impacto o incluso ganar el combate.

Zak: como que abrir el sen rok.

Tampo: mirad. El sen rok tiene un escudo protector de color azul. Al primer impacto se vuelve rojo y al segundo se elimina de manera que si introduces el do en ese momento habrás ganado el combate.

Zak: ah genial.

Cloe: pero también se puede eliminar antes. ¿No?

Tampo: he dicho antes que sí.

Zak: empollona no quieras saberlo todo de una vez.

Cloe: oye…

Zak: que.

Cloe: mira guapo no me vaciles.

Zak: eh tranquilita sirena.

Cloe: con que esas tenemos.

Zak: ¡no lo hagas!

Cloe: ah, ahora tienes miedo.

Zak: si, ya te lo dije.

Cloe: oh bien.

Tampo: ¿Qué puñetas os pasa?

Cloe: nada. A Zak le da miedo mi forma de… creo que por eso…

Zak: lo siento, pero es que no lo puedo evitar.

Tampo: lo único que debéis de hacer es respetaros. Así no vais a hacer nada en el torneo si esto sigue así.

Cloe: tiene razón maestro.

Zak: es verdad.

Tampo: pues dejad vuestras diferencias a un lado.

Fenzy: luego apuéstate a que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Kiet: pides demasiado.

Fenzy: es verdad. El sí Cloe le calienta como antes… y él le echa cojones… ya verás ya.

Kiet: crees que Zak es tan lanzado para…

Fenzy: cualquier tío que tenga a una chica guapa a su alcance y encima le provoque… ellos se encienden, y Zak sé que es casualidad que pertenezca al reino del fuego, pero esta "on fire" (en llamas) cuando Cloe está cerca de él. Parece que sea pronto, pero el que se enamora, se enamora así sin más.

Tampo: si seguís discutiendo así, os vais a destruir. Y por vuestro bien es mejor que penséis con la cabeza antes que con el corazón. No hagáis una locura.

Zak: tiene razón maestro.

Tampo: el entrenamiento ha terminado. Estáis demasiado tensos. Por eso quiero que meditéis un rato sobre lo que esperáis en el torneo y las asperezas que queráis limar si las tenéis.

Zak: tienes razón.

Cloe: está bien.- no sabía que hacer pero… se me había ocurrido algo- perdona maestro… ¿puedo escribir una carta a mi reino?

Tampo: que problemas tienes.

Cloe: solo quiero pedirle a mi padre que me quite los poderes de sirena, vamos que no me pueda transformar. Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el bien del equipo.

Zak: pero… oye si es por mí no lo hagas.

Cloe: prefiero hacerlo.

Zak: no lo hagas.

Cloe: y te crees que yo me siento bien discutiendo contigo a todas horas porque solo me ves por la parte que te da miedo. Al menos si no la tengo quizás consiga que nos llevemos bien por el bien del torneo y para que no me sigas viendo como a un monstruo.

Fenzy: ahí va.

Kiet: pero Cloe…

Cloe: si no queréis que me vaya, dejadme hacerlo.

Fenzy: tío, tu egocentrismo no tiene límites.

Zak: yo solo…

Kiet: ya pero… ella te dijo que no se iba a transformar delante de ti pero tú le sigues recordando que te da miedo y…

Zak: que.

Kiet: que tenemos que estar bien todos para poder ganar y derrotar a los zorn.

Zak: ahora que es lo que debo hacer.

Tampo: ir y convencerla de que no se quite algo que es parte de ella. Eso es muy injusto por tu parte.

Zak: ya.

Tampo: tienes que portarte como un auténtico compañero.

Zak: si tienes razón.

Tampo: ves y hazlo. No quiero volver a ver que vienes si no has aclarado las cosas con ella.

Zak: está bien.- ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? Esto no es propio de ti. ¿Pero porque lo hago? Solo la estoy haciendo sufrir. Y esto sí que ha sigo la exageración más grande de mi vida-

Cloe: -empece a escribir la carta-

_Querido padre y rey,_

_Hoy me dirijo a ti desde donde es mi lugar de entrenamiento. Espero que estéis bien. Que el reino este en paz. Quería pedir que por el bien de mi equipo y por el mío propio me desposeyerais de mis poderes de sirena así como de mi forma física como tal ya que no son necesarios para el torneo._

_Atentamente,_

_Cloe._

Zak: ¿Cloe?

Cloe: ah, eres tú.

Zak: ¿has escrito la carta al final?

Cloe: sí.

Zak: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Cloe: como que porque lo hago.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: mira que eres demasiado cortito. Lo hago para que tú no tengas que echarme en cara nada. Si no hay nada de qué preocuparte conseguiremos llevarnos bien.

Zak: dame la carta.

Cloe: ¿Por qué?

Zak: porque no quiero que hagas esto por mi culpa.

Cloe: quiero hacerlo.

Zak: hazme caso. Puedo vivir con ello.

Cloe: ¿ahora vienes así?

Zak: Tampo me ha dicho que lo intente al menos.

Cloe: el que.

Zak: convencerte de que no puedes dañarte con algo que es tuyo solo porque yo tenga miedo. Te prometí que te iba a respetar y al final he fracasado, pero no me hagas esto más difícil.

Cloe: crees que yo así me siento mejor.

Zak: no lo sé. Pero yo sí. Y sé que no quieres hacerlo. No preocupes a tu padre tontamente.

Cloe: en eso tienes razón.

Zak: ¿me la das?

Cloe: solo si me prometes algo.

Zak: usted dirá princesa.

Cloe: que olvides que… tengo otra forma física. Que me veas tal y como soy. Que yo no le hago daño a nadie ni quiero hacértelo a ti ni mucho menos y solo te pido que confíes un poco en mi para poder llevarnos bien y todo ira mejor, ¿Qué me dices?

Zak: está bien.

Cloe: ¿seguro?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: toda suya alteza.

Zak: gracias princesa.

Cloe: de nada.

Zak: ¿oye que hacías aquí?

Cloe: ¿mmm… intentar suicidarme?

Zak: ¿Qué?

Cloe: hombre no, como voy a hacerlo.

Zak: oye no me des estos sustos.

Cloe: vamos.

Zak: no en serio, no me gusta.

Cloe: vale, vale, ya paro jajaja. Pero me encanta la cara que has puesto, jajaja.

Zak: no es gracioso.

Cloe: pero Zak… dejalo vamos. A ver si ahora vas a soñar con esto.

Zak: está bien.

Tampo: ah, ya habéis vuelto.

Zak: sí.

Tampo: que cara llevas.

Zak: no es porque…

Cloe: cosas nuestras no se preocupe. Está asustado pero ya se le pasara.

Zak: es que es demasiado fuerte.

Tampo: Cloe, ¿Qué le has hecho?

Cloe: decirle que… me iba a tirar desde lo alto de la montaña.

Fenzy: tia tu estas chalada.

Cloe: solo era por ayudarle.

Kiet: demasiado chalada.

Zak: yo esta…

Cloe: que llamita.

Zak: eh, párate muchacha.

Cloe: ¿y si no que?

Zak: …

Cloe: eso es, tu calladito que estas mas guapo.

Zak: un dia de estos te enteras.

Cloe: que miedo.

Tampo: ya chicos, quizás no era para tanto.

Zak: ya.

Tampo: bueno sen-kuns nos vemos mañana.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

El destino lo hizo así capítulo 7.

_Primero de todo decir que os agradezco el apoyo recibido. También quiero agradecerle a mrshogdins que me haya ayudado a escribirlo. Por tanto este capítulo es de las dos._

_Gracias a todos. Y sin más dilación, quiero que os divirtáis con este nuevo capítulo que tanto ella como yo hemos hecho con todo el cariño del mundo._

Zak: -Tampo nos dijo que hasta mañana. Pero yo me quede ensayando chuts. Le dije que me dejara un sen-rok. Aunque solo era pues para chutar lo que diera de sí. Y si podía despertar el poder de mi armadura mejor. Era el disparo zet- sen. Aunque no dio resultado. La verdad es que no sé porque había fallado antes. Supongo que por mi… orgullo alguien me había jugado una mala pasada, pero… de los errores se aprende o eso dicen.-

Cloe: hombre Zak, ¿Qué haces?

Zak: Cloe… nada estaba aquí… practicando.

Cloe: genial. ¿Has encontrado el poder de la armadura?

Zak: no.

Cloe: creo que nos va a costar pero al final lo sacaremos. No creo que seamos tan…

Zak: supongo.

Fenzy: tranquilos que los sacaremos. Si no… el duende es capaz de tirarnos por la montaña uno detrás de otro.

Kiet: todos a la vez. Seguro que le gusta más. Sufre menos.

Cloe: que va nadie va a tirar a nadie.

Zak: pues tu… bien que…

Cloe: ¿aun sigues con eso?

Zak: no se… fue demasiado fuerte.

Cloe: tranquilízate.

Zak: pero…

Cloe: Zak… estoy aquí, estoy viva no te preocupes.

Zak: ya… pero es que…

Cloe: dejalo. Relájate.

Zak: está bien.-me sonrió y se marchó. Vi como sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y… sentí una electricidad casi como si me electrocutaran-

Cloe: -estaba atardeciendo. Todavía había demasiada luz como para meterse en el lago. Había oído que había restos de mi pueblo en él. Quería descubrirlos por mi cuenta. Fui hacia el lago y me sumergí. No quería transformarme por si cierta llamita rubia aparecía por aquí. Aunque no creo que…-

Zak: ¿Dónde está Cloe?

Fenzy: vaya ahora preguntas por ella.

Zak: estamos aquí todos y solo falta ella.

Kiet: bueno… no se…

Zak: si quiere estar sola tampoco…

Fenzy: es demasiado liberal. Y demasiado atrevida.

Zak: demasiado diría yo.

Kiet: es una chica, es guapa, tiene buen cuerpo, y aunque ella no se da cuenta está usando… sus armas. Sobre todo para mantenerte a raya Zak.

Zak: si lo que faltaba que ella… me dijera a mí...

Fenzy: pues… a veces lo hace… me gusta su carácter.

Zak: vale está claro que las chicas os defendéis entre vosotras.

Fenzy: faltaría más. Además te pones demasiado nervioso cuando la ves, la miras y ya no hablemos de cuando se te acerca peligrosamente.

Zak: perdona pero…

Fenzy: que si tío. Ahora mismo le echarías un polvo.

Zak: yo no haría eso.

Fenzy: sí que lo harías.

Zak: no. Ella no me atrae nada. Cero.

Fenzy: jajaja, claro por eso te quedas tan paralizado cuando ella está cerca de ti.

Zak: no es que… yo soy así.

Kiet: oye tío que no pasa nada.

Fenzy: es cierto.

Zak: tío no. Bueno… creo que voy a dar un paseo.

Fenzy: jajaja, vale.

Kiet: este lo que va es a…

Fenzy: pues si esta que no aguanta.

Kiet: pero eso no es que sea de caballeros.

Fenzy: tú mismo si una tía te calentara todos los días también lo harías.

Kiet: pero el… no puede hacer eso.

Fenzy: porque sea príncipe de su reino… que te crees que hacían entonces… y nuestra clase la peor.

Kiet: pero Zak…

Fenzy: pero si esta que no puede.

Zak:-necesitaba despejarme. Pensar. Cuando pase por el lago… vi como algo negro en el suelo. Tenía rayas azules. ¡No! Esto es de Cloe. Eh… pero que hace sin el. No, no, no. Estaba demasiado tenso… no podía ver una cola de sirena otra vez. Eso acabaría conmigo. O peor verla… maldito idiota sal de ahí-

Cloe: Zak, ¿Qué haces con mi ropa?

Zak: ¡ahhh!

Cloe: Zak, que haces.

Zak: ¿y tú porque estas…?

Cloe: ¿Qué?

Zak: eh… pues… sin ropa. Está muy bien que te hayas metido ahí pero…

Cloe: creo que te estas confundiendo.

Zak: -párate, párate Zak- ya…

Cloe: oye… estaba… como decirlo explorando… aquí abajo hay restos de mi pueblo.

Zak: ahh, que bien.

Cloe: ¿quieres verlos?

Zak: eh… pues…

Cloe: oye no es que me importe que los veas… pero es que tu sofocón es demasiado grande.

Zak: ¿y pretendes que me meta?

Cloe: sí.

Zak: ni hablar.

Cloe: vamos Zak. Soy humana.

Zak: comprobé que efectivamente no tenía la cola de pez. Y tampoco…

Cloe: ves ya te he dicho que…

Zak: está bien, me meto pero… no me mires.

Cloe: ok.-me metí debajo del agua, esperando que se metiera. Cuando por fin se metió… estaba temblando-

Zak: este es tu brillante plan.

Cloe: tranquilo llamita, pensaba que no notarias nada.

Zak: pues… aunque parezca… sí que lo siento.

Cloe: no esta tan fría.

Zak: me siento como una cerilla recién apagada.

Cloe: jajaja.

Zak: no te rías.

Cloe: ven vamos.

Zak: eh…-sin pensarlo me cogió del brazo y me arrastro con ella. De repente ella me proporciono una burbuja de oxigeno- hombre… gracias.

Cloe: no iba a dejar que te ahogaras. También te proporcionara visión.

Zak: ¿Dónde vamos?

Cloe: tu solo sígueme. Disfruta del paseo.

Zak: vale. Pero contigo no sé yo…

Cloe: tonto jajaja. Vamos.-me impulse, pero Zak se quedó atrás-

Zak: ey… espérame.

Cloe: pero date prisa.

Zak: vale. Aunque esto es un poco…

Cloe: - me acerque a él mucho, tanto que se puso nervioso- ¿tienes miedo?

Zak: mucho.

Cloe: tranquilo, que no pasa nada.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: es que no pasa nada. Déjate llevar va.

Zak: no puedo.-me ahogaba. Salí a la superficie. Estaba muy nervioso. Ella no me dejaba respirar. Me provocaba demasiado-

Cloe: que te pasa incendio.

Zak: que no puedo.

Cloe: pero si estás conmigo.

Zak: -por eso mismo- ya…

Cloe: da igual. Al menos lo he intentado.

Zak: has intentado matarme.

Cloe: perdona.

Zak: sí. Querías arrastrarme hasta el fondo.

Cloe: que dices.

Zak: sí, sí que lo has hecho.

Cloe: maldito cagado.

Zak: ¿Qué me has llamado?

Cloe: cagado.

Zak: ¿ah sí?

Cloe: sí.-me zambullí en el agua pero él me agarro de la pierna y cuando subí estaba desconcertada- maldito…

Zak: shhh… las princesas no dicen esas cosas.

Cloe: ¿te crees que tú eres más caballero?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: egoísta.

Zak: me encanta cuando te rebotas así.

Cloe: estirado.

Zak: tú sigue que no me ofendes.

Cloe: …

Zak: que te has quedado muda.

Cloe: estúpido.

Zak: shhh… tranquila, sabes callada estás más guapa.

Cloe: sabes los verdaderos caballeros no hacen esto.

Zak: ¿es que acaso no te estoy tratando bien?

Cloe: no.-me sentía demasiado débil, indefensa. El no paraba de tocarme. Me tenía cogida. Se acercaba cada vez más a mí. De repente me acaricio el pelo y tenía ganas de matarle pero me sentía demasiado paralizada como para detenerle. Me beso. Su lengua me atravesó al primer impacto. Notaba como la mia se unía lentamente a la suya y me dejaba llevar. Esto no estaba bien pero tampoco podía ir peor ya. Sus labios hacían que esa pequeña chispa de fuego que tenían, supieran más dulces y que los necesitara más. Cuando él quería ir a más, me aparte porque aquello no estaba bien-

Zak: ves, si al final…

Cloe: esto no es de ser un caballero.

Zak: te lo estás buscando.

Cloe: el que.

Zak: que te de otro repaso.

Cloe: atrévete.

Zak: no me tientes.

Cloe: olvídame.-intente marcharme pero él me volvió a besar. De repente oímos unos pasos. Él no me quería soltar, pero me aparte y me escondí-

Fenzy: -había oído movimiento en el lago. De repente vi a Zak en el agua- si eres de fuego que haces en el agua...

Zak: pues... me caí...

Fenzy: ¿y Cloe?

Zak: ¿mmm… porque iba a estar aquí?

Fenzy: porque es su terreno, aunque si está convertida en sirena ya se habrá ocupado de estar lo más lejos posible.

Cloe:-logre salir, y poder secarme. Cuando Salí, vi a Fenzy hablando con Zak, y el… estaba todavía en el agua. Intente disimular.- ¿Zak, que haces ahi?

Zak: ves Fenzy me he caído no hay nada raro...

Cloe: ¿qué me he perdido?

Zak: nada.

Fenzy: genial llamita, menos mal que el incendio se ha apagado.

Zak:-Fenzy se fue. Y yo por fin consegui salir del agua.- crees que han visto algo.

Cloe: no lo sé.

Zak: ¿estas enfadada?

Cloe: no.

Zak: pues lo parece.-mire para ambos lados y no me pude contener y le robe un beso-

Cloe: ¿Qué haces?

Zak: solo quería que alegraras un poco esa cara.

Cloe: me estas cabreando.

Fenzy: tío a que no sabes qué.

Kiet: que.

Fenzy: qué me dices si te digo que Zak pertenece al reino del fuego y estaba en el agua.

Kiet: posiblemente que él y Cloe…

Fenzy: seguramente. Pero él dice que se ha caído.

Kiet: ya. –fuimos a donde fenzy los había visto y los pillamos a Zak besando a Cloe. Se separaron e intentaron ir cada uno por un camino.- oye Zak, el miedo terrible a las sirenas se le ha quitado de golpe, ¿verdad?

Fenzy: solo necesitabas que te dieran lo tuyo jajaja

Zak: a que te refieres...

Kiet: oh, venga ya lo sabes...

Zak: creo que te estas equivocando

Fenzy: Cloe, tía como es el rubiales en la cama.

Cloe: pues no sé, pero porque lo preguntas. Y yo que voy a saber.

Fenzy: o le dejaste con las ganas en el lago...

Cloe: sí que vimos algo, ¿no, Zak?

Zak: si, se oyó algo muy fuerte y… por eso me caí.

Fenzy: ¡que yo no soy tonta!

Cloe: pero si no ha pasado nada.

Fenzy: seguro.

Kiet: oye no tenemos pruebas.-o si.-

Fenzy: en realidad tienes razón.-ya-

Cloe: menos mal que por fin lo entendéis.

Fenzy: no vamos a discutir. Buenas noches.

Cloe: buenas noches.

Kiet: si, igualmente.

Zak: adiós.-ellos se fueron y yo me metí en mi tienda, pero… no sé. Necesitaba estar con ella. Ese beso quizás había sido peor, porque me producía todavía más tensión. Con lo cual fui a su tienda. Abrí sin miramientos la cremallera. Ella se asustó. Pero le tape la boca con la mano.- shhh… calla.

Cloe: que estás haciendo aquí.

Zak: al menos déjame dormir contigo

Cloe: emm no sé. Como se k no me harás nada...

Zak: no... tranquila, si fuera se oye todo.

Cloe: eh si claro. Y dime, si no se oyera nada me harías algo.

Zak: no yo soy siempre un perfecto caballero...

Cloe: en el lago k yo sepa de caballero no has tenido nada

Zak: como que no he sido un caballero

Cloe: no. Eso no se les hace a las chicas.

Zak: ¿en serio?

Cloe: ¿sí?

Zak: sabes una cosa, pues tú eres una rajada.

Cloe: ¿porque soy una rajada?

Zak: ¿y yo porque no he sido un caballero?

Zak: porque me provocas y después te escaqueas de las consecuencias como decirlo provocas un incendio y luego te escapas

Cloe: te enciendes tu solito llamita... Y donde se ha visto a un caballero k actúe como tú.

Zak: Necesitabas que te echaran un polvo. Mejor dicho lo sigues necesitando.

Cloe: oh vaya pues el tío más dispuesto a echarme un polvo eres tú.

Zak: la culpa es tuya. Si no fueras así...

Cloe: así como.

Zak: ¡cómo eres tú! Vas de atrevida pero eres una rajada. ¡Rajada!

Cloe: Escucha como no te calles el único rajado vas a ser tú.

Zak: Y si no me callo que, eh.- me empecé a acercar y Cloe en lugar de apartarse se acercó aún más a mí, casi a punto de besarme-

Cloe: mejor k no lo sepas pero bien mirado creo que quien más necesita ese polvo eres tu

Zak: ¿puedes hacer que el agua hierva? porque tú ahora mismo estas tan roja, tan caliente y tan deliciosa.

Cloe: no será porque tengo un incendio encima, ¿no?

Zak: Y el incendio lo tendrías aunque yo me fuera porque parece que en cualquier momento me saltaras y me harás cosas no muy propias de una princesita como tu...

Cloe: hablo sabes... el que en el lago... tienes el ego tan hinchado k no sé cómo no sales volando.

Zak: y tú vas calentando a todo el que pasa por tu lado.

Cloe: ja, ya. tengo cuidado no te deshinches y te pegues un susto.

Zak: creo k como te calientes más podrías pasar por una ciudadana del reino del fuego

Cloe: ¿en serio? tiéntame.

Zak: tus mejillas están ardiendo princesa. Tienes el corazón latiendo a 1000 por hora. ¿porque estas tan nerviosa burbujita?

Cloe: eres muy tonto, lo sabias.

Zak: ¿porque te muerdes el labio?

Cloe dice creo k mi supuesta excitación no esta tan por las nubes como la tuya

Zak: y como está la tuya eh lista

Cloe: Diría k es inexistente

Zak: ahora mismo me lo harías, seguro.

Cloe: pues anda que tu…

Zak: ya te lo he dicho antes soy un caballero, es más seguro k gritas mucho y nos pillan

Cloe: ¿perdona? ¿cómo me dices eso?

Zak: Venga ya seguro k con tus gritos te escucharían en el otro extremo del multiverso

Cloe: idiota

Zak: ehh... las princesas no dicen esas cosas.

Cloe: pues yo lo digo si quiero.

Zak: mmm... ahora vas de dura eh, princesa.

Cloe: ten cuidado Zak.

Zak: ¿por qué? ¿Qué me harás?

Cloe: digamos k tu sofocón de estos últimos días no es nada comparado con el que sufrirás los días siguientes

Zak: sabes, lo estoy deseando. luego no te quejes de que han pasado cosas.

Cloe: sabes los verdaderos caballeros no se lo hacen a la chica a lo loco. de hecho no hacen lo que me estás haciendo a mi

Zak: que yo sepa esto es tu culpa... Tu empezaste esto...

Cloe: No es solo mi culpa si no te calentaras con esa facilidad...

Zak: Creo k entre nosotros hay mucha tensión

Cloe: (sarcástica) no me digas...

Zak: Que tal si lo hacemos solo una vez para liberar tensiones...

Cloe: ¿me estas pidiendo que lo hagamos?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: si hombre...

Zak: Venga de los dos eres quien más lo desea...

Cloe: -me acerque a él casi dándole un beso- vamos Zak no mientas.

Zak: oye no lo vamos a dejar así.

Cloe: ves si eres tú el que más lo deseas.

Zak: Yo lo digo para liberar tensiones... Yo no me siento atraído hacia ti de ninguna manera

Cloe: ni yo, pero...

Zak: eres de las típicas que se guardan para el chico del que están enamoradas.

Cloe: pues aunque no lo parezca... sí. No me gustaría tener que arrepentirme de algo que...

Zak: Yo tampoco quiero arrepentirme...

Cloe: oh dios que mierdas acaba de pasar. ¿Porque tenías que hacerlo?

Zak: Si yo no he hecho nada esta vez -o eso creo, muy bien Zak le dices por una vez lo que realmente piensas y la cagas completamente-

Cloe: que la hemos cagado los dos y encima nos han visto. y ahora encima pretendías...

Zak: Ahora va enserio tanta tensión nos matara a los dos tarde o temprano o estallara toda de una vez

Cloe: y que podemos hacer

Zak: Sobrellevarla... Supongo... Es que no lo sé soy nuevo en esto.

Cloe: yo tampoco soy experta en esto. Acabo de salir del nido como quien dice. Supongo que... cada uno se ha pasado con el otro a su manera aunque a veces creo que en realidad ninguno de los dos hemos hecho nada. Lo que no quiero es que esto que ha pasado esta noche nos pase factura. Supongo que hemos venido a luchar y no a liarnos con el primero o la primera que pasa.

Zak: Tienes razón... Y lo siento no debí comportarme así...

Cloe: olvídalo... y... otra cosa... si quieres puedes quedarte pero quítate de encima.

Zak: eh... si... perdona.

Cloe: yo digo no se...

Zak: no me había dado cuenta.

Cloe: ¿seguro?

Zak: sí.

Cloe: ya, seguro.

Zak: oye no empecemos.

Cloe: está bien.

Zak: en serio como nos hemos pasado tanto.

Cloe: nos dejamos llevar…-aunque no sé si por instinto o por el corazón-

Zak: los instintos son demasiado malos compañeros de viaje.

Cloe: es cierto.

Zak: ¿crees que kiet y fenzy se acordaran?

Cloe: fenzy es capaz.

Zak: creo que vamos a pasar una mala semana.

Cloe: oh no, eso seguro. Una cosa… te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado.

Zak: si te soy sincero… no me arrepiento de nada… ¿y tú?

Cloe: sinceramente yo tampoco. A veces pienso que no somos conscientes cuando empezamos a picarnos entre nosotros de lo que decimos seguramente y a veces pasan cosas pero creo que no te puedes arrepentir. Simplemente ha pasado y ya está.

Zak: yo creo que ya es tarde y si no… no va a haber quién nos levante mañana. Así que será mejor que me vaya.

Cloe: mmm… bueno no tienes por qué irte si no quieres. Está claro que no vamos a hacer nada. Lo hemos hablado antes.

Zak: vale entonces me quedo. Buenas noches.

Cloe: buenas… noches. Me daba palo que salieras solo…

Zak: tu tranquila, no me importa. Duerme tranquila. No voy a salir de aquí.

Cloe: genial.

Zak: en serio perdóname. No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado, te lo he dicho pero no quería hacerte daño.

Cloe: pensemos que no ha pasado nada.

Zak: estoy de acuerdo… que duermas bien.

Cloe: gracias… igualmente.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

El destino así lo hizo: capitulo 8

Flashback noche anterior.

Zak:-estaba en la tienda de Cloe, con ella. La chica dormía placenteramente sin que le importara que yo estara aqui. Aunque después de lo que paso entre nosotros en el lago... ahora era yo el que no paraba de darle vueltas y no podía dormir. Solo podia observarla y negarme a mi mismo lo que habia pasado. ¿porqué lo hice? Cloe no se merecia esto. Es verdad que en realidad ella es así, tienes razones de mujer para hacerlo y lo utiliza. Pero yo soy el típico tonto que se dejó llevar por un impulso. Aunque ya le dije que no me arrepentía pero no habia sido efectivamente demasiado caballero. Note que mis lágrimas se me salían de los ojos. Agarre una que hasta desperté a la pobre chica-

Cloe: Zak, ¿que pasa?

Zak: nada.

Cloe: no, nada no. Estas llorando.

Zak: de verdad tu duermete.

Cloe: Zak, va no digas tonterias.

Zak: no es nada.

Cloe: Zak, dejame ayudarte.

Zak: no debería haber pasado.

Cloe: el que.

Zak: lo de antes.

Cloe: pero Zak no hemos dicho que no íbamos a pensar en eso.

Zak: si.

Cloe: pues ya esta. Tu túmbate y cierra los ojos.- le puse la mano en la frente- no tienes fiebre.

Zak: de verdad es que...

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: cierra lo ojos. Piensa en algo que te haga feliz. Algo o alguien que te impulse a seguir hacia delante. O piensa en tu reino. Seguro que tienes a una preciosa chica esperándote o cuando llegues seguro que la encontrarás.

Zak: lo dudo.

Cloe: va no digas eso.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: mira, tienes que confiar en ti mismo. Y dejar a un lado que hemos hecho cosas. Que tampoco nos vamos a engañar han pasado pero ya está. No hay que pensar en eso.

Zak: sabes tenias razón. Mis formas no fueron las adecuadas.

Cloe: da igual.

Zak: pero...

Cloe: Zak hazme caso. Cierra los ojos. Estoy aquí a tu lado para lo que quieras pero que no me entere que lloras más.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: -sin pensarlo la abracé- perdona.

Cloe: no. Tranquilo. No tengas problema en hacerlo.

Zak: de verdad, que aguante tienes.

Cloe: es lo que hay. Y venga que mañana no nos levantamos.

Zak: tienes razón.

Cloe: relajate, sueña con los angelitos. -le di un beso en la mejilla. Le tocaba el pelo hasta que oi los latidos de su corazón acompasados con su respiración. Me volvi a dormir, esta vez más cerca de él-

A la mañana siguiente...

Tampo: ¿donde están Zak y Cloe.

Fenzy: ni idea.

Kiet: igual están en el lago aun

Fenzy: a saber que estarían haciendo esta noche.

Kiet: de todo menos dormir.

Tampo: no notasteis nada raro.

Fenzy: no.

Zak: ¿que hora es?

Cloe: no lo se. Al final has dormido bien.

Zak: si. Si no fuera por tus consejos...

Cloe: quería que durmieras bien.

Zak: ya y lo conseguiste.

Cloe: tranquilo no es nada.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: yo creo que es tarde.

Zak: pues por eso.

Kiet: apuestate lo que quieras a que han dormido juntos.

Fenzy: si seguro.

Tampo: porque iban a dormir juntos.

Kiet: pues no lo se.

Cloe: mierda ellos no están.

Zak: llegamos tarde.

Cloe: la que nos espera.

Zak: seguro que nos oyeron o me vio alguien entrar.

Cloe: y luego querías hacermelo, jajaja.

Zak: que va.

Cloe: vaya que no.

Zak: tonterias.

Cloe: veo que lo has olvidado. Asi me gusta.

Zak: pues tu bien que te acuerdas.

Fenzy: tio donde puñetas están.

Zak: estamos aquí.

Cloe: sentimos el retraso.

Tampo: que os ha pasado.

Zak: nada, que nos quedamos dormidos.

Cloe: si... y como nadie nos ha llamado.

Zak:-si hubiera sido peor que nos hubieran llamado- ya.

Cloe: bueno empezamos, ¿no?

Tampo: si, claro. Me importa poco vuestra vida personal. Solo que ya que me habéis desobedecido... lo arreglareis todo.

Cloe: esta bien.

Zak: yo no soy la chacha de nadie.

Tampo: ¿discutes mis ordenes, Zak?

Zak: no.

Fenzy: venga Zak... a currar.

Cloe: y que tenemos que hacer.

Tampo: poner la mesa y dejar todo recogido. También podeis ir a buscar frutos y demás.

Cloe: genial...

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: si.

Zak: ¿ porqué nos hacen esto?

Cloe: porque hemos llegado tarde.

Zak: tampoco es para tanto.

Cloe: ¿prefieres no se... que nos hubieran visto o que nos hubieran oido hacer algo... que me querías hacer por cierto.

Zak: todo el dia vas a estar así. Cloe: si.

Zak: osea que me vas a guardar rencor por haberte hecho... cosas aunque en teoría tampoco te he hecho demasiado.

Cloe: vamos, ponerte encima... y bueno...

Zak: princesa, mira que eres rencorosa. A ver si...

Cloe: que me vas a hacer.

Zak: nada.

Cloe: jajaja ya claro que si.

Zak: ya. Sería peor haberlo hecho.

Cloe: ohh... pues ayer no estabas tan seguro de eso.

Zak: pero es que tu gritos habrían despertado a todo el mundo.

Cloe: lo que tu digas.

Zak: es verdad. Soy un hombre que trata muy bien a las princesas.

Cloe: ya...

Zak: si. ¿es que no te gustó como te trate?

Cloe: no. No fuiste demasiado caballero. Además guapito tu mismo lo has dicho.

Zak: ya. Es verdad pero independientemente de eso... lo demás.

Cloe: me lo quisiste hacer y encima después te metes conmigo.

Zak: en serio me dejaste a medias y eso... no se hace.

Cloe: ¿a medias?

Zak: si.

Cloe: eso es que tu... cosita estaba inquieta.

Zak: ehh... princesita cuidado con lo que dices.

Cloe: no te calientes.

Zak: no te calientes tu.

Cloe: si claro.

Zak: vamos, si estas demasiado nerviosa.

Cloe: eso estarás tu.

Zak: si no quieres arrepentirte de nada es mejor que te relajes.

Cloe: estoy demasiado relajada.

Zak: ya, si. Tu misma sabes que ahora mismo me lo harías aquí mismo.

Cloe: tienes unos modales...

Zak: como son esos modales, princesa.

Cloe: demasiado grosero.

Zak: yo no diria eso.

Cloe: Zak, corazón, no es por nada pero tenemos que...

Zak: si. Es verdad.

Cloe: vamos anda.

Zak: y que tenemos que hacer.

Cloe: poner la mesa.

Zak: teniamos que...

Cloe: ah eso también. Mmm... que te parece... eso de ahi... no es lo que a veces come tampo.

Zak: si. Pero como llegamos hasta ahí.

Cloe: saltando.

Zak: estas loca.

Cloe: es la única manera.

Zak: esta bien.-salte pero no lo consegui-

Cloe: voy.-salte y le di a una de esas peras o algo así con la cabeza- bien.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: ves como si.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: si no te lo dice una mujer...

Zak: claro.

Cloe: hombre tu...

Zak: y tu lo sabes todo.

Cloe: si.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: es que tu sabias hacerlo sin que yo te dijera nada.

Zak: si.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: -le robe un beso a cloe que le pillo desprevenida-

Cloe: se esta rifando un guantazo y tu eres el primero en la lista para recibirlo.

Zak: princesa, ¿por qué haces demasiado la dura?

Cloe: yo no me hago la dura.

Zak: te acabo de dar un beso y casi me pegas.

Cloe: nadie te ha pedido que me lo des.

Zak: pues lo estabas deseando.

Cloe: ni lo sueñes.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: escucha tu como lo ves.

Zak: bien.

Tampo: bien chicos, buen trabajo.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: lo hemos intentado.

Zak: lo hemos hecho tranquila.

Cloe: bueno.

Tampo: tranquila, esta bien.

Zak: si es que se preocupa demasiado.

Cloe: y hoy que vamos a hacer.

Tampo: pues haremos un combate.

Zak: contra...

Tampo: contra mi.

Zak: ah genial.

Cloe: tendremos que ir probando a ver si encontramos nuestros poderes.

Zak: es verdad.

Fenzy: asi sin mas no podremos luchar.

Tampo: no os preocupéis.

Zak: cuando empezaremos.

Cloe: eso digo yo.

Tampo: primero habra un torneo menor para que aprendais a usar y controlar los poderes que de momento tendreis que adquirir para pasar a la siguiente prueba.

Kiet: genial.

Cloe: madre mía.

Fenzy: tranquila que ganaremos.

Zak: pero ese torneo...

Tampo: no es que sea un torneo pero mas o menos, eso es cosa más bien mia. Traigo antiguos alumnos mios a luchar con vosotros. Eso os servirá para ser más fuertes.

Cloe: vaya genial.

Zak: si.

Tampo: eso si... quiero que al menos dos de vosotros encontréis vuestro poder. Empezando por Zak y Cloe. Llegais tarde doble trabajo.

Zak: si nos lo merecemos.

Cloe: ya. Pero bueno algo que adelantamos.

Zak: y cuales son.

Tampo: ya os lo dije. Pero os lo repito. La visión yao-sen Cloe y tu el disparo zet-sen.

Zak: mola.-terminamos de comer y Tampo se levanto de la mesa-

Tampo: os quiero aquí al atardecer.

Cloe: tranquilo no le fallaremos.

Zak: es verdad.

Tampo: mas os vale.

Fenzy: oye y ahora ser sinceros porque habéis llegado tarde.

Zak: nos quedamos dormidos.

Kiet: juntos verdad.

Zak: ni hablar.

Cloe: te crees que yo iba a dormir con el. Vamos ni lo sueñes.

Fenzy: no paso nada más después de lo del lago.

Cloe: que yo sepa no.

Zak: seamos realistas. Si hubiera pasado algo, los gritos de Cloe se oirian en el otro extremo del universo.

Cloe: como te atreves.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: y tu que sabes.

Kiet: tio si no has dormido con ella como puedes saber eso.

Zak: pues...

Cloe: no ves que se lo inventa.

Fenzy: bueno, no sé...

Cloe: cada uno es libre de creer lo que quiera. Y que conste que yo no grito tan fuerte.

Zak: jajaja, ¿has tenido novio alguna vez?

Cloe: mmm... si.

Zak: dame su número que le llamo y salimos de dudas de si gritas o no cuando...

Cloe: primero no se como vas a llamar si no tenemos nada para llamar y segundo mentí, nunca tuve novio. Has picado el anzuelo.

Fenzy: te has cubierto de gloria.

Zak: dejadme en paz.

Cloe: eso dejadle. Me voy a pensar como saco mi poder. -estaba pensando en como sacar mi poder. Dormi mejor que nadie. La hora habia llegado-

Tampo: veo que ahora no os habéis quedado dormidos.

Cloe: ehh... no. No soy la que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.

Zak: ¿y con el mismo hombre?

Cloe: eso ya...

Fenzy: hombre...

Kiet: porque no.

Zak: si te gusta...

Cloe: el problema es cuando no.

Fenzy: pero no creo que tu...

Cloe: no. Tranquila.

Zak: eso está bien.

Cloe: también es verdad que tiene que hacer algo muy gordo para no querer que se me acerque.

Zak: ya...

Cloe: es verdad.

Fenzy: se liberal como yo.

Kiet: tu también te enamoraras.

Fenzy: si ella no esta enamorada.

Cloe: es verdad. No deis las cosas por hechas.

Zak: las malas costumbres.

Cloe: sera eso.

Tampo: vamos empecemos.

Cloe: tenemos que sacar nuestro poder.

Zak: cierto.

Cloe: buena suerte.

Zak: porque.

Cloe: porque tenemos una misión importante.

Zak: ah claro. Igualmente.

Fenzy: ay Zak que va a ser si no.

Zak: es que de ella no te puedes esperar nada bueno. Que no. Es broma Cloe. Al revés.

Cloe: ya.

Tampo: muy bien que el sendokai comience.

Cloe: chicos tengamos cuidado, es mayor.

Zak: ya. Pero si juega es porque puede.

Cloe: bueno basta de charlas.

Tampo: escucharla.

Cloe: la tengo. -tenia el do pero el maestro me lo quito- eh pero como...

Zak: tu sigue.

Cloe: vaya ahora...

Fenzy: mia.-me la ha vuelto a quitar.

Cloe: vamos Cloe usa la imaginación. ¡vision yao-sen! Pude predecir sus movimientos y hacerme con el do. Corri como quien no quiere la cosa y chute y marque- si.

Zak: ey. Lo has hecho.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: vamos tortolitos no hay tiempo para charlas.

Cloe: oye que nosotros no...

Zak: mira para delante.

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: ves lo que pasa.

Kiet: va. No os digais cada vez algo porque si no...

Zak: vamos.

Fenzy: mia. Kiet esta es tuya.

Kiet: Zak, adelantate.

Cloe: pasamela. Yo se la doy a el cuando este a punto de chutar.

Kiet: vale.

Cloe: ahora. Zak, preparate para disparar. El disparo zet-sen. Lo tienes que sacar.

Zak: vale. Pasalo.

Cloe: alla va.

Zak: ey, espera, de donde has salido.

Tampo: ahh... yo también tengo mis armas.

Zak: que gracioso. -le drible y cuando estuve solo, marque un triángulo con las manos y lo posicione en el sen-rok. ¡disparo zet-sen!-estuve apunto de marcar pero Tampo lo paro-

Tampo: muy cerca.

Zak: porque.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: ¿y los demás no podemos sacar los poderes?

Tampo: les habia dicho a Cloe y a Zak.

Fenzy: pero si Zak no lo ha conseguido...

Tampo: otro dia.

Fenzy: no.

Zak: hazle caso.

Fenzy: vale.

Cloe: oye que perdemos.

Zak: vamos.

Fenzy: correria mas si...

Kiet: ya pero poco a poco.

Fenzy: bueno. Pero entonces las alas...

Tampo: eso te dejo.

Fenzy: genial.-desplegue las alas y me hice con el do- Zak, tuya ahora si. Después de que yo no puedo liberarlo, liberalo tu.

Zak: esta bien.

Cloe: esta bien, no, tienes que hacerlo.

Zak: ya lo se. Pasalo.

Cloe: tuya Zak.

Zak: ahora si.-me plante solo de nuevo contra el sen-rok y esta vez tenia que sacarlo- ¡disparo zet - sen!- Pulverice el sen-rok en un santiamén- eso es.

Tampo: muy bien. Buen combate. Próximamente Kiet y Fenzy os dire cuando os toca.

Kiet: y tu querías hoy.

Fenzy: pues claro. Si Zak no lo conseguia...

Zak: no tengas prisa.

Fenzy: menos mal que si no te mataba.

Zak: eh relax.

Cloe: por lo menos ya hemos descubierto nuestros poderes. Zak: si.

Cloe: vamos mejorando.

Fenzy: nunca había pensado que vivir fuera de casa fuera tan divertido.

Kiet: cierto.

Cloe: nos mimaban demasiado. Zak: somos los herederos.

Cloe: pero tampoco es para tanto.

Fenzy: pues yo te veo como una princesa demasiado tiquismiquis.

Cloe: ni de coña. Jajaja. Que va. Ya les dije a mis padres que me dejaran vivir.

Zak: ya me imagino.

Cloe: es verdad. No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer.

Zak: jajaja, se nota.

Cloe: ya.

Kiet: a ti tampoco te gusta.

Cloe: a este que va.

Fenzy: sobre todo que cierta chica te lo diga.

Zak: que chica.

Kiet: quien va a ser.

Zak: ella.

Cloe: bueno todo principe...

Zak: claro. Si me dicen lo que tengo que hacer... que soy yo.

Cloe: supongo.

Fenzy: eso esta claro. Pero depende quien es quien te lo diga.

Zak: ya claro.

Fenzy: tu mismo te cabreaste y dijiste que...

Zak: da igual.

Cloe: que dijiste de mi.

Zak: nada.

Cloe: vamos dime.

Zak: que no.

Cloe: que has dicho de mi.

Zak: nada ya te lo he dicho.

Cloe: y crees que me lo creo.

Zak: si no dije nada.

Cloe: vamos dimelo.

Zak: no.

Cloe: si.

Zak: y si no que me haces.

Cloe: no te voy a hacer nada. No te voy a comer ni me voy a enfadar jajaja.

Zak: si no hay nada.

Cloe: ok, ok como no me vas a decir nada... me voy.

Zak: eso vete.

Cloe: que quieres.

Zak: no se...

Cloe: oye eh... se que han pasado cosas pero tampoco es para que estemos asi todo el rato.

Zak: es que que pasa.

Cloe: a ver lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ha pasado pero ya está, no...

Zak: creo que no te he hecho nada.

Cloe: si no es eso.

Zak: y entonces que es.

Cloe: que no nos hagamos daño.

Zak: ahh... esta bien.

Cloe: es que esto no esta bien.

Zak: vale, vale.

Cloe: lo siento.

Zak: si estas en tu derecho.

Cloe: es que esto no me gusta.

Zak: tranquila. A partir de ahora somos dos personas normales que son amigos y compañeros.

Cloe: genial. De todas maneras gracias.

Zak: a ti.-ella tenia razón. ¿que hago? La cojo como si fuera mi novia, le robaba besos cuando queria y en realidad ella no estaba comoda. Soy... estupido. Bueno mas que eso. Tonto de remate. Cuando me portaba bien con ella, todo era perfecto, hasta que ve venía a la mente lo que paso y que no nos arrepentimos, hasta que pasa lo que pasa y hasta que ella no ha explotado no me doy cuenta de que lo he hecho mal. Sea lo que fuera tenia que pensar como ser de otra manera. De no cagarla cada vez que empezabamos a meternos el uno con el otro. Ella no se merecia esto. ¿y si yo estaba confundiendo las cosas?-

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

El destino lo hizo así 9.

Zak:-definitivamente estaba confundiendo las cosas. Seguro. No quería ver a Cloe sufrir. Pero sentía que yo era el que le hacía pasar mal. Tenía que comportarme como un auténtico compañero y amigo. Sabe que siempre tendrá mi apoyo. Para lo que quiera. Para lo bueno y para lo malo-

Kiet: Zak, que carita traes.

Zak: que va.

Kiet: ya si seguro. ¿Ha pasado algo con Cloe?

Zak: con Cloe... nada.

Kiet: pero paso algo verdad.

Zak: no.

Kiet: no sé yo que decirte. Oye que me lo puedes contar.

Zak: no pasó nada.

Kiet: claro, si seguro.

Cloe: ¿de que habláis chicos?

Zak: de nada.

Cloe: hombres...

Fenzy: ya te digo. Nunca sabes lo que piensan.

Kiet: y vosotras tampoco.

Fenzy: estamos destinados a entendernos.

Cloe: que remedio.

Zak: bueno chicos... ¿qué hacemos hoy?

Cloe: Tampo nos dio el dia libre.

Zak: podemos... explorar la zona o hacer algo así.

Kiet: mmm... dia libre… Buah me quedaría tan a gusto en la cama.

Cloe: jajaja.

Zak: te quedarías en la cama si pudieras.

Kiet: como poder...

Fenzy: nadie te lo impide.

Zak: no se...

Cloe: que podemos hacer.

Zak: no se... disfrutar del paisaje.

Cloe: jajaja ya bueno.

Zak: ¿qué prefieres dormir?

Cloe: no.

Zak: ah una cosa...

Cloe: ¿qué dime?

Zak: sé que el otro día no lo hice bien pero...

Cloe: vamos habla.

Zak: que el otro día en el lago...

Cloe: ¿y qué importa eso?

Zak: no, me refiero a que...

Cloe: muchacho... si intentas hablar así con una chica... no creo que consigas nada.

Zak: vale. Dejalo.

Cloe: que quieres.

Zak: portarme bien contigo.

Cloe: pero si...

Zak: tu déjame a mí.

Cloe: vale. Tranquilo. Pero no yo no tengo nada en contra tuya.

Zak: ya pero, princesa, yo...

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: no te preocupes tu princesa.

Cloe: está bien.

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: ok.

Zak: de verdad.

Cloe: que sí.

Fenzy: no me la atosigues.

Cloe: vamos dejalo, jajaja.

Fenzy: vamos. A donde sea. A perdernos donde sea.

Cloe: sí. Quiero perderme por ahi. No saber dónde estoy.

Zak: imagino a Cloe borracha y ahora mismo no sé quién es la Cloe cuerda y la ebria.

Kiet: jajaja. Que mala persona. Zak: que va.

Cloe: uh si, jajaja. Hoy estoy de buen humor. Voy a hacer la borracha-me tiré en una pradera próxima-

Zak: que te pasa.

Cloe: nada. No he bebido.

Zak: pues lo parece.

Cloe: déjame. Estoy feliz, no lo ves.

Kiet: si Cloe estuviera borracha... te la tirarías.

Zak: no.

Kiet: bien dicho.

Zak: y para que lo preguntas.

Kiet: por si acaso.

Zak: solo esta fingiendo.

Kiet: ya. Y ahora mismo que piensas de ella.

Zak: no se... que es una chica estupenda. Que siempre puedes confiar en ella por lo menos me lo ha demostrado.

Lon: hay que atacar a los principitos.

Esbirro 1: como.

Lon: con algo.

Zak: Cloe, vamos.

Cloe: que aguafiestas.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: pero que pasa.

Zak: habla bien de una puñetera vez.

Cloe: usted perdone llamita.

Zak: nos olvidamos de las cosas demasiado rápido ¿no?

Cloe: déjame en paz.

Zak: ¿que ha sido eso?

Cloe: el que.

Zak: he oído algo.

Kiet: si yo también.

Lon: ahora es el momento.

Cloe: me estáis asustando. -de repente empezaron a salir unos bichos alados- corred.

Zak: te olvidas de un detalle. Estamos acorralados.

Cloe: mierda. No me digas.

Zak: te lo digo.

Fenzy: y ahora que hacemos.

Kiet: alguna idea.

Zak: no.

Fenzy: así vamos mal.

Cloe: Zak, no eras arquero.

Zak: eso intento.-prendí fuego a una de las flechas y la lance pero solo rebotó- que no funciona.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen!-eso es. Pude alcanzar un do que había cerca y lo chute. Lo dejé atontado. Trepe por él y en la caja de cambios de aquel monstruo robotizado proyecte mi poder sobre el agua para colapsar el sistema-chicos rápido va a explotar.

Fenzy: corred.

Esbirro 1: retirada.

Lon: ¿pero que hacéis?

Esbirro 1: quieres que nos electrocuten.

Lon: no.

Esbirro 2: tomaremos la misión más adelante.

Lon: está bien.

Zak:-la explosión fue muy fuerte. Parece que iba a alcanzar a cloe pero al final la cogi del brazo y logramos huir pero la onda expansiva nos hizo volar varios kilómetros-

Fenzy: que ha sido eso.

Kiet: no se... no recuerdo nada.

Zak: ¿estáis bien?

Kiet: si tio.

Fenzy: ¿y Cloe?

Zak: aquí.

Cloe: ¿dónde estoy?

Zak: aquí tranquila. No ha pasado nada.

Cloe: solo recuerdo que me cogiste de la mano y la explosión.

Zak: volamos varios kilómetros. Pero no estamos heridos.

Cloe: genial. Espera. Sí que estás herido.-tenía un corte grande en el brazo-

Zak: no es nada.

Cloe: ahora mismo vámonos. Eso hay que limpiarlo.

Zak: no te preocupes.

Cloe: Zak, déjame ayudarte.

Zak: está bien.

Cloe: vamos.-estire a Zak para que se levantara-

Zak: no tienes que ayudarme si no quieres.

Cloe: sí que quiero. Supongo que eres mi amigo.

Zak: si, ¿no?

Cloe: sí. Digo yo. No sé. Y aunque no lo fueras necesitas que te ayuden.

Zak: estoy de acuerdo. -de su dedo salió de un chorro de agua con el que me limpio la herida- dios como duele.

Cloe: no te quejes tanto.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: pero a que alivia.

Zak: mucho princesa.

Cloe: espera te voy a poner esto.

Zak: algo raro supongo. -con su propio dedo me puso una especie de película de hielo- y ya está.

Cloe: sí. Mañana es posible que no tengas nada o al menos que la tengas cerrada.

Zak: genial. Gracias.

Cloe: no me las des.

Fenzy: tía tú lo haces todo en un santiamén.

Cloe: aprendí de mi familia hace tiempo.

Kiet: pero es que se dedican a esto.

Cloe: no pero... alguien en la aldea nos enseña a hacer estas cosas.

Zak: por lo menos estamos bien.

Cloe: sí.

Tampo: que os ha pasado.

Zak: alguien nos atacó.

Cloe: pero estamos bien.

Tampo: me alegro.

Fenzy: eran como unos robots gigantes.

Kiet: si no hubiera sido por Cloe.

Fenzy: es verdad.

Zak: a mí me hubieran tenido que amputar el brazo.

Cloe: que va.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: no pero sí que es verdad que a veces te tienes que dejar ayudar.

Zak: tienes razón.

Tampo: al menos veo que pronto estáis confiando más en vosotros como compañeros.

Zak: la verdad es que sí.

Cloe: pues… sí.

Tampo: mañana, Fenzy y Kiet preparaos. Tenéis que encontrar vuestros poderes.

Kiet: genial.

Fenzy: vamos. Ya era hora.

Tampo: así que descansad que os hace falta.

Kiet: pues si desde luego que hace demasiada falta.

Tampo: adiós sen-kuns.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

El destino así lo hizo: cap. 10

Cloe: ¿y como va a montar el un torneo?

Zak: yo creo que se ha liado.

Cloe: puede ser. Que te iba a decir... como va el brazo.

Zak: bien. Gracias.

Cloe: lo veo bastante bien.

Zak: y como es que...

Cloe: somos el reino del agua. Tu mismo sabes que agua tiene poderes curativos.

Zak: ya pero pensaba que solo era en las termas.

Cloe: no. Cada tipo de agua tiene lo suyo.

Zak: genial. Bueno al menos si tu lo conoces...

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: se ha liado.

Zak: ya eso pensamos todos.

Cloe: hoy os toca a vosotros.

Fenzy: por fin.

Kiet: estoy deseando que llegue el combate para ello.

Cloe: jajaja. Tranqui que no es fácil.

Fenzy: ya.

Cloe: tienes que concentrarte en tu objetivo y cuando lo veas claro...

Zak: cierto.

Fenzy: guay. ¿que poder dijo que era?

Cloe: la estela... no se que.

Zak: o algo así.

Kiet: solo se que acaba en sen.

Zak: jajaja eso si.

Fenzy: ya ves.

Tampo: Fenzy, la estela tai sen.

Kiet: ¿y yo?

Tampo: hoy solo Fenzy. Mejor tu otro dia.

Kiet: ah ok.

Zak: tranquilo si no hay prisa.

Kiet: no como ellos los descubrieron juntos...

Tampo: estaban castigados.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: aunque seamos sinceros... tampoco es que fuera un castigo.

Zak: ya eso sí.

Cloe: bueno...

Zak: tampoco vamos a discutir por lo que fue aquello.

Cloe: mejor.

Kiet: pues nada a esperar.

Cloe: oye tranquilo hay tiempo.

Zak: vamos.

Fenzy: una cosa... y lo del torneo.

Tampo: es un torneo clasificatorio. Para llegar al gran torneo teneis por delante una fase de clasificación.

Cloe: ahh... genial.

Zak: y eso como es posible.

Tampo: este planeta está dividido en diferentes grupos. Son 5 equipos por grupo en los cuales solo el primero se clasifica directamente. El segundo va a la repesca. Esta fase demuestra que hay equipos muy poderosos para ganar a los zorn pero solo vosotros sois los mas indicados.

Cloe: vaya.

Tampo: en el torneo descubriréis nuevos poderes.

Kiet: ¿más?

Tampo: si. Pero antes... teneis que descubrir estos primeros.

Kiet: ves si no hay tiempo.

Cloe: si el dice que si es porque si lo hay.

Tampo: bien Cloe. Veo que sabes lo que hay. Estais mal acostumbrados. Tienes que confiar más en mi.

Kiet: perdón.

Fenzy: tranquilo.

Zak: hay tiempo. Esta todo medido.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Kiet: me estoy estresando.

Cloe: relajate.

Zak: se que esto es raro pero...

Fenzy: tenemos que mantener la calma.

Kiet: si lo se.

Tampo: tienes tiempo para relajarte y respirar hondo.

Kiet: pues si.

Fenzy: es lo que hay.

Kiet: si lo que pasa es que dijo que...

Fenzy: dijo próximamente.

Kiet: pues como sea.

Zak: sabes que te apoyamos. Además nadie te ha dicho que no puedas sacar tu poder. Si no que el elige dentro de su planificación.

Cloe: si. Si no nos quisiera... no estaríamos aquí.

Zak: es verdad.

Fenzy: ya ves. No se que seria de nosotros.

Kiet: hemos tenido una suerte...

Cloe: la verdad es que si.

Zak: si.

Fenzy: tenia ganas de salir de casa.

Cloe: y yo. Me he ido justo a tiempo.

Zak: ¿por?

Cloe: porque es demasiado pronto para hablar de compromiso.

Zak: tu eres demasiado liberal.

Cloe: exacto. No es que no quiera estar con alguien, claro que me gustaría pero tengo 16 años. Quiero ser feliz de momento.

Zak: pero si eso da felicidad.

Cloe: si no te digo que no.

Zak: ah... princesita ya lo entiendo.

Cloe: ya te lo contente.

Zak: lo se.

Cloe: por eso.

Kiet: el que.

Cloe: supongo que te gusta estar con alguien que tu elijas no quien quieran tus padres. A mi no me importa la fama ni el dinero.

Zak: bien dicho. Sabes yo también quiero lo mismo.

Cloe: supongo que todos lo queremos.

Fenzy: ahi mi madre...

Cloe: ¿te dejara elegir?

Fenzy: claro. Ella elige al que quiere. Pero creo que solo de verdad quiso a mi padre.

Zak: que te pasó.

Fenzy: murió.

Cloe: vaya lo siento.

Fenzy: no pasa nada.

Zak: lo siento.

Kiet: lo mismo digo.

Fenzy: gracias.

Cloe: haces esto por ellos.

Fenzy: claro.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: se sentirá orgulloso de ti.

Fenzy: espero que alla donde este...

Cloe: seguro.

Zak: claro.

Kiet: quieres que el torneo sea una manera de honrar su memoria.

Fenzy: eso es. De nosotros depende todo.

Cloe: parece un torneo cualquiera pero creo que no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Zak: hasta que no entremos en situación...

Cloe: ya y eso es lo que me da miedo.

Kiet: no tienes que tener miedo.

Cloe: ya pero enseguida pienso que ganamos y también que perdemos.

Zak: tu también necesitas relajarte. -a parte de que peguen un buen polvazo-

Cloe: no te preocupes. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: porque no estoy bien.

Zak: si no yo he dicho nada.

Cloe: pero lo insinúas.

Zak: tu juega con fuego guapa. Cloe: principito, ¿lo dices por ti?

Zak: ten cuidado no te evapores.

Cloe: ¿crees que te tengo miedo?

Zak: deberías.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: tu sigue jugando.

Cloe: ¿y si no que?

Zak: nada. No te voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

Cloe: vaya que... ¿caballero?

Zak: pues claro princesa.

Cloe: ya si, claro. No te lo crees ni tu.

Zak: ¿necesitas que te hechen un polvo?

Cloe: idiota... Pues claro que no.

Zak: yo creo que si.

Cloe: tu tocame o hazme algo y del mamporro que te meto te vas directo a tu reino.

Zak: deja de ponerte tan roja.

Cloe: ...-levante la mano pero el la cogio- suelta.

Zak: pero no me pegues.

Cloe: sueltame.

Zak: vale, vale ya lo dejo.

Cloe: en fin...

Zak: lo siento.

Cloe: déjalo.

Zak: no quiero cagarla contigo.

Cloe: olvidalo.

Zak: pero...

Cloe: que cabezota eres... déjalo. No te quemes.

Zak: ya estoy quemado.

Cloe: vaya jajaja, es verdad. ¿que me ves?

Zak: que, que te veo de que.

Cloe: no parece que quieras algo conmigo.

Zak: no... que va. No pienses mal.

Cloe: pero si pasan estas cosas...

Zak: no se...

Cloe: bueno da igual.

Zak: si mejor.

Cloe: supongo que esto es como el que lleva varias copas de más y... lo malo es que no estamos borrachos.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Cloe: bueno, es la hora del combate.

Zak: perdoname de nuevo.

Cloe: da igual. Ni te rayes.

Fenzy: vamos.

Cloe: tu concentrate.

Zak: con quien vamos a luchar.

Tampo: contra... bueno de hecho ella ha sido quien lo ha propuesto. Quiero que conozcáis a lula.

Cloe: y eso que es.

Tampo: un lul. Son guerreros sendokai también. Pero no esta sola.

Zak: ahh.-lula trajo consigo a otros tres luls. Uno de ellos parecia despistado-

Kiet: tio Kiet se parece a ti.

Cloe: jajaja.

Kiet: no jorobes.

Fenzy: jajaja. Es verdad.

Lula: miii.

Zak: que graciosa no.

Lula: miii.

Zak: ¡au! Oye no me muerdas.

Cloe: jajaja. Le has caído bien.

Zak: lo diria que más bien al contrario.

Cloe: eres demasiado duro contigo mismo.

Tampo: que el sendokai comience.

Cloe: vamos. Zak esta es para ti.

Zak: pasa.

Fenzy: Zak estoy aquí. ¡oh no! Lula silvo y los luls se convirtieron en bolas fácilmente confundibles con el do.- pero que.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen!-pude ver donde estaba el do.-Zak, salta.

Zak: a sus ordenes.

Cloe: acabo de localizarlo. Tuyo.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Tampo: kai.

Zak: bien.

Fenzy: estupenda jugada.

Cloe: otra vez no. Aunque ya lo veo. Fenzy espera ahi atrás ahora es el momento de usar la estela tai-sen.

Zak: mal asunto.

Tampo: kai.

Lula: mi-mi-mi, mi-mi-mi.

Kiet: basta de bailar.

Zak: bien dicho.

Kiet: Fenzy, ahora.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai sen! Si, jajaja. Zak, tuya.

Zak: Cloe, vamos.

Cloe: Fenzy, este kai es tuyo.

Fenzy: kai. Chuparos esa bichos bola.

Zak: ahora quien baila.

Lula: miii.

Cloe: tranquilos. Que aun queda.

Fenzy: espere a que el lul tonto se acercara a mi y le robe el do. ¡estela tai sen! Kiet chuta.

Kiet: maldito bicho.-me la había parado el lul rosa. Tenia la sensación de que coqueteaba conmigo- oye... que soy no se si demasiado joven o demasiado mayor para ti princesa- adiós. Fenzy, va.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe.

Cloe: -chute y marque el kai definitivo-

Zak: muy bien.

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: a ti. Pero no me las des.

Cloe: mira que eres tonto.

Zak: jajaja, que va.

Cloe: demasiado.

Tampo: bien chicos. Bien Fenzy. Solo quedas tu Kiet.

Kiet: si.

Zak: tranquilo que pronto lo conseguirás.

Cloe: es verdad.

Kiet: gracias chicos.-los abracé fuerte a todos-

Cloe: -hicimos una barbacoa. Estábamos sentados en círculo, oyendo las dulces melodías que Tampo tocaba de su dimensión. Zak me miró y sus ojos desprendían humanidad por un momento. Se encendía demasiado rápido. Pero todo incendio se apaga. ¿y quién lo apaga? Pues quien va a ser la princesa del reino del agua, osea yo. También sufría sus ataques de locura en los que parecía que íbamos a terminar enrollándonos solo por sus malditos calentones. En fin, a pesar de todo eso... había buenos momentos en los que el era verdaderamente el y al menos no me echaba en cara nada. Supongo que los hombres... son así.-

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

El destino lo hizo así: cap. 11

Kiet: hoy es mi dia.

Zak: esperemos.

Cloe: pues claro. Porque no.

Fenzy: algun dia tendrá que...

Kiet: por eso.

Fenzy: supongo que hoy ya...

Kiet: es que si no... me cago en...

Cloe: tranquilo tio.

Zak: ella tiene razón.

Cloe: y tu no me hagas la pelota.

Zak: y tu tranquila princesa.

Cloe: tranquilo tu.

Zak: no te piques princesa.

Cloe: que guantazo te meto.

Zak: estas tardando.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: que ahora... no lo haces...

Cloe: porque tengo que hacerlo.

Zak: porque querias...

Cloe: oye que no te quiero hacer daño. Tantas veces te lo habre dicho...

Zak: ya.

Cloe: ay... es que eres muy tonto.-le di un beso en la mejilla-

Zak: Cloe no me calientes.

Cloe: pero si eso ya lo haces tu solito.

Zak: ya. Pero tu...

Fenzy: tranquilos. Ya se que necesitáis estar solos pero este no es momento.

Zak: me voy a callar.

Cloe: mejor.

Kiet: bueno vamos para allá.

Tampo: sen - kuns...

Cloe: maestro...

Tampo: Kiet hoy te toca.

Kiet: lo estoy deseando. ¿que poder es?

Tampo: el escudo coa-sen. Es un poder defensivo pero también puedes usarlo como plataforma para tus compañeros.

Kiet: mola.

Cloe: mucho.

Zak: si.

Fenzy: y contra quien esta vez.

Tampo: van a venir unos amigos. Ellos fueron guerreros en su día.

Cloe: genial.

Kiet: ¿todos los seres que hemos conocido son guerreros?

Tampo: si.

Zak: genial y quienes son.

Tampo: cuando lleguen lo sabréis.

Lalith: vaya veo que este sitio no ha cambiado mucho.

Tampo: no. La verdad es que no.

Kento: hace tiempo que no paramos por aquí.

Cloe: y ellos...

Tampo: mi antiguo equipo. El es mi hermano y ella es... mi novia.

Cloe: wow.

Zak: vaya y porque no seguis juntos.

Kento: si que lo estamos.

Lalith: cada uno esta en una parte del circuito. Aunque nosotros estaremos más como de apoyo. Nosotros estamos en los combates. Espero que llegueis al gran torneo.

Zak: ya yo también.

Kento: no es fácil pero confío en vosotros. Por lo que Tampo cuenta es que sois buenos.

Fenzy: puede contar con nosotros.

Zak: si. Haremos todo lo posible.

Tampo: genial asi me gusta.

Lalith: espero que todo vaya bien. Nos vemos en unas horas. Cloe: claro. -esa mujer me miraba de manera complice. Como si me viera reflejada en ella-

Fenzy: vaya nunca hubiera pensado que esa mujer fuera...

Cloe: no se... bueno...

Zak: si ellos están bien...

Cloe: claro.

Zak: además más personas que nos ayuden mejor.

Cloe: eso si.

Fenzy: esta estupendo.

Cloe: genial.

Kiet: ya ves. Además consejos como los de ellos...

Cloe: cierto.

Zak: seguro que son los mejores.

Lalith: al menos intentaremos que os sirvan de ayuda.

Cloe: seguramente. No tienes porque ser modesta.

Zak: hablo quien pudo.

Cloe: ya.

Lalith: da igual. No se pero tienes algo especial. Me recuerdas a mi de más joven.

Cloe: oh vaya.

Tampo: bueno luego nos vemos.

Kiet: claro.

Zak: wow para que le recuerdes a ella...

Cloe: no se...

Zak: hombre... quizás en ciertos comportamientos, acciones...

Cloe: supongo que sera eso.

Zak: que va a ser si no...

Fenzy: yo he flipado cuando ha dicho que era su novia.

Kiet: ya y yo.

Zak: y que más da. Hombre del otro fácilmente se intuia que era su hermano.

Cloe: no fastidies pues claro.

Zak: lo que no entiendo es como es posible que tengan tantos años.

Cloe: porque a lo mejor nuestra edad se multiplica por 100 o por 200.

Zak: quizás.

Fenzy: por eso parece tan irreal.

Kiet: es cierto.

Zak: chicos... luego nos vemos.

Cloe: vale.

Zak: tranquilo tio. Hoy te sale.

Kiet: gracias por los ánimos.

Cloe: tu también lo haces.

Zak: es cierto tio.

Kiet: gracias. -los abracé a todos-

Fenzy: tio... ya.

Cloe: me voy.

Zak: y yo.

Fenzy: ale... a cascarla.

Zak: jajaja. -Vi a Cloe a lo lejos. Era preciosa. Pero... ¿que puñetas estoy haciendo? Ella se merece más. Y es demasiado pronto. Pero no se soy un tio. Es la verdad no tiene nada que ver. Cloe es guapa y esta... excitantemente buena. La agarre de la cintura-

Cloe: Zak... que haces.

Zak: quería que sonrieras. Estabas demasiado seria.

Cloe: tranquilo. Estoy bien.

Zak: pero es que eres demasiado seria.

Cloe: Zak... estábamos en el entreno.

Zak: pero también...

Cloe: que.

Zak: eres demasiado reservada.

Cloe: cielo... aun no sabes nada de mi.

Zak: pero si que lo eres.

Cloe: me gusta ser profesional. No crees que tu deberias hacer lo mismo. Me voy. Luego nos vemos.

Kiet: ya es la hora. Estoy genial. Preparaos que ahi voy.

Fenzy: tio estas activo.

Zak: esta claro que quiere que sea su dia.

Fenzy: pues si.

Lalith: empecemos.

Tampo: Lula, el do.

Lula: miii.

Zak: vamos alla.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Tampo: que el sendokai comience.

Cloe: vamos chicos.

Zak: mia. Cloe.

Cloe: pero que. -la mujer invocó unos espectros-

Fenzy: y como...

Cloe: no se.

Tampo: kai.

Zak: no.

Fenzy: venga. Kiet, prueba.

Kiet: esta bien. ¡Escudo coa - sen! Eso es. Pare al wadaan.

Zak: muy bien tio.

Kiet: si.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: -chute y marque-

Tampo: kai.

Kiet: bien.

Kento: basta de charlas.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: Kiet, vamos a usar el escudo como plataforma.

Kiet: vamos. ¡escudo coa - sen! Arriba Fenzy.

Fenzy: Zak. Va.

Cloe: ¡vision yao-sen! vamos Zak.

Zak: vamos Kiet. Chuta.

Kiet: -chute y acabo el sendokai- si.

Tampo: kai. Fin del sendokai.

Lalith: se nota que estáis bien entrenados.

Zak: claro. Tenemos un maestro que lo vale.

Cloe: si. Cierto.

Kento: no lo alabeis tanto.

Lalith: son hermanos no los tengáis en cuenta.

Cloe: entonces ahora vais a estar por aquí.

Lalith: si.

Kiet: genial.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: genial mas apoyo.

Lalith: cualquier consejo...

Cloe: descuida.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

El destino lo hizo así: cap. 12

Cloe: bueno chicos, ya estamos casi apunto del torneo de nuestras vidas.

Zak: dirás... para poder clasificarnos.

Cloe: si claro pero aun así...

Zak: ya. Que hay que hacerlo bien.

Cloe: eso es.

Fenzy: ella sabe de lo que habla. Es la cabeza pensante del grupo.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Cloe: oye no me halaguéis demasiado. Que no es para tanto.

Kiet: pero si es verdad.

Cloe: que va. Pero sois muy amables.

Zak: solo decimos la verdad.

Cloe: ya claro sobre todo viniendo de ti.

Zak: yo no digo ninguna mentira.

Cloe: ya claro. Muy amable claro.

Zak: tu si que eres buena.

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: pues si tia. Hazle caso al rubio.

Kiet: el te entiende seguro mejor que nosotros.

Cloe: ya...

Zak: bueno... mañana empieza el torneo.

Cloe: si. Eso estaba diciendo.

Fenzy: jajaja. Que nos tendrá preparado hoy.

Tampo: hoy vamos a recibir la visita de los guerreros legendarios.

Zak: wow.

Cloe: que guay.

Zak: buen final de fiesta.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: es genial.

Kiet: si cierto. La verdad es que estoy emocionado.

Tampo: comparten con vosotros varios poderes.

Zak: pero si solo tenemos uno.

Tampo: bueno.

Fenzy: es que... hay más.

Cloe: supongo.

Tampo: claro que hay más.

Cloe: genial.

Tampo: de momento no vais saber nada más. Oh ahi vienen.

Cloe: wow.

Zak: alu...ci... nante (sarcástico)

Kromm: Tampo el wadaan.

Tampo: bienvenidos. Kromm, amigo, cuanto tiempo.

Zak: en serio.

Cloe: si. Y calla... no vayas a... liarla.

Zak: pero es que... son demasiado mayores.

Cloe: callate.

Zak: vale.

Cloe: bien.

Kromm: asi que vosotros sois los herederos.

Cloe: asi es.

Kromm: ya veo que saltan chispas entre vosotros.

Fenzy: fuego y agua que quiere.

Kromm: supongo que el amor es lo que tiene.

Cloe: perdone se está confundiendo. Nosotros no somos pareja.

Zak: que va. Es imposible.

Kromm: ok.

Zak: lo siento.

Kromm: no lo sientas. Es una broma.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: me cago en...

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: joder.

Zak: no digas eso princesa. No te pega.

Cloe: déjalo.

Zak: vale, ya paro.

Cloe: gracias. Solo nos faltaba que tengamos que finjir que somos pareja.

Zak: jajaja ya.

Bu: cuando empezaremos.

Tampo: al atardecer.

Cloe: perfecto.

Zak: es la mejor opción.

Fenzy: como siempre. Si no hace demasiado calor como para jugar ahora.

Zak: es cierto.

Kiet: y así nos cansaremos más. El calor atonta.

Fenzy: a ti seguro jajaja.

Kiet: que graciosa estas hoy.

Fenzy: soy así.

Cloe: jajaja. Sois de lo que no hay.

Tampo: luego nos vemos.

Cloe: vale.

Zak: Cloe...

Cloe: ¿si?

Zak: quería...

Cloe: que.

Zak: el otro día me porte como un idiota contigo y no se...

Cloe: de que hablas.

Zak: de que pusiste todo el empeño del mundo en enseñarme...

Cloe: ahh... eso.

Zak: si.

Cloe: tu me estas diciendo que te los enseñe.

Zak: si. Solo quiero que no te sientas mal.

Cloe: no me senti mal solo te lo dije porque me meti en el lago por eso.

Zak: ya lo se.

Cloe: si acaso... otro rato.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: sabes es mejor. Hay demasiada gente como para que nos pillen otra vez.

Zak: prometo que no te voy a hacer nada.

Cloe: mas te vale.

Zak: confia en mi.

Cloe: si claro. -ella se fue. El viento le movía el pelo dulcemente. Se fue a su tienda. Una parte de mi deseaba volver a tocar su pelo, su cuerpo. Pero la otra pensaba con la cabeza y no podía ser. Ella no se merecia mis brotes de psicopata sexual como el otro dia. El combate había llegado-

Kromm: veamos de que pasta estais hechos.

Zak: o de la que estais vosotros.

Fenzy: bien dicho.

Zak: claro.

Tampo: que el sendokai comience.

Cloe: chicos concentremonos.

Zak: vamos. -me hice con el do a la primera pero una de las guerreras, la que llevaba gafas hizo la visión yao - sen.

Cloe: eso también se hacerlo yo. ¡vision yao - sen! Fenzy, salta.

Kiet: ¡escudo coa - sen! Para que saltes mejor.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Si.

Tampo: kai.

Kiet: si.

Zak: jajaja si.

Cloe: ey que se escapa.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! - consegui parar el disparo pero por detrás el que iba en silla de ruedas, que por cierto también tenia la estela tai - sen pudo marcar.-

Tampo: kai.

Kiet: no.

Fenzy: tenemos que ganar.

Cloe: no os despisteis.

Zak: tienes razón.

Cloe: venga . Zak, es para ti.

Zak: mia. ¡disparo zet - sen! Wow si, jajaja.

Tampo: kai.

Kromm: no podemos dejar que estos niños nos ganen.

Zak: oye que no somos críos.

Cloe: basta de cháchara.

Kiet: tienes razón. Vamos. ¡escudo coa - sen. Salta Cloe.

Cloe: allá voy.-salte sobre la plataforma de Kiet. Pero una de las guerreras saltó y me quito el do y marcaron ellos- no.

Tampo: kai.

Zak: vamos. Sabemos hacerlo. Y no podemos fallar antes del torneo.

Cloe: venga. No tenemos que rendirnos.

Kiet: vamos.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! ¡Kiet!

Kiet: ¡Cloe!

Cloe: voy. Zak, desmarcate.

Zak: voy. Pasa.

Cloe: Zak, ahora.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Kromm: crees que va a ser facil. ¡disparo zet - sen!

Cloe:-las dos fuerzas estaban a cada lado del do. Estaban muy concentrados. Zak intentaba que la balanza se inclinara hacia nosotros. Y lo consiguió- muy bien.

Tampo: fin del sendokai.

Lalith: bien chicos. Estais prepados.

Tampo: demasiado preparados. Pero sera duro.

Kromm: confío en vuestro potencial.

Cloe: gracias.

Kromm: a ti monada.

Zak: ...

Cloe: no es para tanto.

Kromm: no te pongas roja princesa.

Tampo: ha sido un placer.

Kromm: el placer es mio.

Tampo: volved cuando queráis.

Zak: Cloe, cuando estes con tu hombre seguro que te pones más roja.

Cloe: calla.

Kiet: es verdad. Todas lo hacen.

Cloe: ya...

Fenzy: no la atosigues.

Cloe: es cierto.

Zak: pobre...

Cloe: no me toques...

Zak: tranquila. Ya me iba.

Cloe: no hace falta.

Zak: mientras me calle verdad...

Cloe: si. Así estas más guapo.

Zak: ya.

Tampo: chicos, ha llegado el momento en el que os tengo que dar algo.

Fenzy: el que.

Tampo: armaduras nuevas.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: que guay.

Fenzy: gracias.

Kiet: y...

Tampo: tienen un nuevo poder que durante el torneo aprenderéis a despertar.

Zak: como mola.

Cloe: esto empieza a gustarme.

Tampo: probaroslas.

Zak: vamos.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Zak:-teniamos nuevas armaduras con un poder oculto que teniamos que despertar-

Tampo: teneis madera para ganar, clasificaros y llegar al gran torneo.

Zak: hemos trabajado muy duro.

Cloe: es cierto.

Kiet: vamos a dormir.

Zak: si.

Cloe: por favor.

Fenzy: mañana empieza el sueño de nuestra vida.

Cloe: chicos quiero que sepais que... estoy orgullosa de vosotros. Sois geniales. Y gracias por ser así.

Zak: igualmente. Tu también eres genial. Y todos.

Fenzy: lo mismo digo.

Kiet: oye que esto no se acaba aquí ni mucho menos.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

El destino lo hizo así: capítulo 13.

Zak: hoy comienza todo chicos.

Cloe: si. Ya había ganas de empezar a luchar en serio.

Fenzy: que ganas tengo de jugar.

Kiet: y yo.

Zak:creo que todos tenemos muchas ganas.

Cloe: tenemos que llegar al gran torneo. Solo así seremos capaces de demostrar que somos buenos.

Fenzy: y para poder ganar a los zorn.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: pero hay que estar preparados y concentrarnos al máximo. Cualquier cosa que queramos decir personalmente... es el momento.

Fenzy: yo no tengo nada que decir más que te apoyo en lo que dices, que sois geniales, que ojalá después de esto... podamos seguir juntos. Podemos ser buenos aliados a la hora de defender a nuestros reinos.

Cloe: por mi genial.

Zak: y por mi.

Kiet: si. Pero el líder del equipo vencedor sera también el líder de todos.

Cloe: seguro que es mejor todavía. Zak, lo harás bien.

Zak: ya pero sera una locura.

Cloe: lo se. Pero estaremos ahí para lo que quieras. Además si también tendrás una reina a tu lado seguro.

Zak: supongo que un rey sin su reina no es nada.

Cloe: pues claro. Seguro que será genial si ganamos.

Zak: pues si. Todo seria genial.

Cloe: claro serias el rey. Tendrías todo cuanto quisieras.

Zak: supongo. Pero lo mas importante es que estareis allí. Cloe: claro. Somos un equipo. Somos amigos. Aunque seguro que le prestas más atención a tu reina.

Zak: ella se merece todo.

Cloe: pobre la que va a aguantar.

Zak: no te pases.

Cloe: esta bien.

Tampo: sen kuns...

Zak: maestro...

Cloe: díganos.

Tampo: estais prepados.

Fenzy: si.

Cloe: deseando que llegue.

Zak: supongo que deseando poder clasificarnos y poder disputar el gran torneo.

Tampo: esa es la actitud.

Zak: pues claro. Si no...

Cloe: Zak tiene demasiado optimismo pero es genial. Es como debe de ser.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: y ella siempre tiene buenas palabras.

Cloe: como debe de ser.

Zak: tu si que sabes.

Kiet: habéis mejorado. Hace unos días pensaba que no podíais pasar un solo dia sin discutir y ahora... miraos.

Zak: tampoco discutíamos como para estar enfadados solo nos picabamos.

Cloe: es verdad es que el siempre va de gracioso y al final es lo que tiene.

Fenzy: ya.

Tampo: el combate se disputará aquí.

Cloe: guay y... con quien abrimos la lata.

Tampo: contra los robocaptains.

Cloe: ok. Y quienes son.

Tampo: suelen vivir cerca del reino del fuego.

Zak: vaya no los conocía.

Tampo: pues si. Se suelen aislar del reino del agua porque son robots.

Cloe: obvio.

Zak: mmm...

Cloe: que estas intentado.

Zak: que los electrocutes.

Cloe: vaya... es buena idea.

Fenzy: si.

Cloe: aunque seamos realistas. Fenzy: no te preocupes con calma.

Kiet: vamos chicos. Esto empieza aquí y ahora.

Zak: bien dicho.

Maestro de ceremonias: hoy empieza la fase de clasificación para el gran torneo. Comento el sistema. Hay diferentes grupos de los cuales solo los dos primeros de clasificarán pero el segundo deberá pasar la repesca. Cada combate ganado serán 3 puntos. Los ganadores disputaran el gran torneo para alzarse con la victoria y gobernar en todo el país. En el combate de hoy se enfrentan el equipo formado por los herederos de los reinos de aire, agua, fuego y tierra contra los robocaptains.

Todos: sen - do - kai.

Zak: vamos chicos. Podemos hacerlo.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: venga. Los tres puntos son vitales.

Zak: si porque no hay ida y vuelta.

Kiet: es verdad. Eso es lo malo.

Cloe: si pero es lo que hay. Vamos a por los tres puntos. -Zak llevaba el do. Parecía que nuestros rivales no movian un dedo. Así que Zak se planto delante del sen - rok-

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los herederos. Parece que sera fácil para ellos. Un momento ahora los robocaptains se mueven. Han diblado a un humano.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Zak. Ahora te la paso.

Zak: vale.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! -los volví un poco locos mientras Zak se hacía con el do-

Zak: Cloe, vamos pasala.

Cloe: eh, pero que. Zak lo siento pero...

Zak: no pasa nada. Voy a intentar pararles.

Cloe: ya es tarde.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los robocaptains.

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: esto así no puede quedar.

Zak: tienes razón. Kiet vamos.

Kiet: ¡escudo coa - sen! Fenzy.

Fenzy: voy.-salte sobre el escudo de Kiet- ¡estela tai - sen! Si.

Tampo: bien.

Zak: si.

Cloe: muy bien.

Fenzy: vamos tenemos que hacer otro.

Cloe: dejarme esto a mi.-me coloque detrás de los robots- Zak.

Zak: mia.

Cloe: ¡corriente de agua! -electrocute a los robots y Zak marcó el kai definitivo- si, bien.

Zak: gracias. Ese va por ti.

Cloe: pero que dices.

Zak: que si.

Cloe: vale.

Zak: deja de ser tan modesta tonta.

Cloe: si es que soy así.

Zak: ya.

Fenzy: tres puntos.

Kiet: vamos bien.

Lalith: bien chicos.

Kento: no debéis confiaros.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: tranquilos no nos confiemos.-Cloe salió la primera de allí. El viento le movía el pelo dulcemente lo que le hacía aún más irresistible. Era una chica preciosa con un gran corazón lo que hacía que la princesa acuática fuera aún más hermosa-

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

El destino lo hizo así: capítulo 14.

Cloe: chicos, ayer lo hicimos super bien. Estoy super orgullosa de vosotros.

Fenzy: es que somos muy grandes.

Zak: menos mal que los electrocutaste.

Kiet: es verdad.

Cloe: creo que eso es lo de menos. Solo fue necesario pero no fue definitorio para ganar.

Zak: bueno si tu lo dices... aunque no menosprecies tu trabajo.

Cloe: se hace lo que se puede.

Zak: no seas tan modesta.

Cloe: solo soy así. No es que sea modesta o no.

Zak: es que siempre le quitas hierro a tus acciones.

Cloe: soy como soy.

Zak: no.

Fenzy: el tiene razón.

Cloe: no se... respeto vuestra opinión pero no creo que este acertada. Es lo que pienso yo. No estoy en contra vuestra.

Zak: claro.

Kiet: no hay problema.

Cloe: jope parece que este loca, enferma o algo así.

Zak: nadie ha dicho eso.

Cloe: a lo mejor lo has pensado.

Zak: no.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: oye porque te enfadas.

Cloe: no me he enfadado pero me da igual lo que pienses.

Zak: va no digas eso. Solo intento ayudarte.

Cloe: si pues lo estas logrando.

Zak: podemos llevarnos bien.

Cloe: si. Claro.

Zak: tranquila princesa.

Cloe: no me trates como tal.

Zak: es lo que eres. No pensaba que te iba a molestar.

Cloe: simplemente no me gusta porque no se a que se refieren.

Zak: hay muchas connotaciones pero yo lo digo porque eres la princesa de tu reino.

Cloe: si es así...

Zak: que iba a ser si no.

Cloe: viniendo de ti cualquier cosa es posible.

Kiet: va chicos no es para ponerse así.

Cloe: tienes razón.

Fenzy: si pensaba que todo esto estaba superado.

Cloe: si nunca...

Zak: ya.

Cloe: que no pasa nada.

Fenzy: a ver si es verdad.

Cloe: porque me iba a pelear con él. Si no me ha hecho nada.

Zak: es verdad.

Tampo: sen - kuns.

Zak: diganos maestro.

Lalith: los tres puntos que conseguisteis fueron muy importantes.

Kento: al solo ser partidos únicos, con lo cual solo son 5 partidos no 10 y una derrota...

Cloe: ya.

Zak: pero bueno siempre es duro.

Cloe: ya os he dicho que lo hicimos bien y con un buen trabajo podemos conseguir la clasificación.

Zak: asi se habla.

Fenzy: contra quien esta vez.

Tampo: con los cíclopes.

Cloe: eh...

Zak: quienes son.

Kento: los cíclopes como sabeis tienen solo un ojo pero son demasiado inteligentes pero no tienen la misma visibilidad que vosotros.

Fenzy: donde va a parar.

Lalith: pero en el cuerpo a cuerpo... es mejor que Kiet y Zak les marquen y que Cloe y Fenzy eviten el contacto físico mas que nada por vuestra constitución física.

Cloe: ya. Si me pegan un viaje...

Zak: tranquila que no te van a tocar.

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: olvidalo.

Cloe: ya.

Fenzy: bueno vamos allá.

Todos: sen - do - kai

Fenzy: vamos a pensar con calma. Digamos que 8 ojos ven mas que 4.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: chicas... ya lo habéis oido. Evitar el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cloe: esta bien.

Zak: no lo digo yo.

Cloe: ya.

Zak: vamos.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Kiet.

Kiet: voy. ¡escudo coa - sen! Cloe salta. Que no te pillen.

Cloe: voy. - salte más fuerte que el ciclope que venia a perseguirme y pude chutar y marcar- toma.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los herederos.

Zak: si.

Fenzy: esto huele a 3 puntos más.

Zak: Fenzy no te despistes.

Fenzy: tienes razón.

Cloe: vamos Fenzy.

Fenzy: voy. ¡estela tai - sen! Y el 2-0 sube al marcador.

Maestro de ceremonias: segundo kai de los herederos. Uno más y el combate sera suyo.

Cloe: si.

Zak: bien.

Kiet: siento la paliza que les vamos a dar.

Tampo: lo estan haciendo muy bien.

Lalith: desde luego.

Zak: vamos a marearles. Kiet ven conmigo. Cloe, Fenzy intentad que no se os acerquen.

Cloe: vale. Vamos.

Kiet: vamos a ver tio con solo ojo... no ves casi nada. Recuerda nosotros tenemos ventaja.

Ciclope 1: grrrr...

Zak: tio pero no seas maleducado no gruñas tanto. Cloe preparate.

Cloe: bien.

Fenzy: que va a hacer.

Cloe: solo pasarmela.

Zak: Cloe adelantate. Yo aguanto al bicho este. Fenzy corre por banda. -las chicas empezaron a correr y kiet y yo estábamos mareando a los cíclopes. Pase por el hueco que habia entre los dos haciendo que se chocaran.-Kiet pasala a Fenzy.

Kiet: ya lo has oído.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe tuya.

Cloe: de donde ha salido...

Zak: Cloe no te pares.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Zak vamos puedes marcar.

Zak: pasa.

Cloe: va.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen! Pero que. Eh, eso no vale. Los empujones no deberían estar permitidos.

Cloe: Zak no te quejes y sigue.

Fenzy: ya es demasiado tarde.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los cíclopes. Los herederos tienen uno de ventaja pero es complicado para ellos porque las chicas no pueden luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Zak: vaya por dios.

Cloe: venga vamos podemos hacerlo.

Fenzy: y encima el speaker se recrea diciendo eso. Dame el do. ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe.

Cloe: mia. Kiet.

Kiet: ¡escudo coa - sen! Zak ahora saltas tú.

Zak: de acuerdo. Cuidado chicas.

Fenzy: Cloe, sabes como hacerlo.

Cloe: fuera rápido antes de que nos rompan.

Fenzy: venid aquí.

Cloe: que quieres hacer.

Fenzy: ahora verás. A la se tres corremos cruzandonos una con la otra.

Cloe: ya entiendo.

Fenzy: pasamela.

Cloe: tuya.

Fenzy: 1,2,3. Ya vamos. ¡estela tai - sen! Tuya.

Cloe: Zak, tuya. Remata ahora que puedes. No lo dudes.

Zak: -asenti con la cabeza- ahora si. ¡disparo zet - sen! El combate acaba aquí.

Cloe: si.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los herederos que ganan el sendokai.

Tampo: bien.

Fenzy: 6 puntazos.

Cloe: si. Ganando el próximo partido, podíamos clasificarnos a falta de otros dos.

Fenzy: si.

Zak: además dos de nuestros rivales estan a 0 todavía.

Kiet: pues por eso.

Zak: y hemos ganado de paliza. Cloe: si bueno. 3-1 no esta mal. Eso también viene bien por el gol average.

Fenzy: si. Y luego decis que las palizas no son probables.

Zak: es difícil pero bueno.

Tampo: buen combate chicos.

Cloe: gracias.

Lalith: a vosotros.

Fenzy: no solo a nosotros. Todo equipo no solo son las caras bonitas. Somos esto gracias a todo lo que esta detrás.

Zak: efectivamente.

Cloe: muy buena Fenzy.

Kiet: nosotros solos no lo hubiéramos hecho.

Cloe: es cierto. También lo veo como una oportunidad de conocer gente agradable y luchar por defender tu pueblo sin violencia... relativamente.

Zak: ya pero cuando ganemos liberaremos a todos los que estén oprimidos por esa panda que les arruina vida.

Cloe: bien dicho. Aunque haya que meterse en el infierno para hacerlo por es el reino del infierno los que...

Zak: ya. Y el heredero es prácticamente como nosotros. Cloe: pero el esta solo.

Zak: es verdad pero es el infierno.

Cloe: y ahora porque te preocupa.

Zak: porque es el rival a batir...

Cloe: ya lo se. Pero tenemos que ir partido a partido si no nos clasificamos no vamos a poder vencerle.

Fenzy: claro.

Zak: si. Si visto así...

Cloe: claro tonto.

Fenzy: para unas cosas tanto y otras tan poco.

Cloe: si jajaja.

Zak: no os riais de mi.

Cloe: pero si te lo ganas a pulso.

Fenzy: ya ves. Jajaja.

Zak: eh ya. Tranquilas sobre todo tu sirenita.

Cloe: yo estoy demasiado tranquila. Relajate tu que se te están subiendo los colores.

Zak: si venga.

Cloe: lo es.

Zak: ya.

Fenzy: es la pura verdad.

Zak: oye esto no vale, diles algo.

Kiet: que les voy a decir.

Zak: tener amigos para eso...

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

El destino lo hizo así: capítulo 15.

Zak:-llevamos dos victorias en la fase de clasificación. 6 puntazos. Con la de hoy casi podiamos asegurarnos la clasificación para el gran torneo. Hay que liberar al multiverso de todo lo malo. Destruir el infierno seguramente es imposible pero lo que queremos es que podamos vivir en paz sin que nadie esclavice a nuestro pueblo. Sali de la tienda. Cloe con una mirada dulce estaba sentada en una roca. Rozaba el agua con una de sus finas manos. Cualquiera quisiera ser agua en ese momento-¿Qué haces?

Cloe: nada.

Zak: que eres la chica que susurraba a los peces.

Cloe: oye no te pases amigo. Soy la princesa del agua. Siento la magia de las aguas de mi reino.

Zak: claro. Supongo que el agua es la inteligencia.

Cloe: y el fuego el valor.

Zak: si eso dicen.

Cloe: el aire la libertad y la tierra la tranquilidad.

Zak: unidos todos esos ingredientes...

Cloe: sale una exquisita mezcla.

Zak: que junto con lo que cada uno tiene dentro y aporta al grupo sale...

Cloe: una combinación perfecta.

Zak: si señor. Una auténtica máquina de matar.

Cloe: tampoco hay que confiarse mucho.

Zak: ya.

Fenzy: ¿que tramais?

Cloe: nada.

Fenzy: ya.

Zak: el caso es que lo estamos haciendo genial.

Kiet: me consta.

Fenzy: entonces como esta la cosa.

Cloe: de momento con esta victoria podríamos clasificarnos.

Zak: hay equipos que están a cero todavía así que tenemos que aprovechar y no ir a la repesca.

Fenzy: y si fueramos...

Cloe: tengo entendido que hay doble partido.

Fenzy: mejor nos clasifiquemos ahora que tenemos todo de cara y que no podemos echar nada por la borda.

Zak: esta claro. Además en teoría estas nuevas armaduras tienen nuevos poderes.

Kiet: ya pero no sabemos como podemos despertarlos.

Cloe: tenemos que tener paciencia. Supongo que el maestro tendrá que decirnos como se hace.

Fenzy: pues claro.

Zak: obvio.

Cloe: tenemos que ser pacientes porque dijo Tampo el otro dia que teniamos que ser prudentes porque estos poderes si no se usan bien pueden acabar con nosotros.

Zak: ya eso es verdad. No tenemos que preocuparnos, cuando llegue el momento ya nos diran como tenemos que hacerlo.

Tampo: bien dicho Zak.

Cloe: maestro.

Tampo: Cloe tenias razón antes. Sois una buena combinación como equipo y como personas. Se nota que siempre ha existido una amistad muy fuerte entre vosotros.

Fenzy: pues claro. Al fin y al cabo pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos y al final...

Cloe: nos terminamos uniendo.

Zak: claro. Si no de que. No seriamos un equipo.

Kiet: hubiera sido imposible no juntarnos de todas formas.

Zak: perseguimos intereses comunes. Somos herederos de los reinos de los elementos más importantes del multiverso.

Cloe: podemos ser una combinación letal.

Tampo: lo sois.

Zak: si.

Tampo: eso sí. Teneis un combate que disputar y que ganar.

Fenzy: con quien nos toca.

Kiet: espero que no sean muy...

Cloe: pero si eso da igual. Además los que están aquí siempre son fuertes.

Zak: ya. Si no, no los elegirían para luchar.

Cloe: ya pero aún así...

Zak: ya. Pero nosotros no tenemos ese problema.

Kiet: claro tio.

Fenzy: vamos chavales.

Tampo: os toca luchar contra los norbius.

Cloe: quien son.

Tampo: unos seres que en realidad son un solo ser que habita en varios cuerpos conectados telepaticamente.

Cloe: uf... sera complicado.

Zak: pero sabes precisamente que somos fuertes, tu misma lo has dicho.

Cloe: pero Zak también hay que ser un poco realista.

Fenzy: eso si.

Cloe: no se tengo miedo.

Kiet: es normal.

Zak: no tengas miedo. Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Así que si te pasa algo no te preocupes. Tu cualquier cosa...

Cloe: tranquilo. Pero gracias.

Zak: no me las des. Para eso estamos.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: Cloe, a veces me preocupas. Que pasa.

Cloe: que tengo miedo a que mis poderes me destruyan.

Zak: mira si de algo estoy seguro o casi seguro es que eres fuerte e inteligente y lo vas a conseguir.

Cloe: gracias. Pero estas seguro.

Zak: muy seguro.

Tampo: chicos, la arena es vuestra. Demostrad lo que valeis.

Cloe: vamos chicos. Podemos hacerlo.

Zak: vamos.

Fenzy: burbuja como te transformas cuando vas a luchar.

Cloe: dejate de chorradas.

Todos: ¡sen - do - kai!

Cloe: no les veo con intención de luchar.

Zak: pasa.

Cloe: tuya Zak.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen! Si.

Tampo: si.

Fenzy: bien.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los herederos. Los norbius no han movido un dedo.

Cloe: vamos. Que se escapan.

Maestro de ceremonias: un momento parece que los norbius saben contratacar. Chutan y... kai. El combate esta igualado.

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: mia. ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe va por ti.

Cloe: voy.- chute y marque- vamonos.

Zak: eh guapa bien hecho.

Cloe: gracias. Y no me digas esas cosas.

Zak: que pasa, no te gustan.

Cloe: si pero no que vengan de ti.

Zak: ya claro.

Cloe: oye que tal si los paramos antes de que marquen.

Zak: creo que va a ser mejor.

Cloe: demasiado tarde.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los norbius. Menudo combate el de hoy. Esta muy igualado. De aquí saldrá seguramente el primero de grupo. Un momento que van a hacer.

Zak: eso me pregunto yo.

Cloe: se esta convirtiendo en un norbius gigante.

Zak: chicos aguantad la posición.

Cloe: ahh... que es ese líquido verde.

Tampo: cuidado rayos paralizantes.

Cloe: Zak en serio tienes un plan. Maldita sea. Ha creado de la nada un do gigante.

Zak: tranquila yo me encargo. - de repente vi que el norbius disparaba a Cloe y me lance a por ella y me dio a mi-

Cloe: Zak, estas bien.

Zak: creo que si.

Fenzy: Kiet para el do gigante.

Cloe: vamos todos rápido.

Kiet: ah...- pare el do. Las chicas me ayudaban y no sabia que estaria haciendo Zak-

Zak: vamos. Liberate. Ahhh...- de repente me vi envuelto en una especie de luz amarilla- Cloe.

Cloe: Zak, ¿que ha pasado? Que es todo esto.

Zak: tranquila. Yo me encargo.

Cloe: pero estas seguro.

Zak: muy seguro.-chute y liberé un gran disparo que pulverizó el sen - rok en un plis plas-

Maestro de ceremonias: kai de los herederos que ganan el combate. Prácticamente estan clasificados pero no está todo dicho.

Cloe: madre mía.

Fenzy: lo ha destrozado.

Kiet: pero como es posible.

Tampo: estais empezando a controlar vuestros poderes.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: es que ha sido impactante.

Zak: de verdad.

Cloe: si. Ha sido genial.

Zak: Cloe estas bien.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: cualquiera diria que estas más emocionada que el propio Zak.

Cloe: no solo digo que ha sido impresionante y le felicito por lograr ese gran poder.

Zak: gracias.

Tampo: tranquilos. Pronto sabréis más del tema.

Cloe: que bien. Mañana por fin se descansa.

Zak: si porque estoy agotado.

Cloe: y yo.

Fenzy: y yo no sabes cuanto.

Kiet: yo estoy que me tumbo donde sea y caigo redondo.

Fenzy: es que tu siempre duermes donde sea.

Cloe: ya ves.

Kiet: ya. Es que soy así.

Zak: ya tio. Pero a ver si dormir tanto te va a acabar matando.

Kiet: que va.

Fenzy: jajaja. No se duermes a todas horas pero por la noche también. Si hiciera yo eso...

Zak: yo a veces consigo echar la siesta pero no siempre.

Cloe: buah pues yo no. Nunca.

Zak: y tu no duermes casi.

Cloe: es que soy asi. Aún así nunca estoy cansada.

Fenzy: excepto después del combate.

Cloe: a veces me pasa que me voy a dormir y me quedo un rato mirando a las musarañas.

Zak: es normal.

Cloe: a ti también te pasa.

Zak: si.

Fenzy: y a mi.

Cloe: pero yo soy capaz de tirarme horas.

Kiet: pues yo no. Al contrario.

Fenzy: pues eso es suerte.

Cloe: pues si.

Fenzy: chicos... hasta mañana.

Cloe: adiós.

Kiet: me voy. Mi almohada me llama.

Zak: y la mía casi que también.

Cloe: Zak, como has hecho eso.

Zak: para decirte la verdad no lo sé.

Cloe: ok. Bueno pronto lo sabremos.

Zak: claro. Siento no servirte de ayuda en este momento.

Cloe: tranquilo. No pasa nada.

Zak: estas bien.

Cloe: si.

Zak: sabes una cosa.

Cloe: que.

Zak: tu apoyo y tus ánimos fueron claves en el combate.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

El destino así lo hizo: capítulo 16.

Zak: lo de ayer fue genial.

Cloe: solo lo de ayer.

Zak: todo.

Cloe: jajaja. Lo suponía.

Fenzy: 9 puntos que saben a gloria bendita, jajaja.

Kiet: claro. Y sabéis algo del resto de los equipos.

Cloe: lo que dijo el maestro de ceremonias es que no estaba todo dicho. Algún equipo de los que estaban sin hacerlo… habrá puntuado.

Zak: pero aun así con nueve puntos y a falta de dos partidos… es muy difícil que no nos clasifiquemos.

Cloe: en cualquier caso…

Kiet: la verdad es que nos va bastante bien en la clasificación.

Fenzy: pleno de victorias para no ir bien.

Cloe: sí. Vaya paliza les dimos a los ciclopes.

Fenzy: ya lo dijimos, ocho ojos ven más que cuatro.

Kiet: y a los robots que me decís.

Cloe: fue genial. Aunque tuvimos que sufrir.

Zak: al menos les distes una buena descarga.

Cloe: eso es verdad. Eso si el partido más duro para mi gusto fue… el de los norbius.

Zak: menos mal que alguien estaba allí para chutar un do gigante.

Cloe: no te recrees tanto. Ya sabemos que fuiste tú.

Zak: ya lo sé.

Fenzy: hay que reconocerlo. Aquello fue muy bestia.

Cloe: estuvimos a punto de perder y mira por donde llego Zak… y…

Zak: soy el de las grandes ocasiones.

Kiet: ya se te ve ya.

Fenzy: por cierto que ataque era ese.

Cloe: es verdad. Surgió así de la nada.

Zak: si os digo la verdad no tengo ni idea de que ataque es.

Kiet: supongo que Tampo te lo dirá cuando le veamos. Suena bastante importante.

Zak: es mi poder. Conseguí despertar mi poder en el torneo pero ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.

Cloe: al menos lo despertaste.

Zak: eso si.-le sonreí. En parte había sido gracias a la valentía y la capacidad de Cloe para mandar en los momentos difíciles- creo que no te tienes que quitar mérito.

Cloe: ¿Por qué?

Zak: porque tu actuación fue magistral.

Cloe: bueno yo solo hice lo mejor para el equipo.

Kiet: pero lo hiciste bien y eso es lo que cuenta.

Cloe: bueno…

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: está bien. Gracias de todas formas. Pero no me hagáis que me sonroje.

Zak: está bien.

Fenzy: Cloe metete al lago porque tus colores… están en aumento.

Cloe: demasiado graciosa estas hoy.

Fenzy: cariño, yo he sido así toda la vida y se dice pronto solo tengo 16 años pero aun así…

Cloe: esto es lo que más detesto.

Zak: el que. El que estas como un tomate.

Cloe: no te pases.

Zak: está bien pero si no te metes en el lago te meto yo pero de cabeza.

Cloe: Zak… ¿Qué te he dicho?

Zak: está claro que lo necesitas, pero ya si eso te metes tu sola.

Cloe: es que querías meterte tú también.

Zak: no.

Fenzy: lo de la otra vez no se te ha pasado todavía, ¿no?

Zak: que pasó.

Kiet: tú sabrás.

Zak: Cloe, ¿ha pasado alguna vez algo?

Cloe: te caíste al agua una vez pero solo eso. Y te apagaste como una cerilla.

Zak: ah… creo que de eso… me acuerdo. Pero lo de la cerilla…

Cloe: tú mismo lo dijiste.

Zak: es normal… soy de fuego.

Cloe: ya. Jajaja, pero es que aquel numerito… jajaja, era para matarte.

Zak: bueno basta de coñas.

Kiet: bueno vamos a ver que nos dice el maestro.

Tampo: sen-kuns.

Zak: maestro.

Tampo: vuestro combate de ayer fue fascinante.

Cloe: una cosa estamos clasificados ya o no.

Kento: hay que esperar a esta tarde a ver lo que pasa.

Kiet: vaya es que esto de vivir con la presión encima…

Lalith: pues cuando empecéis el torneo de verdad, la última jornada de la fase de grupos se juega a la misma hora para que no se conozca el resultado. Porque posiblemente en alguno de los partidos saldréis al campo sabiendo cómo han quedado los rivales.

Zak: vaya. Maestro Tampo, quería preguntarle algo.

Tampo: lo que quieras Zak.

Zak: verá, que ataque el que libere el otro dia.

Tampo: buena pregunta. El poder que utilizaste el otro dia es el fuego sho-sen.

Zak: guay.

Lalith: pero cuidado todavía no lo controlas.

Zak: ¿pero cómo qué no? ¿Visteis el disparo que hice?

Tampo: pero eso no significa nada.

Zak: sí, hombre, ahora veréis.-me dispuse a demostrar que estaban equivocados. Me había salido. Como era posible que todavía no lo controlara- ¡fuego sho-sen!-tenían razón. Me desplome en el suelo. Entonces… ¿cómo lo había hecho?

Cloe: Zak, ¿estás bien?

Zak: sí. Pero que ha pasado.

Tampo: has perdido casi toda tu energía sen.

Zak: vaya. Creo que no tenía que haberlo hecho.

Tampo: menos mal que aprendes de tus errores.

Zak: estoy aquí para eso.

Lalith: bien dicho.

Tampo: a ver cómo te lo digo. El caso es que te motivo algo en ese momento para que lo liberaras.

Zak: en serio. Y que pudo ser.

Tampo: eso es lo que tienes que encontrar por ti mismo.

Zak: madre mia. Sí que estamos buenos.

Tampo: atenderme. Estos dos partidos que quedan van a ser cruciales para vosotros. Tenéis que ganarlos. Acumulad todos los puntos que podáis. Después tenéis que jugar una serie de amistosos.

Cloe: genial. Así podremos entrenar nuestros poderes.

Lalith: para eso es. La última parte del entrenamiento con nosotros serán una serie de enfrentamientos a cada uno de nosotros en los que no se os va a poner nada fácil para evaluar vuestra evolución para ver si podemos enviaros al siguiente stage o nivel de la preparación.

Cloe: genial, me gusta, pero supuestamente… estamos más o menos preparados, ¿no? Estos combates no son moco de pavo por así decirlo.

Lalith: solo os puedo decir que sigáis como hasta ahora. No siempre se está arriba. Es muy difícil subir pero también es muy fácil bajar.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Fenzy: nunca pensé que esto iba a ser tan duro por así decirlo.

Kento: siempre que se quiere algo… se tiene que pelear.

Lon: a los herederos no los perdería de vista.

Chronan Yat: solo están en la primera fase de la preparación.

Sidmodius: hijo, nadie ha vencido nunca al reino del infierno. Gobernamos el multiverso desde hace siglos. Desde aquel combate.

Chronan Yat: en aquel combate Tampo, el instructor de los herederos perdió. Así que a sus discípulos les pasara lo mismo.

Lon: no os confiéis tanto.

Sidmodius: no hay nada que temer.

Lon: no sé qué es lo que tengo que creer.

Sidmodius: cuando ganes el gran torneo podrás hacer lo que quieras. No te satisface.

Lon: claro que me satisface. El que va a luchar por el reino soy yo.

Chronan Yat: durante el torneo harás lo que te plazca.

Lon: eso está claro.

Chronan Yat: pues eso.

Sidmodius: los reinos del agua, fuego, tierra y aire serán anexionados a nuestro reino, y los principitos perderán sus coronas y serán nuestros esclavos.

Lon: eso me gusta.

Chronan Yat: a mí también. Porque destruir los reinos más poderosos cuando se pueden conquistar.

Lon: mientras se aniquile a los herederos…

Sidmodius: tú gana el torneo y después hablaremos.

Lon: me gusta.

Cloe: mi pregunta es… como vamos a sacar nuestros poderes. Aunque a Zak le haya salido no es capaz de controlarlo.

Tampo: muy sencillo. A partir de ahora los entrenamientos van a consistir en una cosa.

Fenzy: díganos.

Tampo: para sacar vuestros nuevos poderes tenéis que encontrar vuestra verdadera motivación. Aquello que os haga sentir vivos de verdad. Una pieza clave de vuestra vida que se convierta en vuestro mayor aliado a la hora de poder controlar vuestros poderes. Eso si, tened cuidado, si intentáis usar vuestros nuevos poderes sin haber encontrado vuestra verdadera motivación, vuestra energía podría descontrolarse y destruiros.

Lalith: pensad con el corazón. Descubrid aquello que os motiva a seguir vivos, que os da fuerzas para levantaros cada dia, para luchar, para entrenar.

Cloe: madre mia. Suena difícil.

Zak: tranquila tenemos que concentrarnos para sacarlo.

Fenzy: eso es verdad. Aunque no es tan fácil.

Kiet: siempre es fácil hablar.

Zak: que vais a hacer ahora.

Cloe: creo que… quizás el lago me ayuda algo.

Fenzy: voy a sobre volar el bosque.

Kiet: y tu Zak.

Zak: creo que dar un paseo. ¿Tu?

Kiet: tumbarme un rato.

Cloe: luego nos vemos y así comparamos.

Zak: me parece bien.

Kiet: pues sí. Si queréis en una hora nos vemos aquí.

Fenzy: estupendo. ¡Estela tai-sen!-lo utilice para impulsarme mientras desplegaba mis alas-

Cloe: vamos allá. ¡Metamorfosis!- mi cola de sirena apareció rápidamente- vámonos.

Zak: -me monte una especie de diana para ensayar mis tiros-

Kiet: nada. No hay manera.

Fenzy: porque es tan difícil.

Cloe: nada. Que no sale.

Zak: porque me salió así sin más. Es que no se… -volví a nuestro centro de reunión junto a las tiendas de campaña. Hice una hoguera. Espere a que el resto viniera. Vi a kiet, a fenzy y por ultimo a Cloe, ligeramente cansada- que, ¿has nadado mucho?

Cloe: supongo que es bueno el deporte.

Zak: hombre ya hacemos sendokai.

Cloe: ya lo sé. En realidad en realidad solo he estado dando un paseíto. Aunque por el agua.

Zak: ya me imagino.

Cloe: oye como lo hiciste.

Zak: el que.

Cloe: el fuego sho-sen.

Zak: sinceramente no lo sé. No sé cómo me salió.-de repente me vino a la mente no otra cosa que alguien. Ella, Cloe. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Ella es la que me motivo a hacerlo. Ella es la que siempre me ha ayudado cuando estaba mal, siempre estaba a mi lado. Nos hacíamos reír mutuamente, nos picábamos, hacíamos el tonto juntos, pero en los momentos verdaderamente importantes ella siempre estaba ahí. Era un ángel de la guarda en toda regla. Incluso pude volver a saborear sus labios, me acuerdo de ese momento. Fue a la vez que loco, bonito, aunque claro, tampoco es que yo lo hiciera bien. Pero no se fue el momento en sí. Ese beso lo sentí de verdad. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

El destino así lo hizo 17

Zak: no, no y otra vez no.

Kiet: que pasa.

Zak: no se que es lo que me pasa.

Kiet: ¿en serio? Bueno en verdad si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte.

Zak: es complicado.

Kiet: chico dilo.

Zak: digamos que no paro de pensar en algo.

Kiet: pero en que.

Zak: o quizás en alguien.

Kiet: en quien.

Zak: digamos que...

Kiet: vamos Zak.

Zak: a ver es que esto es complicado.

Kiet: sacalo Zak.

Zak: esta bien. No paro de pensar en alguien... en una chica. En... Cloe.

Kiet: ¿en serio?

Zak: si.

Kiet: vaya parece que alguien se está enamorando.

Zak: eh, eh no te flipes. No es eso.

Kiet: ¿ah no? Al final lo del lago no te dejo indiferente.

Zak: pero si en el lago no pasó nada.

Kiet: bueno y aunque pasara el caso es que ella nunca te ha dejado indiferente.

Zak: no es que no puede ser. Ella es agua y yo... fuego.

Kiet: los opuestos se atraen.

Zak: será eso. El combate, el casco, me habré confundido.

Kiet: claro que si, seguro.

Fenzy: de que hablais tios.

Cloe: Zak, ¿estás bien? Estas como preocupado.

Zak: no se... la clasificación quizás. Quiero jugar ya para estar clasificado.

Cloe: jajaja y yo también. Pero seguro que estás bien.

Zak: tranquila princesa, todo bien.

Cloe: genial. Aunque cuando quieras me puedes contar todo aquello que te preocupe. Soy el perfecto hombro en el que llorar.

Zak: cuando necesite algo seguro que te lo diré.

Cloe: vale.-le sonreí y el me la devolvió. Tenia una sonrisa muy bonita. Me mordi el labio. De repente me dio la risa nerviosa- me voy.

Fenzy: que le pasa.

Zak: no lo sé.

Kiet: reconocelo. Tiene una bonita sonrisa.

Zak: si eso si.

Fenzy: jajaja. Hombre Zak... ¿ que te está pasando?

Zak: nada.

Fenzy: seguro.

Cloe: ya he vuelto.

Zak: vamos para allá. No puedo esperar más a estar clasificado.

Cloe: pues yo a llegar al torneo.

Tänpo: chicos, hoy tenéis un partido importante.

Fenzy: genial y contra quien esta vez.

Tänpo: contra... los demonsfighters.

Zak: y quienes son.

Kento: demonios. Tened cuidado. Les gusta tentar a los rivales.

Cloe: en fin... miedo me da.

Zak: no tengas miedo.

Cloe: esta bien. A propósito gracias.

Zak: tranquila.

Maestro de ceremonias: en el combate de hoy se enfrentan el equipo formado por los herederos y el de los demonsfighters.

Drako: ¿quien el que sacó el nuevo poder?

Harris: ese de allí.

Ander: tenemos que ver de que manera hacerles daño.

Maverik: creo que no va a ser difícil. Solo hay que fijarse mucho en la chica del pelo azul. ¿has visto como la mira?

Drako: interesante. Bueno nosotros somos los demonsfighters.

Cloe: genial.

Maverik: sabes... eres preciosa.

Cloe: ¿no eres demasiado atrevido?

Zak: se puede saber que esta haciendo.

Kiet: ¿estas celoso?

Zak: ¿yo? No.

Kiet: lo que tu digas. Espera un momento. Claro.

Zak: claro que.

Kiet: la clave del fuego sho - sen es Cloe. Tienes que aceptar que te gusta la princesa del agua.

Zak: ni hablar.

Drako: supongo que en el reino del agua tendrás a muchos hombres rendidos a tus pies.

Cloe: que va.

Maverik: no me lo creo.

Cloe: es verdad.

Fenzy: Cloe vamos. Tampoco hay que darle más detalles. Manten la cabeza fría.

Zak: te están tentando.

Cloe: lo sé.

Todos: ¡ sen - do - kai!

Maestro de ceremonias: que empiece el sendokai.

Zak: vamos.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe vamos.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Zak.

Zak: Kiet ayudame.

Kiet: bien. ¡escudo coa - sen!

Zak: perfecto. - salté. Uno de los demonsfighters saltó también pero yo fui más rápido que él- ¡disparo zet - sen!

Cloe: bien.

Zak: si.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai. Los herederos golpean primero.

Maverik: no podemos dejar que nos ganen.

Drako: ocuparos de la chica.

Maverik: por cierto princesa... tu chico ha hecho un buen tiro.

Cloe: no es mi chico. Lo siento pero es mi amigo.

Maverik: pues el creo que no opina lo mismo.

Cloe: tu no le conoces.

Zak: vamos. Cloe tu ni caso.

Cloe: vale.

Maverik: lastima que... el combate este empatado.

Cloe: como.

Maverik: si.

Zak: no.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai. Los demonsfighters enseñan sus garras. El combate esta empatado.

Kiet: Zak necesitamos el fuego sho - sen. Admite de una vez que te gusta Cloe.

Zak: puedo hacer eso pero no pensando en Cloe porque no me gusta.

Kiet: haz lo que quieras.

Zak: vamos allá. ¡fuego sho - sen!

Cloe: Zak la va a liar. Dios no quiero mirar. -hubo una explosión y Zak estaba medio grogi-

Maverik: estas bien.

Zak: -y ahora me dices eso miserable. Negue con la cabeza lleno de rabia por acercarse demasiado a Cloe-

Drako: a dormir rubito.

Cloe: -le tocó y Zak se desplomó- no. Eh, eso no es justo.

Ander: todo en la vida no es justo.

Fenzy: paralos Cloe.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! -esperé justo el momento oportuno para quitarme a los demonsfighters de en medio. Vamos Fenzy tuya.

Kiet: espera que te ayudo. Así podrás neutralizarlos.

Fenzy: vale.

Kiet: ¡escudo coa - sen! Ya. Vamos. Salta.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Si. Jaja kai. Chupaos eso.

Maestro de ceremonias: kai. Los herederos golpean de nuevo y ganan el sendokai. Lo que hace que ya esten clasificados a falta de un solo partido de clasificación. Son la revelación del torneo.

Cloe: Zak, ¿estas ahí? ¿puedes oirme?

Zak: Cloe, si tranquila te escucho.

Cloe: ¿todo bien?

Zak: si. ¿hemos ganado ya?

Cloe: si. Estamos ya clasificados.

Zak: que alivio.

Cloe: de verdad estás bien.

Zak: si, si. Gracias guapa.

Cloe: de nada. Pero tampoco me halagues tanto.

Zak: tranquila es la verdad.

Cloe: en fin...

Fenzy: chicos siento interrumpir este precioso momento pero mejor celebramos la clasificación todos juntos.

Kiet: si.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: hacemos la hoguera de siempre ¿no?

Cloe: lo que tu quieras.

Zak: bueno por lo menos.

Kiet: os gustan las nubes.

Cloe: mmm... que buenas.

Fenzy: si.

Zak: sacalas.

Cloe: -el fuego calido hacia que se estuviera genial por la noche. No tapaba ni entorpecia la visión de las estrellas-mira una estrella fugaz.

Zak: si yo también la he visto.

Cloe: has pedido un deseo.

Zak: si. Y tu.

Cloe: si, soy muy supersticiosa en ese sentido.

Zak: genial. Un momento. Ahora vuelvo.

Cloe: aquí te esperamos.

Zak: ok.

Kiet: a donde ira.

Fenzy: no se.

Cloe: a saber.

Tänpo: todo bien Zak.

Zak: si bueno... mmm... hay una chica.

Tänpo: vaya. Eso es una experiencia muy bonita supongo.

Zak: yo también lo supongo.

Tänpo: el caso es que para controlar tu nuevo poder debes aceptar lo que sientes por esa chica.

Zak: eso mira que es difícil.

Tänpo: pero es vital.

Zak: ya lo se... de todas maneras gracias. -volvi a la hoguera-

Cloe: que tal.

Zak: bien.

Kiet: seguro.

Zak: claro. Solo me preocupaba algo pero ya está. Fenzy: es lo que creo que es.

Zak: a lo mejor. Quería saber porque no me salió tampoco.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: es que no se porque me ha pasado esto.

Cloe: escucha que no pasa nada. Cuando encuentres lo que realmente te motiva o si lo has encontrado debes aceptarlo por mucho que sea algo espinoso, que bueno... si quieres contármelo puedes. Lo que quieras.

Zak: no te preocupes. El caso es que me hace aceptarlo pero no te preocupes. Tranquila, en serio no hace falta que te preocupes por mi. Aunque te lo agradezco.

Cloe: que va. Ya ves tu lo que cuesta a mi eso. Solo quiero que esteis bien.

Fenzy: y lo haces.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Kiet: si lloramos mucho...

Cloe: estoy dispuesta a mojarme.

Zak: la verdad es que siempre estas ahi cuando se te necesita.

Cloe: bueno creo que es mi deber.

Zak: no pero... es que tu eres diferente.

Cloe: porque solo me conoces a mi jajaja.

Zak: mmm...

Cloe: que si. No mientas o al menos mejor que a otras me conoces a mi.

Zak: eso si.

Fenzy: no conoces a otras chicas que no sean de fuego.

Zak: ya.

Cloe: en serio no hay nadie en tu corazón. Una de esas llamitas quizás.

Zak: jajaja ellas seguro que no.

Cloe: y entonces.

Zak: supongo que algún día... llegará claro.

Cloe: eso es verdad. Recuerda que no es cuestión de búsqueda desesperada.

Fenzy: si no quien menos te esperas puede sorprenderte.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

El destino así lo hizo 18.

Zak: -soy un fracaso total. Era mi momento y la fastidie por no aceptar lo más evidente. Me gusta Cloe. Pero no quiero perderla. Si se da cuenta no querrá saber nada más conmigo y eso no me lo puedo permitir. Es una aliada porque su reino puede ser un gran aliado. Son opuestos. Nosotros somos opuestos pero nos entendemos perfectamente. Esa princesa me va a destrozar como se entere de que para mí es diferente. Que lo que pasó a pesar de que era demasiado pronto lo sentí de alguna manera como verdadero. Por eso no quiero hacerle daño ni jugar con sus sentimientos- salí para despejarme. Allí la vi. Haciendo como ejercicios de calentamiento o algo así- ¿qué haces princesa?

Cloe: hola Zak. Buenos días.

Zak: buenos días. Se me olvidaba. Lo siento.

Cloe: no te preocupes. Estaba desperezándome. Y también intentar encontrar mi motivación.

Zak: ¿ya la has encontrado?

Cloe: la verdad es que llevo pensando en ello todo el tiempo. Mis padres a parte de reyes también son hombres de leyes pero yo... no quiero ser abogada. Aunque por el bien de todos tengo que hacerlo.

Zak: tienes que ser lo que quieras ser.

Cloe: quiero proteger a mi pueblo eso es todo como princesa y más tarde como reina. Y si es necesario hacerlo…

Zak: ah genial.

Kiet: ¿y algo más?

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: pides muy poco.

Cloe: no quiero más riqueza que esa.

Kiet: y... nosotros.

Fenzy: y que pasa con nosotros.

Cloe: vosotros sois especiales y lo más importante para mí.

Kiet: bueno sea lo que sea ten cuidado.

Zak: escucha Cloe, no quiero que te pase nada. Si algo he aprendido es que no nos podemos engañar a nosotros mismos.

Cloe: y porque te engañabas a ti mismo.

Zak: por algo que supongo que ya no importa.

Cloe: ok. Aunque bueno ya sabes que cuando quieras puedes contarme todo lo que quieras. Estoy disponible a todas horas.

Zak: gracias. Tú tranquila. Estoy bien.

Cloe: eso espero.

Zak: me gusta que te preocupes por mí, aunque no quiero que lo hagas.

Cloe: somos amigos y aliados. Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Fenzy: una cosa… sabéis si alguna vez se han unido dos reyes o príncipes de diferentes reinos.

Cloe: te refieres al matrimonio para unificar territorio.

Fenzy: si eso es.

Cloe: claro. Antiguamente se hacía. De hecho mis padres alguna vez me lo han dicho pero… no se… supongo que es una buena idea siempre y cuando quieras tú. Yo soy princesa de mi reino pero no estoy a favor de los matrimonios de conveniencia. Creo en un noviazgo anterior al matrimonio que nos haga ver que realmente es lo que queremos. No que de repente te tengas que casar y mucho menos acostarte con alguien al que apenas conoces, que no sabes cómo es… y yo por ahí no paso.

Fenzy: yo creo lo mismo que tú.

Cloe: es lo mejor. Imagínate… eso.

Zak: que extremas sois.

Cloe: Zak… no soy una tía de hacerlo a lo loco con el primero que pasa.

Zak: ya lo sé. Me lo dijiste. Y estoy orgulloso de ti, de que pienses eso.

Cloe: supongo que eso te honra.

Fenzy: cierto.

Tänpo: sen-kuns…

Fenzy: buenas maestro.

Lalith: hoy tenéis un combate duro.

Cloe: siempre son duros. Aunque estando clasificados…

Lalith: Cloe, pero todavía la primera plaza del grupo no está decidida. Posiblemente seréis primeros pero tenéis que ganar. A priori no pasa nada pero parece que es mejor, mejor… si no tenéis que ir a la repesca.

Kiet: la repesca… se me olvidaba.

Cloe: pues entonces no queda otra que ser primeros de grupo.

Zak: como hemos podido ser tan tontos.

Cloe: supongo que estábamos pendientes de otras cosas y eso sí que no nos lo podemos permitir.

Fenzy: eso es verdad. Que error más gordo.

Kiet: que tontos. Menos mal que ha salido el tema.

Cloe: si porque si no…

Zak: chicos no os preocupéis.

Cloe: y contra quien vamos a luchar.

Tänpo: buena pregunta. Además que la hagas tú. Necesitamos que despiertes tu nuevo poder. El destello nu-sen.

Cloe: y de que se trata.

Tänpo: puedes tele transportarte por el campo con gran rapidez. Debido a que te puedes multiplicar eso hace que tu enemigo se quede un poco aturdido y cuando consiga recuperarse… de repente cuando encuentres tu objetivo vuelve a haber una Cloe, la verdadera.

Cloe: genial.

Tänpo: ¿de verdad la has encontrado?

Cloe: sí.

Tänpo: pero recuerda que si intentas hacerlo sin haber encontrado tu verdadera motivación podría destruirte.

Cloe: lo sé.

Zak: lo harás.

Fenzy: sí.

Cloe: eso si… no has dicho contra quien nos toca.

Tänpo: cierto. Os toca luchar contra los crodirots.

Fenzy: ¿y bien?

Tänpo: veréis… pueden ver el futuro. Por eso el poder de Cloe es importante.

Crodirot 1: podemos ver el futuro y… créeme que no os va a ser fácil derrotarnos. Estamos destinados a ser primeros de grupo.

Zak: eso es lo que te crees tu.

Crodirot 2: bueno ya se verá.

Cloe: ya veréis. O es que tenéis miedo.

Croditot 2: cállate flacucha. No hay miedo ni dolor.

Zak: retira eso.

Crodirot 1: y si no que.

Cloe: ya lo veremos en el campo quien es más fuerte.

Crodirot 2: error. Vosotros no tenéis nada que hacer.

Zak: perdona pero ella es la princesa del agua y te puede pegar una descarga…

Crodirot 1: claro que sí. Vais a perder. No os preocupéis.

Crodirot 2: otra cosa… si vais a la repesca no esperéis ganar.

Fenzy: quien ríe último, ríe mejor.

Cloe: bien dicho.

Crodirot 1: controla a tu novia, no sea que… perdáis porque ella…

Zak: será posible.

Cloe: dejalo.

Zak: y perdona pero ella no es…

Cloe: no te preocupes. No te pongas a su nivel.

Zak: ok. Pero…

Cloe: se lo que ha dicho pero como no es verdad… no les doy pie a que contraataquen.

Zak: bien hecho.

Cloe: gracias, pero es lo mínimo que se puede hacer.

Maestro de ceremonias: en el combate de hoy se juega la primera plaza del grupo entre los herederos y los crodirots.

Fenzy: vamos chicos.

Kiet: tenemos que ser primeros. Así evitaremos la repesca y podremos iniciar la siguiente fase de la preparación.

Cloe: tengo entendido…

Zak: qué tal si luego hablamos de eso. Vamos.

Cloe: claro.

Cloe: esta bien.

Zak: Fenzy tuya.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Zak.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen! Bien.

Cloe: eso es.

Kiet: grande.

Zak: chicos no me halagueis tanto y vamos que ellos también son fuertes.

Crodirot 1: crod-ad-sen.

Cloe: ha desaparecido.

Zak: tranquila no te asustes.

Cloe: y que hacemos.

Kiet: mantener la calma.

Fenzy: un momento. El escudo protector de nuestro sen - rok ha vuelto a aparecer.

Cloe: dios que loca me estoy volviendo.

Zak: tranquila. Cloe cielo es lo que quieres. Justo eso que te pongas nerviosa.

Cloe: está bien. Y que es eso de cielo.

Zak: nada. Solo era para darte ánimos.

Cloe: ah ok.

Zak: está ahí.

Maestro de ceremonias: el Crodirot ha aparecido. Ha engañado con su capacidad de desaparecer a los humanos. Se dirigen al sen - rok y... kai. Se ponen por delante porque al retroceder en el tiempo el escudo de los humanos ha vuelto.

Zak: eso no debería estar permitido.

Cloe: pues lo está.

Fenzy: ya lo veo.

Zak: Cloe. Es tu turno. Tienes que hacerlo.

Cloe: vamos Cloe puedes. Hacerlo tu reino y tus padres son lo importante. Defender a tu pueblo es lo que te hace feliz. -estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande. Estaba envuelta en una bola de energía azul. Pero no me salía. El corazón me latía a mil-

Zak: Cloe, por lo que más quieras. Solo eso no es... somos nosotros tus amigos lo que más te importa. No solo es defender a tu pueblo pero además no hace falta ser abogada para eso. Por favor te lo pido. Cloe yo... mmm... no puedo cargar con tu muerte si ahora no paras. Me destrozaria. Cambia tu futuro pero no tus deseos.

Cloe: -pare. Mire a Zak. El de repente tenía mi mano cogida. Una bonita pero leve sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. Le sonreí-

Zak: vaya lo siento.

Cloe: tranquilo no importa. De todas maneras...

Maestro de ceremonias: los crodirots intentan sentenciar el combate.

Cloe: nunca. -me eleve. Sin más mi poder salió gracias a las palabras de Zak. Me multiplique por el campo y espere el momento preciso para despistar a los crodirots y chute. Después me eleve de nuevo-

Crodirot 1: hay que pararla como sea. Crod-ad - sen. Un momento no puedo pararla. Por mas que intento que no este siempre está-

Cloe: -volvi a chutar. Lo que hacia que ganaramos el sendokai- si.

Cloe: kai de la princesa del agua. Los herederos ganan el sendokai.

Zak: bien.

Fenzy: si.

Kiet: wow.

Zak: has estado genial.

Cloe: que va. Ni hubiera sido por ti... yo no...

Zak: no te preocupes.

Cloe: no. Es verdad. Ha sido importante.

Tänpo: enhorabuena Cloe. Y a todos. Sois primeros de grupo y por tanto no teneis que ir a la repesca.

Fenzy: genial.

Kiet: entonces ahora empieza lo bueno.

Cloe: si no...

Lalith: ahora ahí unos partidos amistosos para que Kiet y Fenzy saquen sus poderes.

Zak: y después dijisteis que ibamos a entrenar con vosotros.

Kento: eso es.

Zak: genial.

Cloe: si. Y después un nuevo maestro nos espera.

Tänpo: eso es.

Fenzy: que guay. Y de ahi al gran torneo.

Zak: y hasta el infinito y más allá.

Cloe: jajaja. Pues si. Seamos pacientes.

Zak: esa es nuestra mejor virtud supongo.

Crodirot 1: como lo habéis hecho. Bueno ha sido cosa de ella.

Crodirot 2: si. Si yo vi el futuro y no era así.

Cloe: porque el futuro no se puede escribir.

Crodirot 1: quizás en nuestro mundo hay esperanza.

Zak: hay esperanza. Podemos derrotar al reino de la oscuridad.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

El destino así lo hizo capítulo 19

Fenzy: bueno hoy nos toca a uno de los dos.

Kiet: sí. A ver a quien le toca. Cloe y Zak ya los sacaron pero porque ellos en el torneo de clasificación y nosotros entrenando.

Fenzy: y eso que más da.

Kiet: hombre pues que da más emoción. Estas luchando a vida o muerte y mola.

Fenzy: a ti lo que te mola es figurar.

Kiet: porque dices eso.

Fenzy: te quejas de que tú tengas que sacar tu poder en un entrenamiento. No te lo tomes como un entrenamiento. Si quieres pasar a la siguiente fase tienes que estar preparado. Da igual donde sea.

Kiet: supongo que tienes razón. Cloe: de que hablais.

Fenzy: que aqui el figura se quejaba de no poder sacar sus nuevos poderes en el torneo de clasificación.

Cloe: no te preocupes. Solo tienes que pensar en lo que es importante para ti para cuando llegue el momento de usar tus nuevos poderes y lo que el maestro quiera en ese momento.

Zak: al fin y al cabo... depende del combate. Cada vez se recurre a uno de nosotros dependiendo de lo que se necesite en ese momento.

Cloe: ya me he fijado en eso.

Zak: al menos no vamos a la repesca.

Cloe: pues si. Y pensar que ya no os acordabais de eso.

Zak: supongo que son los nervios del combate.

Cloe: o quizás que no estabais donde debiais estar.

Zak: eso nunca.

Fenzy: bueno lo importante es que nos clasificamos y como primeros.

Cloe: eso si.

Kiet: tio hablaste con el maestro.

Zak: mmm... si.

Kiet: y que era tio.

Zak: que acepte mis sentimientos.

Cloe: de quien te has enamorado.

Zak: de alguien con quien seguramente nunca podre estar.

Cloe: mira puedes estar con quien quieras.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: si. Porque no. Quien es esa chica.

Zak: mmm... pues... una chica de otro reino.

Cloe: mmm... interesante.

Zak: no se es difícil pero siempre...

Cloe: que.

Zak: bueno no sé.

Cloe: cuando tengas un hueco... habla con ella.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: no pierdes nada.

Zak: claro. Gracias Cloe. Siempre que tenga un problema de este tipo hablare contigo.

Cloe: sin problemas.

Zak: en serio no te importa aburrirte con mis cosas.

Cloe: no me aburres. Al contrario es divertido jajaja. Y si es por ayudarte genial. Para eso estamos los amigos.

Fenzy: eso es verdad. Como dice ella cuando puedas le hablas. Pero no le entres directamente. Supongo que no te puedes convencer al 100 por 100 de que ella siente lo mismo pero todo es intentarlo. Pero no se... queda con ella antes de decirle que te has enamorado de ella. En plan somos amigos y solo quería verte. No le dejes a entender que sientes algo por ella desde el principio.

Cloe: eso hace que quizás nos sintamos incomodas si quizás no es nuestro tipo. Tienes amistad con ella.

Zak: si.

Cloe: genial. Entonces entrale como un amigo.

Zak: ya pero se notaria mucho. Cloe: oye que también podemos ser amigos chicos y chicas. Eso nos gusta que nos tiren la caña indirectamente.

Zak: y eso de que va.

Fenzy: de no ir directamente a decirle a la chica lo que sientes. Currate un discurso convincente sobre todo si la chica no siente nada por ti todavía o lo tiene oculto.

Zak: ahh... genial.

Cloe: tranquilo lo harás bien. Si no te atreves por lo que seas voy yo contigo. Te acompaño.

Zak: claro.

Fenzy:-ya claro, acompañarle. Esta chica no sabe la verdad de todo esto-

Cloe: respecto a que sea la princesa de otro reino... me parece buena idea anexionar cuantos más reinos posibles. Eso de cara al futuro nos hará más fuertes.

Kiet: lo que podemos es crear una buena unión con nuestros reinos.

Cloe: si. Una especie de provincia o algo así.

Zak: es buena idea. Cada uno gobierna su tierra pero a la vez por turnos podiamos controlar toda la región.

Cloe: si. Sabes que para eso estamos y mi apoyo siempre lo vais a tener.

Kiet: y el mio.

Fenzy: siempre.

Zak: perfecto cuando terminemos el torneo...

Cloe: y ese es otro problema.

Zak: tranquila de momento nuestros padres son los que gobiernan el reino.

Cloe: si eso si.

Fenzy: de momento podemos ocuparnos de reinar toda la región. Eso sí pero lo de la provincia...

Kiet: si pero ahora no es nuestra prioridad. Es prepararnos.

Zak: bien dicho. No crezcamos antes de tiempo.

Cloe: me parece bien.

Fenzy: vamos.

Tänpo: bienvenidos sen - kuns.

Fenzy: maestro.

Tänpo: en esta nueva fase de vuestra preparación tendréis una serie de partidos de preparación para determinar si estais prepados. Entiendo que sois un equipo y que estais bien preparados pero si alguno falla todos os quedaréis. Aquí no hay individualidades. No sirve de nada no pasaros a todos.

Cloe: veo una decisión muy sabia por su parte.

Fenzy: desde luego.

Zak: estoy de acuerdo. Si no estamos juntos no somos un equipo.

Kiet: es verdad. Todos aportamos cosas al equipo.

Cloe: si quitamos algo falla por completo.

Tänpo: asi es justo como quería que hablarais.

Fenzy: y que nos toca hoy.

Tänpo: chicos, hoy tenéis entrenamiento. Fenzy, has encontrado tu motivación.

Fenzy: no lo sé. A lo mejor durante la marcha la saco.

Tänpo: concentrate mucho.

Fenzy: y de que se trata.

Tänpo: del tornado go - sen.

Zak: y contra quien esta vez.

Tänpo: hoy luchareis contra unos amigos mios. Los urloks.

Cloe: y ellos quien son.

Urkam: saludos Tänpo el wadaan.

Tänpo: ellos.

Urkam: hola soy el jefe del pueblo de los urloks. Somos aliados de los reinos de agua, fuego, tierra y aire.

Zak: y porque no os hemos visto por alli.

Cloe: eso.

Urkam: durante unos años por culpa del reino de la oscuridad estuvimos muy débiles.

Cloe: vaya lo siento.

Urkam: pero vuestros reinos nos ayudaron. Nos proveyeron de todo lo que nos faltaba y ahora les ayudamos. De vez en cuando trabajamos para ellos.

Fenzy: genial.

Kiet: que bien posiblemente noa veamos por alli.

Urkam: empezamos ya.

Hijo Urlok: papá vamos.

Fenzy: anda es tu hijo.

Cloe: se que echas de menos al tuyo pero seguro que esté donde esté esta orgulloso de ti.

Kiet: en eso tiene razón.

Fenzy: nunca es fácil perder a un padre pero tienes razón.

Kiet: tia si eres muy entera.

Fenzy: pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

Kiet: venga vamos.

Fenzy: esta bien.

Todos: ¡sen - do - kai!

Tänpo: que empiece el sendokai.

Fenzy: vamos chicos. Podemos. Zak: mio. Cloe va por ti.

Cloe: voy. Pero que.

Fenzy: paralos.

Zak: demasiado tarde.

Tänpo: kai.

Hijo Urlok: bien.

Madre Urlok: jajaja. Tu padre sabe como hacerlo pero los humanos son muy buenos.

Fenzy: vamos venga. ¡estela tai - sen! Cloe.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Perfecto. Zak.

Zak: mia. ¡disparo zet - sen!-chute con una fuerza bestial la verdad y marque.

Cloe: si.

Fenzy: bien.

Kiet: bien hecho tio.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: a ti.

Tänpo: kai.

Urkam: vamos. ¡temblor giu-sen!

Cloe: que va a hacer.

Zak: pues no tengo ni idea.

Kiet: pero que.

Fenzy: eh que es esto.

Cloe: vamos. Esquivar si podeis los picos para no haceros daño.

Fenzy: vale. Aunque lo están haciendo más fuerte.

Hijo Urlok: cuidado.

Cloe: Fenzy, salta.

Fenzy: ahh.-me choque con uno de los picos y caí-

Zak: eh. Venga Fenzy, saca tu poder.

Fenzy: pensé rápidamente en que me podia motivar y lo vi claro. Mi madre. Los ánimos de aquel chico hacia su padre y como era con su madre y lo mucho que le admiraba era como yo con los mios y ahora que mi padre no estaba entendía que aquello le haría sentir orgulloso y que haya donde esté estará orgulloso de mi- ¡tornado go - sen!

Cloe: ahi esta.

Zak: wow.

Kiet: increíble.

Fenzy: -el do se metio dentro del tornado y cuando lo tuve controlado chute para meter el kai definitivo-si.

Tänpo: kai. Enhorabuena.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: pero todo el merito se lo tiene que llevar ella.

Urkam: has estado increíble.

Fenzy: sabes me he visto reflejada en tu familia. En como tu hijo te apoyaba y bueno...

Urkam: entiendo.

Fenzy: siempre es duro perder a un padre.

Cloe: tranquila que estará orgulloso de ti.

Zak: siempre estará orgulloso de ti.

Fenzy: eso espero.

Urkam: hazle caso a tus amigos. Perdona haberte tirado.

Fenzy: olvidado queda. -se despidieron y se fueron-

Kiet: bien hecho.

Fenzy: gracias.

Cloe: supongo que estamos demostrando que estamos más que preparados.

Zak: claro. Estamos más que preparados y llegaremos a la siguiente fase.

Cloe: y de ahi al torneo.

Tänpo: bien chicos. Se que estais muy emocionados.

Cloe: no es para menos.

Tänpo: pero tranquilos. Que todo llega. Es bueno que tengáis confianza en vosotros mismos pero sin pasarse.

Cloe: no eso si.

Fenzy: maestro, no le decepcionaremos.

Tänpo: estoy seguro que no.

Zak: gracias por confiar en nosotros para esta importante misión.

Tänpo: no os elegí yo. Os eligieron.

Cloe: aunque yo pensaba que nos enfrentariamos entre nosotros.

Tänpo: pues no.

Zak: y es mejor asi.

Fenzy: pues si.

Kiet: desde luego.

Zak: y que vamos a decir nosotros.

Cloe: eso es verdad. Nosotros encantados.

Zak: pues... es obvio no.

Cloe: si. Hasta queremos formar una provincia.

Kiet: que no es poco.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

El destino así lo hizo: capítulo 20

Zak: ¿cómo hablo con ella? Es que no le puedo decir nada. Me mata. Cloe me estrangula.

Cloe: ¿por qué te voy a estrangular?

Zak: ¡ah! Vaya Cloe. Estabas ahí.

Cloe: si... pero porque te iba a matar.

Zak: no por nada.

Cloe: ya seguro.

Zak: estas segura de que he dicho tu nombre.

Cloe: pues... si. Has dicho... Cloe me estrangula.

Zak: pues entonces a lo mejor me he equivocado.

Cloe: bueno... oye si no me lo quieres contar no me lo cuentes. Lo que si te iba a preguntar... ¿como va con esa chica?

Zak: supongo que bien.

Cloe: tu tranquilo. Lo conseguirás.

Zak: ya seguro... esa chica... tiene demasiado carácter.

Cloe: eso es bueno.

Zak: pero también es muy dulce.

Cloe: y la conozco.

Zak: no, no pero en serio es preciosa.

Cloe: hombre estas enamorado de ella.

Zak: desde luego. No me gustaría perderla.

Cloe: normal.

Zak: tengo miedo. Pero mucho.

Cloe: no te preocupes.

Zak: porque eres tan dulce.

Cloe: yo... bueno... somos amigos y me gusta jeje mmm... ayudarte. Supongo que eso es lo que hago.

Zak: tranquila. Si lo haces. Además muy bien. Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener.

Cloe: que bien. Tu también eres un buen amigo.

Zak: seguro que ya tienes a alguien por ahi. Tu príncipe te estará esperando. Invitame a la boda, quiero ver que es lo que quieres.

Cloe: tranquilo jajaja. No hay nadie y mucho menos boda jajaja.

Zak: la tendrás.

Cloe: supongo pero espero que sea con quien yo elija.

Zak: eso seguro. Ya estoy yo para hablar con tus padres del tema.

Cloe: oye Zak tu... te oyes.

Zak: somos amigos no voy a permitir que no seas feliz.

Cloe: de todas maneras gracias.

Zak: no te preocupes. Para eso estamos.

Fenzy: ey tios.

Zak: hola Fenzy. ¿que hay?

Cloe: buenas.

Fenzy: cansada pero contenta.

Cloe: al menos ya tienes tu poder.

Fenzy: si.

Kiet: hola chicos.

Cloe: que, durmiendo aún.

Kiet: no.

Fenzy: seguro.

Cloe: bueno dejarlo estar parejita.

Fenzy: ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Cloe: esta bien.

Zak: vamos anda.

Kiet: tios... estoy pensando que aun soy el único que no ha despertado sus poderes.

Fenzy: encuentra tu motivación.

Kiet: y como hago eso.

Cloe: piensa en lo que es más importante para ti.

Kiet: esta bien. Aunque no es que sea fácil.

Fenzy: si todos lo hemos hecho tu también puedes.

Zak: eso tío.

Cloe: claro. Piensa mucho pero no te obsesiones.

Zak: tu tranquilo. Con paciencia sale todo.

Tänpo: y que lo digas Zak.

Zak: maestro.

Tänpo: bienvenidos sen - kuns. Kiet hoy te toca a ti. Veo que tus compañeros te están dando ánimos y la verdad es que tienen razón. Siempre tienes que estar tranquilo y tener confianza en ti mismo. Solo asi llegarás a lo que te propongas.

Kiet: ya lo se.

Zak: tio tu sin miedo.

Cloe: confia en ti.

Fenzy: nosotros confiamos en ti.

Kiet: y que poder es ese.

Tänpo: la onda geo- sen. Disputaremos un combate para que puedas despertarlo.

Kiet: genial.

Cloe: y contra quien.

Tänpo: contra los skulls.

Cloe: son... ¿esqueletos?

Tänpo: si. Como lo sabes.

Cloe: skull es calavera en inglés.

Tänpo: esta bien que os enseñen cosas tan modernas en vuestra tierra.

Kiet: somos futuros reyes.

Zak: tendremos que estar bien preparados.

Cloe: pues si tenemos en juego el pase a la siguiente fase.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: pues entonces empecemos.

Fenzy: a por esos esqueletos.

Zak: si.

Tänpo: que empiece el sendokai.

Lula: miii.

Zak: vamos. Cloe tuya.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen! Fenzy.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Si. Chuparos esa saco de huesos.

Tänpo: kai.

Kiet: eh, que van a hacer.

Skull 1: ¡rayo skull-sen!

Cloe: estan cre-creciendo.

Zak: y esto porque.

Fenzy: maldita sea.

Kiet: me cago en su... calavera.

Zak: jajaja bien dicho.

Fenzy: vamos. Voy. ¡estela tai - sen! Vamos.

Cloe: cuidado. Al segundo palo.

Zak: ya es tarde.

Tänpo: kai. El combate esta igualado.

Zak: venga chicos vamos.

Fenzy: ¡tornado go - sen! Zak.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen! Si.

Tänpo: kai. Uno más y la victoria será vuestra.

Skull 1: ¡rayo skull-sen!

Cloe: ¿otra vez?

Zak: y ahora que se supone que van a hacer.

Fenzy: ¿crecer más?

Cloe: son... gigantes.

Zak: y ese disparo no lo para ni dios.

Kiet: voy. ¡escudo coa - sen! Ah.

Fenzy: no. Tio estas bien.

Kiet: si tranquila.

Cloe: y como se esperaba metieron.

Tänpo: kai. El que marque ahora es el que gana. Kiet, espera el momento oportuno para usar tu poder.

Kiet: bien.

Skull 2: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Zak: en serio. Eso también lo hago yo. ¡disparo zet - sen! ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Vamos Kiet. Desequilibra la balanza.

Kiet: piensa, piensa, piensa... el reino, mi abuela... y sus bocadillos pero lo más importante es ella y toda la gente que esta a mi alrededor. ¡onda geo - sen!

Hubo una gran explosión. Kiet hizo que el do saliera por los aires.

Cloe: voy. ¡destello nu - sen! Kiet vamos.

Kiet: ahora. -chute el do y lo meti en el sen - rok.

Tänpo: kai. Fin del sendokai.

Zak: bien.

Kiet: lo he hecho.

Fenzy: pues claro tio.

Cloe: lo ibas a hacer. De eso puedes estar seguro.

Zak: es verdad.

Kiet: entonces lo estamos haciendo bien.

Lalith: muy bien. Nos vemos en el próximo combate. Yo soy la encargada de poneros a prueba.

Kiet: genial.

Cloe: no nos mates.

Lalith: será como tiene que ser pero sin poneros en peligro.

Cloe: faltaria más.

Lalith: sabes Cloe, me recuerdas a mi.

Cloe: en serio.

Lalith: no se porque pero si. Quizás por que te veo como yo hace unos años es como si tus movimientos ya los hubiera hecho yo antes.

Cloe: y eso es...

Lalith: genial.

Cloe: vaya es un halago.

Lalith: no me des las gracias. Bueno nos vemos.

Zak: eso es bueno saberlo.

Cloe: pero también es más presión. Quiero estar a su altura.

Zak: seguro que lo estás.

Cloe: eso espero.

Zak: de que manera te lo digo. Mira me encanta que seas asi de modesta, que seas humilde, buena, guapa y yo que se que cosas te diría pero ten en cuenta que hagas lo que hagas siempre vamos a estar orgullosos de ti.

Cloe: vaya yo...

Zak: nada. No digas nada.

Cloe: oh mierda... no me hagas llorar.

Zak: no llores muchacha.

Fenzy: Cloe, que te pasa.

Cloe: a mi nada.

Kiet: vamos suéltalo.

Cloe: que estoy muy presionada.

Zak: tranquila.

Cloe: no estoy tranquila.-no quería que me viera llorar y por eso me abracé a el. El calor que Zak desprendía era acogedor, muy acogedor, tanto que siempre estaría así. Pero no es posible no... hay nada. Sólo somos amigos y yo estaba demasiado... sensible- perdona

Zak: no. Igual que tu dijiste que era el perfecto hombro en el que llorar yo quiero serlo también para ti, ¿somos amigos, no?

Cloe: claro. Y siempre vienen bien apoyos como estos.

Kiet: ay... que sensiblones estamos. No se si el dia de tu boda Cloe vas a llorar más.

Cloe: y eso a que viene. Seguro que algún día si me piden matrimonio y es... por supuesto lo más importante que sea quien yo elija seguro que lloro más que ahora.

Zak: eso seguro.

Fenzy: como si tu lo supieras.

Zak: y porque no. Cuando llegue el momento me alegraré por ella.

Fenzy: claro y yo jajaja.

Kiet: y yo. Siempre que sea bueno.

Zak: tendremos que darle un voto de confianza. Puedo estar tonta porque el amor... nos vuelve tontos pero también miraré lo mejor para el reino.

Fenzy: el amor es ciego.

Cloe: antes de tomar una decisión... y más de ese estilo llevan tiempo, hay que pensarlo bien.

Zak: sea cual sea tu decisión como amigos que somos la respetaremos.

Fenzy: claro.

Kiet: obviamente.

Cloe: aunque... y digo yo... y esto a que viene.

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

El destino así lo hizo 21

Zak: Cloe... me gustaría hablar contigo. De algo que me preocupa. Bueno te acuerdas que te dije que había una chica. Somos opuestos, demasiado opuestos pero creo que nos entendemos muy bien y sería una pena que pasando las cosas que pasan entre nosotros... pues esa chica... en realidad... eres tú. Espera. Es imposible decirle eso. No puedo decirle eso. Ella es capaz de irse por donde ha venido y eso no por favor. Me daría una torta y yo me sentiría como un idiota por perderla de esa manera y eso es lo último que quiero.

Cloe: Zak, ¿estás bien? Te veo preocupado.

Zak: no tranquila estoy genial.

Cloe: seguro.

Zak: sí.

Cloe: quieres dar un paseo. Por... despejarte más bien. Quiero que liberes tensiones.

Zak: ok. Así... bueno al menos hablamos del combate de que nos ha podido preparar Lalith. Cloe: espero que no sea difícil.

Zak: pues ella dijo que lo sería. Cloe: es normal que nos quieran poner a prueba.

Zak: si. Pero espero que no nos mate.

Cloe: que nos va a matar. Dijo que sería difícil porque teníamos que enfrentarnos a un combate real para pasar a la siguiente fase.

Zak: si es así.

Cloe: oye... y tu chica.

Zak: pues no he podido hablar con ella todavía.

Cloe: y eso.

Zak: porque todavía no he encontrado el momento ni el lugar.

Cloe: bueno claro si ella está fuera... es más complicado.

Zak: lo que más rabia me da es perderla. No ser para ella lo que ella es para mí.

Cloe: es difícil no quererte Zak. Seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

Zak: ya seguro.

Cloe: no te infravalores.

Zak: pero es que... no podría vivir sin ella.

Cloe: cuando estás enamorado te da miedo que en ese futuro quizás unas veces tan cercano y otras veces no tanto no este ella.

Zak: por eso no quiero ser estúpido.

Cloe: y no lo eres.

Zak: pero y si ella se aleja de mí.

Cloe: crees que ella haría eso...

Zak: pues no quiero que lo haga.

Cloe: en mi opinión yo no lo haría. No culparía a esa persona de haberse enamorado de mi. Pero como sabes esto es un juego de dos.

Zak: ya lo sé. Pero tampoco quisiera que ella se sintiera intimidada.

Cloe: lo se. Os pasa a todos. Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás.

Zak: yo también. Ella es para mi... todo. Y no quiero que se canse de esperarme.

Cloe: si te quiere esperará.

Zak: pero y si no lo hace.

Cloe: quizás esta forzada a hacerlo.

Zak: tú esperarías.

Cloe: sí. Si mi felicidad dependiera de esa persona claro que la esperaría. Es normal que estés celoso porque no es que sea malo. Desde la distancia es duro pensar en cuantos quisieran tener a esa chica que seguro que muchos. Porque es preciosa verdad.

Zak: la más guapa y hermosa persona que me conocido nunca.

Cloe: debes demostrar que esa chica te importa. A ella sobre todo. Ayúdala siempre que puedas. Estate con ella cuando ella esta tanto bien como mal. Ahi se dará cuenta de que puede confiar en ti porque siempre estarás a su lado pase lo que pase.

Zak: nunca la dejaría sola. Aunque ella es muy liberal pero... es genial.

Cloe: complicada.

Zak: mucho.

Cloe: bien, me gusta. Nada de tías fáciles.

Zak: no... Olvídate.

Cloe: y como es.

Zak: no sé... no sabría decir nada malo de ella. Toda ella es genial. Es inteligente, preciosa, tiene unos ojos que me tienen más muerto que vivo...

Cloe: a ver si me vas a hacer llorar ya quisiera que esas cosas me las dijeran a mí pero... seguro que nunca nadie...

Zak: no digas eso ni en broma. Seguro que alguien estará deseando estar contigo.

Cloe: jajaja lo dudo.

Zak: en serio.

Cloe: ya claro y eso lo dices tú.

Zak: pues claro.

Cloe: jajaja bien. Vamos listos.

Zak: eh no te rías.

Cloe: es que me hace gracia que pienses que estoy lo suficientemente bien como para gustarle a alguien.

Zak:-a mi si- que sí ya verás.

Cloe: ya jajaja. Lo que tú digas.

Zak: y si te dijera que a alguien le gustas.

Cloe: a quien.

Zak: a... un amigo.

Cloe: no será a Kiet.

Zak: no... a el no jajaja. A otro. Tranquila no lo conoces.

Cloe: ya jajaja. Eres muy gracioso hasta cuando haces estas bromas tan tontas.

Zak: sabes creo que me voy a apuntar a pasear por las mañanas.

Cloe: apetece verdad.

Zak: sí. La verdad es que sí.

Cloe: me alegro.

Zak:-estaba fijándome en el lago cuando sentí un leve cosquilleo en la nuca. Cerré los ojos. No sabía si aquello era un sueño o era real. Porque de todas las maneras estaba Cloe en él- que haces princesa.

Cloe: mira. Esto es una pluma. Hago que te relajes. Para que estés a tope para el combate.

Zak: creo que como masajista no tienes nada que envidiar.

Cloe: que va. Solo intento ayudarte. Siéntate.

Zak: de acuerdo.

Cloe: ahora cierra los ojos.

Zak: bien.

Cloe: deja la mente en blanco y deja volar tu imaginación.

Zak: vale.-la ligera brisa hacia que hubiera un ambiente agradable y más si la chica por la que bebía los vientos estaba allí conmigo. Sentía su presencia aunque no la viera ya que no quería romper aquel ambiente agradable. La pluma relajaba un montón. No se porque lo hacía pero se notaba que era una chica que se preocupaba por los demás antes que por ella misma desinteresadamente y eso era totalmente genial que hasta yo me sentía un poco mal- oye... no tienes por qué hacer esto.

Cloe: solo quería ayudarte estabas demasiado preocupado.

Zak: gracias.

Cloe: no me las des.

Zak: es mi deber.

Cloe: supongo que si lo hago por mi pueblo lo hago también y más por mis amigos y por la gente que me importa.

Zak: ya... entonces eso significa que...

Cloe: que eres mi mejor amigo. Somos muy opuestos pero... nos entendemos demasiado bien.

Zak: si. Jajaja.

Cloe: vamos.-volvimos a donde estaban los demás-

Fenzy: donde estabais.

Cloe: el necesitaba ayuda y...

Kiet: estas bien.

Zak: sí. Es que el combate me preocupa.

Lalith: y con más razón aún. Vamos chicos. Demostrad lo que valéis.

Tänpo: guerreros al campo.

Kiet: vamos chicos.

Todos: ¡sen - do - kai!

Cloe: estamos listos.

Tänpo: que empiece el sendokai.

Zak: mia.

Lalith: ¡spectra-kuit-covex!

Cloe: ¿espectros?

Zak: que chiste es este.

Cloe: pues no lo sé.

Kiet: venga vamos. Pásamela.

Zak: tuya.

Kiet: para ti Cloe.

Cloe: ¿listo Zak?

Zak: si.

Cloe: tuyo.

Zak:-intercepte el do pero el espectro me lo quitó- no.

Cloe: pero que.

Lalith: ¡sen-gravitum!

Kiet: que está pasando.

Fenzy: ha desatado el campo gravitatorio del campo de sendokai.

Cloe: así no se puede luchar.

Kiet: y ahora como lo hacemos.

Zak: tenéis alguna idea.

Cloe: creo que no.

Fenzy: negativo.

Kiet: y tu...

Zak: no pero algo habrá que hacer.

Cloe: hombre genio...

Zak: tenemos que conseguir seguir adelante.

Fenzy: si no, no podremos pasar a la siguiente fase.

Cloe: y sería una pena.

Kiet: tanto trabajo para nada.

Zak: tranquilos. Estoy seguro de que algo se puede hacer.

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

El destino así lo hizo: capítulo 22

Zak: -estábamos en un momento demasiado crítico. Flotábamos porque Lalith había desatado el campo gravitatorio del campo de sendokai y no sabíamos muy bien cómo reaccionar- en serio no sé qué hacer.

Cloe: tenemos que mantener la calma. Es Lalith, no nos hará daño.

Kiet: pues... no se decirte.

Fenzy: hay que pensar que en un combate así tenemos que reaccionar rápido. Aquí no hay tiempo pero porque es un entreno.

Cloe: pero para pasar a la siguiente fase...

Zak: ya... espera.-vi la solución al problema. Era impulsándote con los fragmentos de las rocas del campo- chicos, ya lo tengo.

Cloe: en serio.

Fenzy: pues dinos cual es.

Zak: utilizar las rocas para impulsaros.

Cloe: gracias genio.

Zak: es que no te fías de mí.

Cloe: sí. Solo te alababa.

Zak: menos cachondeo no.

Fenzy: esto es otra cosa.

Lalith: -menos mal que lo habéis pillado. No puedo deciros nada claro pero... temía estar pasándome pero esto es así. O me derrotais o no podréis pasar a la siguiente fase-

Kiet: así se hace.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! -bien, el del medio es el que lleva el do- Zak. Al medio.

Zak: lo tengo. ¡disparo zet - sen! -disparé pero el espectro contraatacó y repelió mi poder- no.

Cloe: tranquilo. Esto no va a quedar así. -me impulse con toda la intensidad que pude pero el espectro me derribó haciendo que me golpeara contra una de las rocas y cayera flotando hacia abajo-

Zak: Cloe.-vi a Cloe caer y fui hacia ella. La cogí en brazos-

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: de nada mujer para eso estamos los amigos.

Cloe: no creo que muchos hagan lo mismo que tu.

Zak: que va. Seguro que mejor que yo.

Cloe: va no digas tonterias.

Zak: antes que nada, estás bien.

Cloe: muy bien. Aunque el golpe ha sido un poco fuerte.

Zak: tranquila, aquí estamos bien.

Cloe: si. Y gracias otra vez.

Zak: porque. No me las merezco y menos de ti.

Cloe: de mi son las que más te mereces.

Zak: en serio no tienes novio.

Cloe: no.

Zak: pues es raro.

Cloe: porque.

Zak: no se... una chica tan dulce como tú...

Cloe: a los chicos no les gustan ese tipo de chicas.

Zak: de verdad piensas eso.

Cloe: si a alguien le gustara ya estaria con él si es que a mi también me gusta.

Zak: por supuesto.

Fenzy: vamos. Ayudame Kiet. -Kiet me lanzó- ¡estela tai - sen! -llegué a un punto perfecto. ¡tornado go - sen! -intenté absorber el do pero los espectros también hicieron una especie de embudo que fue más fuerte que yo- ¡ah!

Cloe: maldita sea.

Kiet: oh no.

Zak: venga va.

Tänpo: kai.

Lalith: guerreros, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles es cuando hay que estar preparados.

Cloe: tienes razón.

Zak: si.

Cloe: claro.

Kiet: claro.

Zak: vamos. Cloe cuando yo te diga haces el destello nu - sen. Kiet, Fenzy, pararle siempre que podais.

Cloe: hecho.

Zak: el golpe definitivo lo doy yo.-cogi el do. Drible a uno de los espectros- Cloe.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen! Fenzy vamos.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Si.

Cloe: bien.

Kiet: eso es.

Tänpo: kai. Buen trabajo en equipo.

Kiet: nos queda otro kai chicos podemos hacerlo. No podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Zak: dejádmelo a mi.-pensé en Cloe porque aunque me causaba un gran dolor muchas veces no tenerla y que ella solo dijera que éramos amigos pero era la persona que me hacía sonreír y por la que me levantaba todos los días esperando ver su preciosa sonrisa- ¡fuego sho - sen!

Cloe: vaya. Vamos Zak.

Zak: -ese grito de ánimo de Cloe hizo que fuera aún más poderoso el disparo y entró en el sen - rok mientras los espectros desaparecían y Lalith, estaba ante todo feliz porque habíamos superado la prueba- si jajaja.

Kiet: enhorabuena Zak.

Cloe: buen disparo amigo.

Fenzy: que bestia.

Tänpo: muy bien chicos.

Lalith: está visto que cuando pensáis como un equipo es todo más fácil. Chicos, estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros.

Fenzy: gracias.

Cloe: si gracias.

Lalith: chicos hoy hay una bonita lluvia de estrellas. Ya sabéis que si veis una estrella fugaz teneis que pedir un deseo.

Zak: que bien.

Cloe: que guay. Siempre viene bien este tipo de cosas.

Lalith: os aconsejaría que cogierais una esterilla y una manta por si acaso. Ahora ya empieza a refrescar un poco por la noche.

Zak: buena idea. -cada uno sacó su material para contemplar aquel manto de estrellas que esa noche dejaba ver el cielo. Me faltaba algo o alguien... busque con la mirada a Cloe, que salia de su tienda en ese momento- ey, vente aquí no.

Cloe: claro. Porque no.

Zak: ya sabes que si ves alguna pide un deseo.

Cloe: lo haré. Está bonito el cielo así.

Zak: sabes tú no le tienes que envidiar nada.

Cloe: pero que dices.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: vale te lo paso porque eres mi mejor amigo.

Zak: al menos tienes a alguien que te lo dice.

Cloe: ya y me gusta que me lo digas.

Zak: ya bueno...

Cloe: como te he dicho eres mi mejor amigo. A ti te lo paso todo. Eres como, no tanto como un hermano porque no te veo así pero tampoco algo más.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: bien.

Zak:-tan difícil es- eh, he visto una.

Cloe: has pedido tu deseo.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: genial. Pues para que se cumpla tienes que desearlo con todas tus fuerzas.

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

El destino así lo hizo 23.

Zak:-Cloe me había pegado eso de salir por las mañanas a dar un paseo. La brisa fresca de la mañana invitaba a hacerlo. Pensaba constantemente en la siguiente fase y como no en el torneo. Eran mis grandes preocupaciones claro está. Tenía miedo de fracasar y de que por mi culpa mis compañeros no pudieran llegar. De ser así volveríamos a casa y quién sabe si volveríamos a estar juntos de esa manera. Y eso por no pensar que si pasa eso todo lo que soñaba que pasara con Cloe no se podría cumplir aunque en realidad no sé si realmente se cumplirá o no. Tengo miedo a perderla. De que se aleje de mí. De no poder verla más. Yo era feliz si ella estaba a mi lado o por lo menos si ella estaba bien y yo estaba ahí para verlo. No quería ser egoísta pero la sensación o el pensamiento de que ella no pudiera estar en mi vida era nulo. Ella estaría siempre ahí sea de la forma que sea. No quiero obligarla a quererme si ella no siente lo mismo por mí-

Cloe: ey Zak.

Zak: hola Cloe. ¿Todo bien?

Cloe: claro. ¿Y tú?

Zak: bien gracias.

Cloe: últimamente pareces un poco... ausente.

Zak: no te preocupes.

Cloe: seguro que no es nada.

Zak: no.

Cloe: ok. Luego nos vemos.

Zak: vale.

Cloe: bueno... adiós.

Zak: -vi como la princesa del agua, mi princesa o eso queria que fuera se zambullia en el agua y vi a través de la aguas del lago como lucia su forma de sirena. Respiré hondo. No es que me diera miedo si no que era demasiado incómodo mirarla y no poder tenerla más cerca. Era impresionantemente hermosa y no podría vivir sin ella aunque resultase egoísta por mi parte-

Cloe: mmm... el agua esta genial. Qué raro Zak no ha huido porque me ha visto. Y si es otra cosa lo que le pasaba. Pero como a estos hombres no hay quien los entienda es normal.

Zak: esta es la roca donde normalmente ella se sienta.

Kiet: hombre Zak. Donde está tu sirenita.

Zak: mi qué.

Kiet: pues quien va a ser.

Zak: nadando.

Kiet: en forma de sirena.

Zak: sí. Pero tranquilo el miedo está superado.

Kiet: genial. A lo mejor no era miedo.

Zak: es que tengo la sensación de que nunca he tenido miedo de eso si no de que cometer una tontería.

Kiet: porque ibas a hacer eso.

Zak: porque me provocaba.

Kiet: ya no esta tan revolucionada como antes.

Zak: eso es verdad.

Kiet: quien sabe.

Zak: supongo que ha cambiado por algo.

Kiet: esta concentrada en la siguiente fase. Tiene mucha ilusión por llegar.

Zak: y yo.

Kiet: pero tu crees que hay algo más.

Zak: si. No sé... parece más dulce.

Kiet: quizás la estas endulzando demasiado.

Zak: yo...

Kiet: si. Últimamente siempre os veo juntos.

Zak: somos amigos.

Kiet: pero seamos sinceros. Tu no quieres que Cloe sea solo tu amiga.

Zak: si pero...

Kiet: pues lánzate.

Zak: no quiero perderla.

Kiet: pero el no ya lo tienes. Inténtalo.

Zak: es mi amiga... todo es demasiado difícil.

Kiet: mejor. Ella no se va a enfadar contigo.

Zak: no se tío...

Kiet: es Cloe. Seguro que le restara importancia si no siente lo mismo.

Zak: pero me sentiría culpable. Kiet: pero porque.

Zak: de que lo he hecho mal.

Kiet: mira no podemos saber lo que la otra persona piensa. Diselo. No pierdes nada. Es tu oportunidad. Si te rechaza la primera vez intenta seguir siendo su amigo. O lo que puedes hacer es...

Zak: que se te ha ocurrido.

Kiet: conquistala.

Zak: estas loco. Yo no se hacer eso.

Kiet: primero preocupate por ella. No seas pesado. Pregúntale lo típico. Que ella vea que te importa. No hay nada mas para una chica que sentirse querida.

Zak: y atosigarla es que te importe. A nadie le gusta la sobre protección.

Kiet: segundo cuando este eufórica felicitala por sus logros y se un escudo protector cuando este mal. Cada vez se sentirá mejor en tus brazos.

Zak: estás seguro.

Cloe: veo que te gusta mi roca.

Kiet: le gusta, le gusta.

Zak: no le hagas caso.

Kiet: hazme caso.

Cloe: vale. Bueno que, de que hablabais.

Kiet: de Zak y de sus conquistas.

Cloe: cuantas van jajaja.

Zak: sólo una.

Cloe: la misma de siempre.

Zak: eso es.

Cloe: al menos tienes todo el dia para hablar de ella, conmigo si quieres o con quien quieras.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: si te gusta ensayar las jugadas... ya sabes dímelo. Yo estoy completamente dispuesta.

Zak: una cosa y tu actitud un tanto... provocativa... que ha pasado con ella.

Cloe: supongo que he madurado.

Zak: ah claro.

Cloe: no creo que fuera mi estilo.

Zak: lo hacías bien.

Kiet: pareces una especie de psicóloga.

Cloe: si algo así. Me falta un sillón pero bueno creo que me apaño.

Zak: yo con esto de verdad estoy muy saturado pero...

Cloe: eh que no pasa nada.

Zak: pero es que parece que esté tonto.

Cloe: y lo estás Zak. El amor es así, pero es que es así. No hay otra forma. Se que es difícil no pensar ni hablar de ella a todas horas.

Zak: si pero seguro que acabáis hasta los mismísimos.

Cloe: no digas eso. Tranquilo pronto podrás estar con ella. Al menos ya tienes a tu reina.

Zak: si jajaja. Solo espero que ella quiera serlo.

Cloe: y porque no lo va a ser a ver.

Zak: porque no sé si ella...

Cloe: tranquilo les pasa a todos.

Zak: entonces me quedo más tranquilo.

Cloe: sí. Y... ella lo sabe.

Zak: no.

Cloe: porque.

Zak: porque no quiero perderla. Es una chica muy importante para mí Cloe y perderla por el error de enamorarme de ella...

Cloe: no vas a perder a nadie. Si te doy mi opinión... yo nunca he dejado de lado a alguien que en algún momento determinado me pidió que saliéramos.

Zak: en serio.

Cloe: no. Hubo un chico y yo le dije que no podía ser. Que lo sentía pero que era mi amigo y ya está. Yo no le podía dar lo que él a mi estaba dispuesto a ofrecerme. Pero esto es así. No te quedes con la duda... suéltate y ya está.

Fenzy: tíos... y esas caras.

Kiet: estábamos hablando.

Fenzy: sobre qué.

Cloe: de la misteriosa chica de la que nuestro Zak está enamorado.

Fenzy: que, hay avances.

Zak: Buah que va. Que es más fácil cuando te enamoras de una chica imagínate de tu grupo que sí que es tu amiga a enamorarte de alguien con la que otro tipo de amistad. Algo más fuerte.

Cloe: depende de cómo ella te vea. Puedes preguntarle que como te ve.

Zak: como que.

Cloe: digamos en qué punto estáis. Si para ella eres su amigo, su mejor amigo que eso puede ser un problema si ella te ve como su hermano.

Zak: oh vaya.

Cloe: eh que pasa.

Zak: que tengo miedo de que me vea así.

Cloe: últimamente las chicas no ven a un chico que puede encajar con ella como su hermano incluso puede que ella también te vea como algo más. Supongo que hay que ser valiente. Enfrentarse a esa situación.

Zak: oye no quiero aburriros con estas cosas.

Fenzy: si no pasa nada. Como dice ella el amor vuelve tontas a las personas. Pero para eso estamos. Para ayudar.

Cloe: eso es verdad. Tenemos todo el día hasta mañana no tenemos nada.

Fenzy: una pregunta... ¿que os pareció el combate contra Lalith?

Cloe: fue una auténtica locura. Pensaba por un momento que estábamos dentro del torneo.

Zak: si tio. De repente no te podias mover y era una movida.

Kiet: aunque encontramos la manera de poder hacerlo.

Fenzy: se supone que las pruebas son así para de alguna manera prepararnos para lo que se nos viene encima.

Zak: ya. Tengo miedo que por mi culpa...

Cloe: oye no digas eso. Si no llegamos será porque algo no ha salido bien entre todos pero Zak, te conozco eres optimista y eres un luchador nato. Nada va a salir mal.

Zak: pero no soportaría si algo sale mal miraros a la cara.

Cloe: Zak si piensas así vamos mal. Dime confías en nosotros. Confías en... mi.

Zak: Cloe, claro que confío en ti. Sin ti no seriamos un equipo. Te debo muchas cosas. Nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecido por todo lo que haces por mí y por los demás.

Cloe: supongo que antes que yo misma, estáis los demás. Pero nunca me vas a tener que agradecer nada. Tú eres el líder. Tú eres el que manda y serás un gran rey de tu tierra y de todos cuando ganemos el torneo.

Zak: si ganamos el torneo será gracias a todo lo que hagamos juntos.

Kiet: eso es. Y como dijimos siempre estaremos a tu lado.

Fenzy: además si tú ya tienes a tu reina. -le pase la mano por el hombro a Cloe-

Cloe: ¿eh?

Fenzy: nada, nada.

Zak: si claro.

Cloe: tu tranquilo. Seguro que te está esperando. Pero ahora lo más importante es el torneo. Pasar las pruebas y ganar el gran torneo. Cuando tengas tiempo escribele. Seguro que le hace ilusión saber de ti y que la quieres.

Zak: si supongo.

Cloe: ya verás como sí.

Zak: ves si es que no sería nada sin estos pequeños consejos.

Cloe: cada uno tenemos nuestra función en el equipo.

Kiet: claro por eso somos un equipo.

Zak: podíamos practicar o algo no.

Fenzy: si.

Cloe: bien.

Kiet: entre nosotros.

Fenzy: chicos contra chicas no.

Zak: vale.

Cloe: oh sí. Os vamos a machacar gallitos.

Kiet: tranquilas gatitas. Ya veréis quien gana.

Cloe: tu llámame así otra vez y verás.

Zak: que miedo.

Cloe: shhh... calladito estas más guapo.

Zak: piérdete.

Cloe: Lula te apuntas.

Lula: miii.

Fenzy: como lo hacemos.

Kiet: nada de poderes solo velocidad.

Fenzy: genial.

Cloe: que empiece el sendokai. Aunque puesto que no hemos convocado al sen y el sen-rok.

Lula: miii.

Zak: oh gracias.

Cloe: Fenzy.

Fenzy: mia. Cuidado Kiet. Intentabas hacer el escudo... oye que son tus reglas. Cloe.

Cloe: Fenzy tiene razón. Jajaja.

Zak: Cloe, ten mucho cuidado no chamuscarte rozandome.

Cloe: oye, eso no vale.

Zak: sí. Ves. Kai.

Cloe: muy gracioso llamita.

Zak: que pasa burbuja.

Cloe: calla, jajaja ves Zak donde las dan las toman. Empate.

Zak: si, si muy bonito. Pero ya verás princesa quien manda aquí.

Cloe: tu seguro que no.

Zak: soy más fuerte que tú y más grande.

Cloe: pero yo corro más y ella todavía más.

Zak: no me provoques.

Cloe: en serio y que me vas a hacer. Sexo duro y sin sentimientos.

Fenzy: ala que bruta.

Zak: yo no haría eso.

Cloe: pues...

Zak: que venga.

Cloe: adiós. Fenzy chuta.

Fenzy: chupaos esa, chavales.

Kiet: buen tiro. Vamos Zak. Somos más fuertes.

Zak: y que lo digas.

Cloe: pero nosotras somos mejores.

Fenzy: sí. Las chicas son guerreras.

Kiet: menos baile pajarraca.

Fenzy: ten cuidado con lo que dices. Vamos Cloe podemos ganar. Vamos pasala.

Zak: vamos. Lo siento princesa.

Kiet: pues el empate sube al marcador.

Fenzy: te felicito tío. Pero cuidado que esto no para. Cloe.

Cloe: hay que estar más atento.

Zak: ey no te escapes.

Cloe: adiós. -marque el kai definitivo- Zak, quien has dicho que iba a ganar.

Zak: serás mala. Pero en serio enhorabuena.

Cloe: gracias.

Kiet: veis si en el fondo estamos preparados.

Fenzy: ha sido divertido luchar contra vosotros.

Kiet: pero con nosotros es mejor.

Fenzy: déjame pensar... digamos que sí.

Cloe: pues claro.

Zak: si en el fondo...

Cloe: hombre por supuesto.

Fenzy: ay de verdad. Además entre nosotros sin poderes es más divertido.

Cloe: claro. Aunque... esto era más pura diversión que otra cosa.

Zak: pues claro.

Cloe: jajaja tanto que te creías que ibas a ganar...

Zak: y tú para que dices lo de...

Cloe: es una broma.

Zak: pero yo no soy así.

Cloe: ya lo sé. El otro día cuando pensé que eras un capullo sin sentimientos me demostraste que me equivocaba.

Zak: bueno yo...

Cloe: siempre supe que no lo harías aunque en verdad no sabía que iba a pasar.

Zak: no quería hacerte daño.

Cloe: supongo.

Zak: sabes que no soy así.

Cloe: tranquilo. Ya lo sé. Ahora sé que no eres así. Y gracias.

Zak: no me las des. Me porte mal y lo siento.

Cloe: si no pasa nada. Además para que vas a pensar en lo que pasó conmigo si te gusta otra.

Zak: es verdad. Jejeje, no me acordaba. Uy que fallo.

Cloe: olvídalo. No podemos negar que pasó. Que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

Zak: pero tampoco estábamos ebrios.

Cloe: lo sé... pero a veces no tiene por qué pasar solo cuando...

Zak: si claro.

Cloe: oye vete a escribir la carta a tu princesa. Ya hablaremos en otro momento. Somos amigos y sabemos que no lo sentimos. Nada de lo que pasó lo sentimos así que...

Zak: creo que me voy a ir.

Cloe: claro. Tú si necesitas algo llámame. Estoy al lado.

Zak: claro.

Cloe: nos vemos. -le di un beso en la mejilla- somos amigos. Los amigos hacen estas cosas.

Zak: eh... sí. -me sentí vacío cuando la oí hablar. Pero es normal ella... yo que se me pasé mucho con ella. Pero estaba así porque realmente lo había sentido. Aunque era mejor no pensar en eso y pensar en lo realmente importante de todo esto-

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 24

El destino así lo hizo 24

Zak:-me desperté. Quería escribir lo que pensaba decirle a Cloe. Sonará estúpido pero si no se lo digo algún día... la perderé. Y no podía dejarla escapar de ninguna manera. Además así podía ensayar cuando quisiera mi discurso para que sonara convincente para que ella supiera que me gustaría que saliera conmigo. Que no podía verla como amiga, que no podía verla sin desearla y que el miedo a perderla me estaba debilitando. Algún día iba a explotar y de verdad quería echarle un par de... bueno de eso que los tíos tenemos que echarle para hablar con una mujer. Me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga y eso era un problema. Ella me daba consejos sin saber que realmente es a ella a quien me dirijo. Eso era genial pero a la vez... tenía ganas de besarla allí mismo aunque la liara pero era lo que deseaba en ese momento cuando ella estaba a mi lado y se ofrecía para ayudarme. Cogí papel y lápiz y empecé a escribir. Pensaba que tenía a Cloe delante y se lo soltaba todo-

Cloe: que raro no nadie despierto a estas horas y hoy tenemos que luchar contra Kento.

Kiet: hola, Cloe.

Cloe: hola. Me preguntaba si estabais durmiendo aún.

Kiet: no que va.

Fenzy: hay combate.

Cloe: y Zak.

Fenzy: no sé.

Cloe: Zak durmiendo a estas horas... no creo.

Zak: estoy aquí.

Cloe: que pasa.

Zak: nada solo le escribia la carta que me dijiste que le hiciera a la chica que me gusta.

Kiet: mmm...

Cloe: tio no seas malo. Me alegro. Seguro que son palabras preciosas y llenas de sentido.

Zak: oye que no escribo tan mal.

Cloe: no he dicho eso.

Zak: de acuerdo.

Cloe: digo que seguramente será preciosa la carta. Seguro que lo que le dices a esta chica en esta es lo a cualquier chica le gustaría oir de un chico.

Zak: pues visto así... tampoco es que...

Cloe: que si seguro. No te pido que me la enseñes porque no me conviene y tampoco quiero meterme en tus asuntos.

Zak: ya...

Cloe: bien.

Kento: chicos os tengo vigilados.

Cloe: tranquilo.

Kento: ya sabeis que teneis combate esta tarde y encima contra mi y que teneis que ganar.

Zak: lo sabemos.

Fenzy: sabemos que son pruebas duras y que bueno tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros.

Kiet: claro. Creo que la presión es por no decepcionar a nadie.

Cloe: hay demasiada gente confiando en nosotros como para fracasar.

Zak: ya. Pero coincidimos creo que en algo.

Kiet: si.

Cloe: en que seamos optimistas y pensemos que lleguemos a la siguiente fase.

Fenzy: si no somos así...

Kento: muy bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

Cloe: ok.

Zak: veremos a ver que es lo que ha preparado.

Kiet: pues no lo sé pero como sabéis tenemos que ganar si o si.

Cloe: ya. Y como va la carta.

Zak: pues va la verdad que muy bien. Luego la acabo.

Cloe: si que escribes rápido.

Zak: no sé... lo normal.

Cloe: supongo.

Zak: oye y tu no te enamoras nunca.

Cloe: de momento no hay nadie.

Zak: pero...

Cloe: tranquilo si lo que quieres saber es que si he estado enamorada, la respuesta es sí. Si que lo he estado.

Zak: y lo sigues estando.

Cloe: no.

Fenzy: pero de esa persona en concreto.

Cloe: por supuesto claro. No me llevaba.

Zak: vaya lo siento.

Cloe: no lo sientas. Las cosas son así. No vas a estar con alguien que no...

Zak: obvio. Y ahora.

Cloe: ahora... no.

Zak: bueno poco a poco no.

Cloe: si. Pero... Zak porque tantas preguntas.

Zak: no se... yo te he contado mi vida.

Fenzy: una cosa por la otra.

Cloe: me parece justo.

Zak: faltaría más.

Cloe: además yo te lo cuento. No hay nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir. Para que te vas a arrepentir.

Zak: me gusta tu filosofía.

Cloe: asi vives. Tranquilo a ti también te pasara.

Zak: supongo.

Cloe: que si ya verás.

Fenzy: aunque puede ser que sea amor a primera vista.

Cloe: ese el mejor. Aunque puede salir bien o no.

Zak: claro esa es otra.

Cloe: a ver por lo que cuentas de ella es que es perfecta.

Zak: la mejor. Es la tia perfecta.

Cloe: ya se nota ya.

Zak: de verdad t-le diría tantas cosas...

Cloe: lo sé y seguro que ella también estará esperando a que se lo digas.

Zak: eso yo no lo sé.

Kiet: acertar es arriesgar y si la quieres ya sabes lanzate a la piscina.

Fenzy: y acepta las consecuencias como un campeón. Si le importas se dará cuenta en seguida.

Cloe: eso es verdad. A veces no nos damos cuenta de quien nos importa de verdad.

Zak: espero no llegar demasiado tarde aunque aceptaré todo lo que pase. Como si ella quiere ser feliz con otro. No no le voy a obligar a nada. Sólo le ofrezco mi amistad incondicional y mi amor desinteresadamente.

Cloe: genial. Al menos existe alguien sensible en este mundo. Aunque sólo sea un amigo.

Zak: sinceramente es lo que siento.

Cloe: que va pero...

Zak: es lo que hay.

Cloe: es que me cuesta mucho pensarlo.

Zak: tranquila seguro que encuentras a alguien pronto.

Cloe: a quien a tu amigo.

Zak: eh te acuerdas de él.

Cloe: me dejaste con la mosca detrás de la oreja porque me dijiste que le gustaba.

Zak: si jajaja. Bueno.

Cloe: pero si no me ha visto es muy suicida.

Zak: ya pero el es así.

Cloe: ya. Era de esas bromas tuyas.

Zak: y que si lo era.

Cloe: pues que no me trates así.

Fenzy: me voy.

Kiet: y yo.

Cloe: vale. Bueno luego nos vemos. Dime venga.

Zak: Cloe, solo quería precisamente esto.

Cloe: el que.

Zak: que sonrieras.

Cloe: pero si yo...

Zak: a veces te preocupas por los demás y no sonríes, piensas en los demás y no pareces tu. Solo quiero que seas tu.

Cloe: es que cuando no lo he sido.

Zak: te he visto llorar y no me digas que no te pasa nada.

Cloe: yo no he llorado.

Zak: has llorado. Cloe escucha soy tu amigo. O incluso tu mejor amigo así que no me mientas. Recuerdas sin mentiras no crees.

Cloe: si claro. Es solo que a veces me gustaría tener a alguien a mi lado que me dijera... quizás tengo envidia, pero sana de la chica a la que tanto admiras por como hablas de ella.

Zak: y por eso te pones así.

Cloe: porque eso nunca me lo van a decir a mi.

Zak: y eso porque.

Cloe: porque los tios siempre me dejan.

Zak: ellos son los que tienen un problema.

Cloe: no Zak. Lo que pasa es que los tios no quieren a las chicas medianamente inteligentes. Es mejor que sean guapas, buen cuerpo.

Zak: y tienes tu algo que envidiarles.

Cloe: no lo sé. Si me han dejado es por algo. Todos se cansan de mi. Lo siento no quiero aburrirte.

Zak: eh, que no me aburres.

Cloe: seguro.

Zak: eres mi mejor amiga. Estamos para eso.

Cloe: ya bueno.

Zak: no quiero que estes mal. No pienses en aquellos chicos. Ellos ya son historia. Seguro que encuentras a alguien pronto ya verás. Entonces todo lo que piensas ahora será diferente.

Cloe: tienes razón.

Zak: y que sepas que ser inteligente no es ser nada malo. Pero el mundo está lleno de idiotas. Y a lo mejor te has cruzado con varios.

Cloe: supongo que solo me he encontrado a ese tipo de gente.

Zak: ves como al final nos entendemos.

Cloe: lo sé. Supongo que una cosa por la otra. Tu me apoyas y yo a ti. Y... la verdad es que nunca pensé que podía hablar contigo de estas cosas.

Zak: Jajaja, pues gracias. Sabes no quiero que te siente mal pero... besas bien.

Cloe: que. Pero... tu te oyes. Ahora me vienes con eso.

Zak: es verdad.

Cloe: oye pero a tu novia no le vas a decir besé a otra chica mientras estaba en el entreno.

Zak: ya pero es que todavía no es mi novia. Asi que...

Cloe: bueno si es eso...

Zak: tu crees que si tuviera novia te hubiera besado.

Cloe: no se... pero ella no esta aquí ni se iba a enterar.

Zak: pero yo no le pondría los cuernos y menos contigo.

Cloe: buena respuesta.

Zak: me estabas retando.

Cloe: un poco jajaja. No, va en serio quería saber como pensabas. Quien eres de verdad. No es que tengas nada oculto pero no sé... yo tampoco he sido siempre como soy realmente. Tampoco soy tan atrevida como parece.

Zak: en serio.

Cloe: si. No se creo que realmente me estas viendo como soy.

Zak: nunca te he juzgado.

Cloe: ya lo sé. Aunque...

Zak: que pasa.

Cloe: aquel día pensé que me ponías a prueba.

Zak: aquello fue una idiotez. Nos calentamos, nos liamos y punto.

Cloe: si ya eso seguro jajaja. Pero vamos que... ya te lo dije no me arrepiento pero no volverá a pasar.

Zak: si eso lo sé. Si aquella noche lo único que paso fue como tu dices... sexo sin sentimientos y ni eso.

Cloe: vaya tela que mal. En serio.

Zak: pero vamos como ves sabemos hablar de ello sin complejos.

Cloe: si eso es lo mejor jajaja.

Zak: mejor.

Cloe: me parece bien y te deseo que todo te vaya bien con esa chica.

Zak: igualmente a ti.

Cloe: somos muy absurdos no te parece.

Zak: pues puede ser.

Cloe: pero podemos serlo sin problemas.

Zak: eso sí. Podemos reirnos de nuestro lio de una noche.

Cloe: ya. Eso es lo mejor para vivir. Al fin y al cabo siempre vas a ser el primero.

Zak: y tu. Pero vamos que sea contigo o no esto iba a pasar alguna vez. Aunque pero no estuviste con otro.

Cloe: no. No llegué a estar con él. Solo se lanzó y yo le rechace por que no era para mi.

Zak: vaya. Eso es lo que no quiero que me pase a mi.

Cloe: tranquilo que no te va a pasar.

Zak: anda vamos.

Cloe: si. Que no crean nada de lo que no hay.

Zak: que mal pensados son todos.

Cloe: ya. Demasiado. Y Fenzy la primera.

Fenzy: donde estabais.

Zak: necesitaba hablar con ella.

Kiet: ya le...

Zak: que eso no. Otra cosa.

Fenzy: pues llevais rato.

Cloe: es que bueno estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

Tänpo: vamos chicos venid.

Cloe: vamos.

Fenzy: a ver de que se trata.

Kento: chicos este combate va a ser a un solo kai.

Kiet: a uno solo... pero...

Kento: es parte de las pruebas. Zak: vaya.

Cloe: pero entonces.

Kento: intentarlo. Mejor hacerlo.

Todos: ¡ sen - do - kai!

Tänpo: que empiece el sendokai.

Zak: uf a un kai que chungo.

Cloe: vamos Zak podemos hacerlo.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen! Kiet.

Kiet: ¡escudo coa - sen! Eh pero que.

Kento: tened más cuidado.

Cloe: ¡visión yao - sen! Zak salta vamos.

Zak: ya sabes que somos más fuertes.

Kento: demuestralo.

Cloe: que va a hacer. -una estela negra salio de su salto lo que hizo que pasara a Zak con mucha facilidad- cuidado. Zak: Fenzy, Cloe, proteged el sen - rok.

Fenzy: ¡estela tai - sen!

Cloe: bien.

Zak: bien chicas.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen! -cuando volvi a ser yo Kento me robo el do- madre mía es muy fuerte.

Zak: tranquila. No hay que ponerse nerviosos. ¡disparo zet - sen! - Kento liberó también un poder que hizo que nos enzarzaramos en una lucha un tanto radiactiva. Una gran explosión nos mandó por los aires-

Cloe: Zak estas bien.

Zak: si tranquila.

Kento: ¡sombra kro-sen!

Cloe: oh, oh... que va a hacer.

Zak: no lo se.

Kiet: esto es necesario.

Fenzy: oh dios estamos perdidos.

Cloe: ¡visión yao sen! - porque no veo nada.

Zak: voy. -luchamos de nuevo. Otra vez en una lucha infernal. Pero el era más fuerte y me empujó casi contra el sen- rok-

Fenzy: pensemos rápido.

Zak: ¡disparo zet - sen!

Kento: ¡fuerza kro-sen!

Kiet: voy. ¡ onda geo - sen! - mandé el do por los aires-

Fenzy: ¡ tornado go - sen! Cloe pon el remate final.

Cloe: ¡destello nu - sen! - chute y marqué-

Zak: eso es.

Kento: fin del sendokai.

Tänpo: estais muy fuertes chicos.

Cloe: estas bien.

Zak: si. Tranquila pero ha sido una locura y ya ves como estoy medio a rastras.

Cloe: ven apoyate en mi.

Kiet: espera ya le ayudo yo. Yo puedo aguantar más su peso que tu.

Cloe: esta bien.

Zak: gracias Cloe.

Cloe: de nada.

Kiet: vamos.

Fenzy: bien tío.

Zak: estupendo.

Lalith: os veo muy bien preparados. Seguro que sois capaces de todo en la siguiente fase.

Fenzy: pero pasamos o no.

Tänpo: solo quedo yo. Bueno y ella.

Zak: ah que vais a luchar juntos.

Tänpo: pues si.

Fenzy: guay. Y cuando.

Tänpo: mañana al atardecer. Os dejo la mañana de descanso.

Kiet: perfecto.

Fenzy: genial.

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: lo necesito.

Cloe: y también nosotros.

Zak: vamonos.

Kiet: eh cuando piensas decírselo.

Zak: no lo sé. Parecerá idiota pero tengo que ensayarlo.

Kiet: plantate delante de ella y díselo. No tengas tanto miedo. Zak: es que es... ella. Es Cloe tio.

Kiet: y que como si fuera otra. No te va a rechazar, ya la oíste.

Zak: pero si que sea mi amiga después de decirselo me da igual yo lo que quiero es que ella también sienta lo mismo.

Kiet: pero eso ya es aparte.

Zak: uf creo que estoy delirando. Me voy a dormir.

Kiet: buenas noches.

Zak: hasta mañana y gracias.

Kiet: a ti tio.

Cloe: buenas noches.

Fenzy: adiós.

Cloe: mejor Zak.

Zak: si.

Cloe: pues nada que descanses. Ha sido un combate demasiado incómodo, largo, intenso y bueno no sé qué cosas más pero bueno lo bueno es que hemos ganado.

Zak: y lo dice la que ha marcado el kai.

Cloe: en serio he marcado.

Zak: no si te parece.

Cloe: es broma tonto. Claro que he sido yo.

Zak: que susto pensaba que el que deliraba era yo.

Cloe: supongo que es el cansancio. Me voy. No quiero entretenerte. Nos vemos.

Zak: ok.

Cloe: estas muy seco.

Zak: no... lo siento solo estoy cansado.

Cloe: bueno pues no te entretengo más. -le mire a los ojos. Parecía que me estaba estudiando. Vi que bajo la mirada. La volvía a subir y tenía una leve sonrisa. Me sentía incómoda y cómoda a la vez. Era muchas cosas.- eh bueno yo...-nos vemos-le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui sin darle más detalles. Parece que le dejaba a medias pero aquello no estaba bien así que... aunque, porque lo hacía. Porque sentía que me prestaba más atención de la que debiera cuando estaba enamorado de otra-

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

El destino así lo hizo 25.

Zak: bien. La carta… em… bueno… lo que le quiero decir a Cloe está listo. Solo espero que cuando se lo suelte sea claro y conciso. Sé que si no lo hago… no me va a salir. Aunque dicen que cuando más te preparas una cosa… peor. Porque es algo que tiene que salir del corazón. No en plan "Cloe, te quiero" no, no sería capaz de tenerla delante y soltárselo sin más. Si ya lo paso mal en el sentido que no quiero que se me note que… bueno… que esa chica me gusta demasiado, solo tenerla cerca es una odisea. No sé si realmente me estoy comportando bien o como un idiota.

Cloe: ¿todo bien?

Zak: ah, Cloe, sí. Tranquila.

Cloe: vale, porque no lo parecía.

Zak: ¿y eso?

Cloe: bueno porque… te he oído diciendo que eres un idiota.

Zak: ah… si pero…

Cloe: pero nada. Sea quien sea… además si la conoces. ¿Crees que ella te considera un idiota?

Zak: no.

Cloe: entonces que.

Zak: nada que no quiero cagarla. Esto… esto es demasiado delicado.

Cloe: lo sé pero primero tienes que confiar en ti mismo.

Zak: como.

Cloe: tienes que pensar "voy a decírselo, de hoy no pasa" por ejemplo y a ella le tienes que infundir seguridad.

Zak: si no la tengo yo…

Cloe: por eso mismo. Y no te preocupes que si no sale bien, ya habrá otra.

Zak: Cloe, no lo entiendes.

Cloe: el que.

Zak: que es ella.

Cloe: solo ella.

Zak: por supuesto. Si no es ella yo no…

Cloe: madre mia, sí que la has cogido con esa chica.

Zak: sí. Es que es… perfecta es poco.

Cloe: pues… nada. Que te vaya bien. Ya tienes lo que te dije.

Zak: por supuesto.

Cloe: genial, seguro que es genial.

Zak: si… eso espero.

Cloe: que sí. Ya verás. Espero que pronto me digas, "Cloe, me ha dicho que sí". Entonces yo me sentiré genial porque te he estado ayudando y pase lo que pase siempre te apoyare.

Zak: gracias Cloe. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Cloe: bueno… supongo que todo.

Zak: si es que eres mi psicóloga favorita, aunque no tengas vocación quizás para eso, pero sí que eres genial dando consejos.

Cloe: bueno, lo que sea para ayudar.

Zak: claro. Bueno estas preparada.

Cloe: claro. Hoy es el combate final.

Fenzy: tíos, que ganas de pasar a la siguiente fase.

Kiet: sí. Cambiar de aires por fin.

Cloe: aunque esto se echara de menos.

Zak: Tänpo es bastante fuerte.

Cloe: bueno como todos supongo.

Kiet: si supongo.

Fenzy: pero ya lo oíste no van a ponerlo fácil. Llegar a la siguiente fase está muy caro y a veces hasta pensé que todo esto al principio iba a ser muy bonito pero que solo uno de nosotros iba a pasar.

Cloe: yo también pensaba que era así. Pero cuando os conocí pensaba que llegado un momento tendríamos que dejar a un lado nuestra amistad o lo que surgiera para hacer lo que de verdad veníamos a hacer aquí.

Kiet: pero cuando dijeron que seriamos un equipo y pasara lo que pasara estaríamos juntos fue un alivio bastante grande.

Zak: desde luego. La verdad es que si fuera de la otra manera creo que ahora todo sería más difícil.

Cloe: desde luego.

Zak: hay ciertas cosas que serían más difíciles. –sobre todo lo de Cloe.- Y los que no pasaramos nos sentiríamos siempre derrotados y no tendríamos consuelo posible.

Cloe: pero ya veis que podemos seguir juntos. quizás dentro de unos años…

Zak: pero nuestros reinos siempre serán aliados.

Cloe: lo sé. Pero habrá decisiones que a todos nos gustaran…

Fenzy: y otras que no. A pesar de todo de que ahora todo parezca como si nada somos herederos de nuestros reinos.

Cloe: pues sí.

Kiet: pero estaréis de acuerdo que siempre combatiremos del mismo lado.

Cloe: eso por supuesto.

Zak: yo no podría enfrentarme a vosotros.

Cloe: ni yo. Lo que sigo pensando es que al margen de guerras y posibles conflictos y nosotros que.

Fenzy: está claro que yo haría lo mismo que tú. Nunca me casaría con alguien que no es de mi agrado.

Cloe: yo no soportaría la idea de que nunca fuera a amar a esa persona a la que obligan a casar conmigo. Y siempre que no tenga intereses oscuros porque a lo mejor lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ti. Y yo con un maniaco no me caso.

Zak: está claro que aunque te tengas que enfrentar a tus padres…

Cloe: sería capaz de dejar la corona.

Zak: ¿por amor?

Cloe: sí.

Zak: pero y nosotros…

Cloe: os seguiría viendo. Pero si en un futuro amo a alguien por el que no pudiera ser reina, vamos que mis padres no acepten yo… no quiero condenarme a ser una infeliz.

Zak: ya… mira debes elegir lo que a ti te haga feliz.

Cloe: gracias.

Zak: no es verdad. Sé que tus padres te aprietan demasiado.

Cloe: ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

Zak: todos los reinos de los alrededores lo saben.

Cloe: y que saben.

Zak: que los reyes del agua son buena gente pero son muy estrictos y a su hija la llevan muy a rajatabla.

Cloe: y eso donde lo has leído.

Zak: el periódico.

Cloe: vaya. Aunque del periódico no hay que fiarse mucho.

Zak: ya… pero lo ponía. No sé porque. Fue… algo sobre ti.

Kiet: ahora que lo dices… sí que sé lo que dices.

Cloe: ¿hablaron de mí?

Zak: sí. Les gusta hacer artículos de los herederos de los reinos. Sobre todo de las princesas. Pero no había ninguna foto tuya. Ponía que te habías ido a entrenar y a formarte para salvar la región junto con los otros herederos de los reinos de fuego, tierra y aire, o sea nosotros. Por eso no habían podido verte en persona. Pero decían que eres la más bella de las princesas de la región, con perdón de Fenzy.

Cloe: estas revistas del corazón…

Fenzy: pues Cloe… que te digan eso… pronto te tendrás que quitar a muchos maromos de encima.

Cloe: mientras este aquí creo que estoy a salvo. Además no creo que sea la más bella del reino. Zak se encarga de decir que la suya es la mejor.

Zak: y lo es.

Cloe: pues por eso. Además yo no me creo lo que no soy.

Zak: oye que tampoco eres fea.

Cloe: ya claro.

Zak: mira si dicen que eres la más bella por algo será.

Kiet: eso es verdad.

Cloe: bueno para cada uno… a cada uno le gusta la suya. Pero… bueno… no deja de ser una revista un poco…

Fenzy: y qué más da. Seguro que tienes a un montón de tíos haciendo cola en la puerta de tu casa.

Cloe: pues mejor que no. Esos solo quieren pasta.

Zak: muy buena. Di que sí.

Cloe: es verdad. Además si no me conocen. Yo no soy una persona tampoco de entrar en conflictos de clases sociales. Yo las respeto a todas por igual pero por la fachada exterior no se puede juzgar ni mal ni bien a una persona.

Zak: ya… bueno vamos. Que el combate estará a punto de empezar.

Kiet: cuando piensas decírselo.

Zak: no lo sé.

Kiet: pues antes de que se te adelante alguien.

Zak: espero que no.

Kiet: si pues ya sabes es la chica más guapa del reino así que… o te das prisa en conquistar a tu sirenita o la pesca otro.

Zak: es complicado cuando es tu mejor amiga.

Kiet: y que, mejor me lo pones.

Zak: es más difícil créeme.

Kiet: pero si le puedes contar las cosas con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Zak: ya pero precisamente eso…

Kiet: eso y cualquier otra cosa. Ya ves tú lo que dijo, ella no te rechazaría.

Zak: pero Kiet tío, es Cloe.

Kiet: y que pasa por que sea ella.

Zak: que no puedo cagarla. Claro que es la tía más guapa, todos sabemos que es preciosa y que tiene a todos lo que pudiéramos imaginarnos comiendo de la palma de su mano, y yo que soy el idiota más tonto de todos es el que quiere que ella sienta lo mismo por mí. Pero no puedo permitirme ir demasiado rápido con ella. Sonara egoísta pero no me gustaría verla en brazos de otro.

Kiet: ya lo sé tío.

Zak: pero ante todo quiero que sea feliz. De verdad me voy a volver loco.

Kiet: tranquilo. Además es una chica que merece la pena. Hubiera caído ya si fuera de otra manera.

Tänpo: sen – kuns…

Fenzy: maestro.

Tänpo: bienvenidos. Hoy disputareis el último sendokai y si lo sacáis mañana partiréis a la región de masara. Allí os esperan.

Cloe: cuantos días son de camino.

Tänpo: dos hacia el oeste. Siguiendo el mapa y poniéndole las coordenadas correctas en un par de días estaréis allí.

Zak: que bien.

Tänpo: desde luego. Pero antes acordaos de que tenéis que vencerme.

Fenzy: tranquilo.

Tänpo: eso espero. Podéis dejaros lo esencial preparado. En una hora nos enfrentaremos. No lo guardéis todo no sea que…

Fenzy: genial.

Cloe: yo creo que voy a recoger las pocas cosas personales que tenga dentro de la tienda pero nada tampoco tengo demasiado.

Zak: ya y yo.

Kiet: si es que tampoco es que trajéramos nada. No ves que prácticamente nos lo han dado todo hecho.

Fenzy: después de que encima estamos aquí jugándonos los cuartos para salvar a los demás…

Cloe: eso es verdad. Una cosa por la otra.

Zak: bueno ahora después nos vemos.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: bien.

Kiet: una hora tenemos.

Fenzy: basta de charlas chicos mañana partimos.

Cloe: siempre que ganemos.

Zak: ganaremos.

Cloe: eso espero.

Kiet: y yo.

Zak:-me metí dentro de la tienda y tampoco es que hubiera que recoger demasiado.-

Cloe: bueno pues creo que ya está.-fui a salir de la tienda pero encontré una especie de papel doblado- esto de quién es.-el caso es que lo cogí y me lo metí dentro de la tienda. No sabía si leerlo o no. Pero al final accedí a leerlo. Desplegué el papel y para mi sorpresa era de Zak. ¡La carta! Vaya se le había caído. Oh, oh. Que debo hacer, leerlo, no leerlo… y qué más da se supone que ni se va a enterar. Por lo menos así sabría exactamente de quien está enamorado este chico. Podría ayudarle más si supiera quien es. El caso es que empecé a leerlo. Un momento no parece una carta. Más bien como un ensayo de algo. Decía esto-

_Espero que no te siente mal. Me gustaría decirte algo que llevo pensando durante mucho tiempo. No sé si te acordaras de cuando empecé a decirte que había una chica. Quizás haya pasado mucho tiempo. A veces hasta yo mismo pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado pesado. No quería aburrirte con estas cosas. La verdad de todo esto es que… es que esa chica de la que te hablo y te he pegado la chapa muchas veces, Cloe, como decírtelo… es que no quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa si te digo que realmente de quien me he enamorado no es de otra si no de ti. Tenía miedo de pasar por esto pero es que tampoco quería perderte por esto. Entiendo que estés confusa ahora mismo pero necesitaba que lo supieras. Además cuando paso lo del lago… realmente, no como te dije que no sentía nada que no me atraías, era todo mentira sí que lo hacías, claro que me gustabas, pero no sé porque lo hice. Ya fue bastante condena para mí lo que paso como para decirte la verdad y pensaras que me había aprovechado de ti. No quería perder lo que teníamos por la tontería de aquella noche…_

Cloe: -y ahí acababa- espera, espera, espera, espera… ¿Cloe? ¿He visto y he leído bien? No puede ser. Como que… ¿en serio era yo? No había ninguna chica… era yo… pero… oh dios… no puede ser…-Salí corriendo de la tienda de campaña para darle a Zak lo que se le había caído y de paso teníamos que irnos preparando para el combate- ¡Zak, espera!

Zak: ¿qué pasa?

Cloe: mmm… creo que se te ha caído esto.

Zak: ¿Qué es esto?

Cloe: algo tuyo. Lo de tu… chica.

Zak: ostras… la carta. La había sacado para enviarla y… se me había caído. Y donde estaba.

Cloe: pues por suerte estaba justo delante de la puerta de mi tienda.

Zak: oh, gracias Cloe, me has salvado.

Cloe: claro.

Zak: de verdad es demasiado importante para mí.

Cloe: lo sé por eso no la he tocado. Solo te he visto con ella esta mañana y… bueno sabía que era esto.

Tänpo: vamos sen - kuns.

Zak: vamos allá.

Lalith: que empiece el sendokai.

Continuara…


End file.
